If you like it or not!
by Ella-Mango
Summary: Elena cant refuse Damon any longer, as he is desperate to win her over, he turns to forceful measures. Rated M for a reason.
1. I know she loves me

DESCRIPTION

Elena continues to refuse Damon ( mad I know) but Damon has a few tricks up his sleave. He's relying on the powers of persuasion to win Elena over. If you like it or not is rated M for a reason: there is some very saucy action later into the story.

****For those who find the punctuation and spelling of these first few pages off-putting, please keep in mind that it does greatly improve quite soon in. I'm going to go back and edit the start when I get the chance, but it's surprising how time consuming it is proof-reading. The only reason I haven't edited it already is that many fans are waiting anxiously for the next instalment.** **

**I don't own the Vampire diaries or any of its characters, though I wish I did. I saw an interview with Ian (Damon) and it gave me inspiration for this fanfic. Please be nice as this is my first attempt at this sort of thing. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Damon POV**

Watching her with my stupid ass saint of a baby brother makes me want to snap his neck so she will stop giving him that bright smile. Damn that smile should be mine and mine alone. What does she see in him anyway? He doesn't fit in anywhere; he's not human, or a witch like that whiny Bitch Bonnie; and he can hardly call himself a Vampire - pathetic bunny eater that he is.

Damon was so frustrated; Elena had talked him into a movie night, and he being stupid agreed straight away, glad at the idea of him and Elena finally having some alone time together. Only later did he learn what she truly meant by "movie night ". Because he had already been dumb enough to agree to it, he had been forced to sit there watching 'The Notebook' whilst Elena and his stupid ass brother looked at each other with gooey eyes.

The witch was also making gooey eyes at him (or trying to). 'Haha dream on'. he thought, rolling his eyes at her as if he would ever put up with her stupid ass whining voice for longer than was necessary. He knew the witch had feelings for him, and he knew Elena had made some attempts to get them together. He also knew her heart wasn't completely in it.

Bonnie was Elena's best friend so Elena wanted her to be happy, but she also didn't want her to have Damon. Oh yes, Damon knew that deep down Elena wanted him for herself. She just needed a little bit of encouragment, and Damon was more than willing to comply to her needs.

He decided to put up with the little charade, vowing that tomorrow would be the day when Elena would give in to him, if she liked it or not. The only thing standing in his way was his stupid brother and the aggravating vervain necklace he had given her. Well the plan would take care of that.

**Elena POV**

Turn around now you idiot he is never going to agree to this, he is going to see straight through you and send you packing on your ass, Elena thought as she took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Damon's room anyway-knowing that Bonnie would never forgive her if she didn't at least try.

Bonnie had developed an unhealthy obsession with Damon lately; it was rather pathetic and annoying. Elena shook her head shocked at herself for even thinking that, Bonnie was her best friend, and she wanted Damon, and Elena would do all she could to make that happen for her, she deserved to give her that didnt she?

A smile spread across her face as Elena thought on, this is a waisted attempt anyway Damon thinks Bonnie is annoying and whines to much, well she wasnt completly sure they were his exact feelings but she had a general idea based on how Damon went out of his way to avoid Bonnie and started tapping his foot in annoance when she tried to talk to him. which caused her voice to get more whiny and desperate and Elena could tell this made him want to stick his fingers in his ears and run, mainly because his fingers twitched and he made any exscuse to leave.

Damon opened his door to find Elena smiling still. "Mmm always knew you'd give in the end" He said in such a sexy way that Elena had to swallow hard and remember why she had really come to Damon's room. She stepped into his room aiming a shove in his shoulder, which should have hurt but Damon had grown used to her playing with him like that and moved his shoulder back allowing her to brush past him without hurting himself.

"That's not why I'm here Damon and you know it", She said with a determined voice, why was it whenever she was around him she lost all of her self control. She tried not to frown as she saw the disappointing look in Damon's face, she had done it again, given him false hope it was her fault that he kept getting hurt. She tried not to let it bother her as she launched into a ramble about a movie night, she made it sound as appealing as she possible could. "We can order pizza, though you dont eat pizza do you, well I serpose you can eat before we watch the movie, and erm I totally want object to you drinking I promise".

He put a finger to her lips which sent a jolt of electricity through her body but in a nice way, she jumped back from his touch afraid of loosing her self control it would only hurt him later if she lead him on. "What did you do that for sh"e demanded in a small voice sounding like he had done more than touch her. He replied by lowering his still raise finger and taking a half step towards her, "I thought you would pass out if I didnt stop you soon". He looked into her eyes and smiled, making Elena's heart skip a beat, "of course I would love to be in your company for the evening Miss Gilbert". He sounded so much like a gentlemen when he turned the charm on which Elena noticed was only shown to her.

"Great" she smiled relived, "that's great Damon I'll see you in the living room around 7", their house was so big she may aswell tell him were they would be, Bonnie was going to be delighted, she thought as she walked out of the room. "Where are you going, to get ready for our date I hope" Damon called to her using the same sexy voice as before. Elena was on such a high because he actually agreed, not sure wether she was pleased on Bonnies behalf or her own that she hadnt realised that she had actualy tricked Damon when she called over her shoulder. "To find Stefan and ask him what were going to be watching".

She climbed the stairs to Stefan's room leaving a stunned Damon in her wake.

**I hope you like this chapter, please review and I'll update soon. :-) The more reviews the quicker I will update. xx**


	2. The plan

**Once again I don't own the vampire diaries or any of its characters. though if you like my story leave a review and who knows it may come true on the series (fingers crossed for a Delena romance).**

**the plan **

**Damon prov**

Everything was in place for the plan all he needed now was to finish his meal and get it in to action. His meal was a local bar maid that had been chatting him up for months, he had decided not to stick to the the strict Elena divulged rule of not feeding on the locals rule because of the importance of keeping Stefan and himself, un-noticed within the town.

He decided to hide the girl in the cellar letting Stefan deal with the probleme of getting rid of her body later. He heard a sound from upstairs, bringing him from his day dreaming about the up coming events and went to investigate.

He loved seeing Elena in her night wear, that was mainly because she chose to wear tight little tops and boxer short. Uggh but they were Stefans, Damon knew that she would far better suit wearing his clothes and with a smile he knew that it was very possible that e would get to see that soon.

He kept to the shadows and let Elena get her drink from the kitchen,and return to her bed. Funny how she didn't share Stefan's room but preferred her own.

Damon had caught her with delight, sleeping in his bed one morning when he had taking of for a few days to get in a good few days hunting. He was limited to what he could eat here. He wouldn't have gone on the trip if he knew that Stefan would be taking one at the same time and that Elena would end up in his bed.

Elena had been very embarrassed when Damon had found her, she had blushed an muttered something about watching a dvd and falling asleep, but Damon knew different, Damon knew deep down that Elena had been missing him and wanted to be surrounded by the closest thing to him in his absence. He hadnt left for more than a few hours after that night, hoping that Elena would take it upon herself to visit his room for the night again.

He knew it was useless while she was wearing her vervain necklace but he sent probing thoughts her way telling her to sleep well and dream of him.

**Stefan provo**

Uggghh stupid sun, he was enjoying a pieceful dream where he and Elena left to get married and left Damon behind with no way of interrupting them, and then the stupid sun shone on his face and the bright light had woken him up.

He sighed rolling over closing his eyes again and feeling for Elena, he wasn't really surprised that she was once again absent from his bed. He didnt really expect her to go all the way with him after all even he believed in no sex before marriage as well, but he was annoyed that she had insisted on her own room on the floor below him, he had told her over and over that he wouldn't try to persuade her to sleep with him and pointing out that it wasn't very "safe" to be closer to Damon than himself, even though she had her necklace to protect her from compulsion but she had nothing to protect her from other things. But still Elena had refused and he had given in on the agrement that she lock her door, not that it would stop Damon he thought with a sigh.

He was surprised that he found a hand written letter on the pillow next to him in his search for Elena, he sat up swiftly and opened it not recognising the hand writing.

_**Dear Stefan**_

**_you looked so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to disturb you and deliver the good news in person, so I decided to wait until you were awake. Your girlfriend has become something of a problem for us, myself and Katherine wish to enter society again, but with two Katherine's around you can imagine how much of a problem that would cause, and we were so looking forward to coming home to Mystic Falls. _**

**_Katherine was going to have away with her last night, but since you both are such good friends she is willing to leave Elena alone on the condition that you leave town to meet her without saying goodbye. _**

**_ If your not in Florence by this evening we will come for her. If you think you can protect her, you are very wrong think of how easily we entered your home tonight. We could have snapped her kneck and left her for you to find this morning. So dont try anything. This is the number you call when you get off the plane. ***********_**

**_We look forward to seeing you soon._**

**_x_**

Stefan dropped the note and ran a desperate hand through his hair. His mind went into over drive, he didnt recognise the hand writting on the piece of paper which could mean two things, either someone was trying to lore him awayfrom the house to get him a safe distance away from Elena to hurt her, or Katherine was working with someone and the Note was real. When he remembered back to his human days when he courted Katherine, he remembered how she would often get someone to do her dirty work for her.

He knew hat the second option was the most likely, clearly someone had been in the house, they were clearly a vampire, because a human would have made too much noise and woken him up, also the way the note was written it wasn't like someone who was being compelled, at least it didn't, a vampire had been in this house un- noticed then they had been invited in and Elena wasn't safe. Like they had said in their letter they could have snapped her kneck last night. Stefan felt sick at the thought of finding her dead body.

Anger boiled inside him, no one was going to touch Elena, she was his and his alone, and he was going to make sure that Katherine never bothered them again if it was the last hing he ever did.

**So sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger, I have so many ideas to chose from for my next chapter but I want to think about it and maybe mix it in with other peoples ideas. Anyone got any? Leave me a review and let me know what you think should happen next. I will update soon keep reading I hope you like it. xx**


	3. The plan continues

**I'm really sorry for all of my spelling and grammer mistakes, the person I get to do all my editing is busy and I've not had much time myself because I have been in hospital and also because I have been caught up with my version of the story. I have so many ideas running through my head I just have to type them down and let the ideas flow. Thanks to all the people who are enjoying my story despite the errors, and thanks for all the reviews they are widely apreciated.**

**As you already know I don't own the Vampire Diaries, but I wish I did.**

**Stefan provo-**

He didn't have the time or the strength to face Elena, so he kept telling himself that she would understand soon enough,mabe he could be back before she suspected anything, he thought wistfully.

No that was stupid of course she would notice his absence he had to keep her from worrying some how. He only had a little time so he quickly jotted a note to Elena and left it in the same place Katherine had left hers before leaving the boarding house as fast as he could for the airport.

**Damon provo-**

The plan was going exceptionaly well, 145 years of tourmenting his supid little brother had clearly paid off he knew him so well. He had bought the forged note that Damon had compeled one of his meals to write before he drained e dry. "Hmm what a pitty" he muttered to hiself she had been rather useful.

Know all Damon had to do was sit and wait for Elena to find the note Stefan had left her, he was so stupid of course she would take him running off to find Katherine the wrong way. Elena was a head strong woman a lot like himself he thought with a pleased smile, he was a little shocked that he was able to get rid of stefan so easily. When Elena was Damon's he would never leave her, his princess would always be safe with him, and no one would ever make him doubt that he could protect her.

Soon she wouldn't need much protection anyway, but that was for later for know Damon was enjoying Stefan's little world crashing around him like dominoes.

**Elena provo-**

Elena had woken to the smell of pankakes and she laughed as her tummy began to rummble, she rolled over smiling to her self, she didnt know Sefan could cook, she had never seen him cook, she knew that Damon was a excellent cook. She lazily wondered if Stefan was the better cook. She giggled thinking there is only one way she was going to find out and skipped her way down to the kitchen.

Only to find Damon in a flowery apron poring syrup over pancakes just the way she liked them. she could help but laugh at his apron and how at home he looked in the kitchen, it was such a pitty he didn't eat himself because as she shoved the pancakes down she could have sworn she had never tasted anything more delicious in her life.

"Slow down Elena, you might choke" Damon chuckled watching her intently.

If I choke then at least I'll have you here to save me Elena thought, immediately feeling guilty for thinking that about Damon. Damm that boy knew how to mess with her head and make her forget all about Stefan.

"Wheres Stefan" she said going back to her pancakes.

Damon flashed her a cheeky grin which was not like him to do usually when she mentioned Stefan he scowled. "I dont thinhk hes up yet, sleeps like the dead you see, and his snoring can be so annoying, no wonder you didnt want to share a room wth him"

Damon was in a very happy mood this morning and he seemed to be on top form with his smart ass comments she thought as she stood up taking her pancakes wit her.

On the way to Stefan's room Elena couldnt help but silently wish that Stefan was more like his brother, especially in the cooking department. But she was gld in a way that Stefan was not like his Brother, because Stefan was safe he loved her, unlike Damon tefan was never goig to get bored of her and leave her.

She was suprised when she walked into Stefan's room and found his bed empty but there was a note on his pillow, with her name scribbled hastily across the front. She sat on the bed crossed legged and opened the note with trembling hands.

**My Dearest Elena**

**I'm sorry I didnt have the time to say Goodbye, but I have to go and meet Katherine. I hope that one day I can gt the chance to explain properly. Damon will keep you safe and as long as you have your necklace I will always be with you and nothing can hurt you. I'm doing this for you my darling.**

**Wait for me.**

**Love Stefan. xx**

Tears swelled up in Elena's eyes as she ripped th necklace fro er throat, she didnt want any reminder of Stefan


	4. The power of persuasion

**I am really sorry for the way I left the last chapter, it wasn't meant to end like that but it must not have saved or something, I am very sorry and I am making up for it by writting an extra long chapter now for you guys.**

**Elena provo**

He had betrayed her, he had just left her, he had lied to her, ever kiss every hug, every I love you had been a lie. She had only been his toy, something to play with until he had Katherine back.

She bolted out of the room and down the stairs with no direction in mind, she just needed to be as far away from here as possible, so she ran, she ran from the pain, from the heart ache, from the memorys and broken promises. She ran while her heart was breaking into a million pieces, until she ran into something smooth and solid. She didn't feel the impact of running into it because she was already hurting so much there wasn't room for more pain, but she did feel when a pair of strong arms held her so gently.

He pulled her tear soaked face up and when she looked into his night black eyes, the world stopped.

Damon...

**Damon provo**

He couldn't help but smile when she had asked him were Stefan was. It was only a matter of minutes until she found Stefan's note and came to the wrong conclusion and ended up in his arms, where she would stay for all of eternity, just like he had planned.

He silently followed her up the stairs and waited at the bottom of the stair case to Stefan's room and listened. He heard her breathe stop as she read through the ote, and he heard her sobs as she finished it.

Hearing her cry was the worst sound in the world it made him want to cry with her and he started feeling guilty for being the cause of her tears he promised himself that he would never hear her cry again, well not in sadness anyway. She would never feel pain again, she will be happy beyond belief, she will have everything she wants when she wants it, and he will have everything he every wanted he thought as he heard her rip the vervain necklace from he throat and run down the stairs.

As she ran into him he placed his arms gently around her supporting all of her weight. "Finay were you belong" he whispered to low for her to hear. He gently pulled her face up to his and was suprised for a moment at the look on her face, because the moment their eyes met her whole face changed. Her red eyes looked into his own as if she were seeing something for the first time, yet he had not compelled her yet. She had never looked at him this way, when he thought about it she had never looked at Stefan this way either.

She blinked and shook her head breaking eye contact and began to pull away when he gently pulled her back looking back into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Your not going to run from me, your coming away with me, far away and your going to have fun" He wispered in a gentle soothing voice absent mindedly tracing circles down her arm with his thumb. She nodded in agreement giving him a dazzling smile that matched his own.

He took her hand and led her down stairs and out the door, he had kept his promise to himself so far. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her and although he had the power to compel her he was only going to compel her when he needed to, he wanted her to come to him off her own free will, he knew if he compelled her to be his, when he turned her she would never forgive him and he would lose her. But he also knew that she loved him and wanted him and if she was given the chance to realize that he would have her for eternity, his princess.

As they got to the car she paused, "How long will we be gone? wont I need some things?" She asked with a frown on her face. She may be compelled but she was still Elena Damon thought opening the door for her. " All taken care of princess" he said cheerfully, gesturing her into the car.

Before she had turned her head he was in the seat next to her, seat belt on and pulling hers around her, he was going to treat her like the princess she was.

**Stefan provo**

He arrived at the airport just in time to catch his plane to florence, he must have looked at his phone at least 100 times since leaving the terminal, but Elena hadn't called once. Not that he had expected her to, she was probably hurt that he hadn't explined properly but Stefan was confident that she knew him well enough to know that he he was doing this to keep her safe and if he didnt have to go he wouldn't.

He started loades of messages to her before deleting each one telling himself he was better explaining this to her in person, and he would deal with this "situation" as soon as he could and go back to her.

As soon as he retrieved his small bag he ran out of the airport haling a taxi and calling the number he had saved in his phone. "The number you have dialed has not been recognised, please check the number and redial" A aoumated voice said on the other end of the life.

"What the fuck" Stefan shouted just as a taxi pulled up beside him. He ended the call and tried again. The same thing happened, but how? he thought, he knew he had copied the number perfectly. And then he realized it had all been a trick, How stupid was he, he hadn't thought to check the number before he left and know Elena was miles away from him.

Ignoring the annoyed shouts from the taxi driver, he ran back into the Airport, pushing his way to the front of a queue of very annoyed passengers, he quickly asked the woman in Italian for the first flight back to Mystic falls. He had to control his temper when she replied in an annoyed tone that here wasn't one until the next morning.

He closed his eyes and took a calming breath, he quickly thanked the lady and ran over to the car rental place calling Elena's phone only to be met by her answering machine. He tried to push down the panic that was mounting up on top of him , he knew he didnt have much time Elena was in danger and the fastest way to get to her was to drive. The only small comfort he had was that he had left her with Damon, he knew he loved her and would keep her safe, other wise he wouldn't have left but he still needed to get back to her as quickly as he could.

**Damon provo**

He checked his watch as he pulled off the moterway they had been driving for a few hours now and he suspected that Elena would be getting hungry. Stefan would have arrived in florence by now and Damon pictured the look on his face as he realised how stupid he was.

"whats funny?" Elena asked as Damon let out a small laugh, they had bee havig such a good time in the car they were already acting like a couple, they had bikered over what music to listen to, Damon giving in at first only to pull the car over and refuse to drive if was going to be forced to listen to rubbish. Instead of getting upset like he thought she would, Elena had teased Damon tickling him and while laughing and saying that he loved Britney really. Damon couldn't resist tickling her back until she cried that she was going to wet herself if he didn't stop and they had agreed to play 21 questions instead of listening to music.

Damon was proud of the fact that he hadn't compelled her since they had left, and he smiled to himself for being right, they should be like this all the time, happy and together, and they would now there was nothing stopping them.

" Oh nothing" he replied turning to smile at her, "Just thinking of my next question to ask, hmm I wonder if you will even tell me" He was on to his 19th question and he hadn't compelled her once knowing that she had answered truthully. He knew what he wanted to ask her, but he knew that he didn't want her to lie, He need to know the truth. Pulling over he turned to look at her. "The Questions I ask you know, you will answer in full honesty. She nodded and he pulled onto the road again.

He took a deep breath, " Are you a virgin?" She answered still looking at him without hesitation "Yes". He was very happy at her answer and very suprised, he wasnt sure if she had slept with Stefan and he would have been truly hurt if she had. "Do I make you nervous if yes then why?" he continued needing to know more. "Yes you do, because I'm attracted to you". The good news just kept on coming. He was going to ask the question he'd been dying to ask the most when he stopped himself. No he thought tho himself, I want her to say it t me without compulsion.

He pulled into a service station and turned towards her. "Thank you for telling me that I cant begin to tell you how happy I am right now". He said unbuckling her belt, her face ad turned slightly pink and she was trying to avoid his eyes. "So what do you want to eat, we have 20 minutes, don't want to be late do we"

**I no another cliff hanger sorry, hmm were are they going to end up? I'll update soon please feel free to review and tell me were you think they are going. Hope you are enjoying the story, sorry again about any mistakes. Don't worry the reason its rated M you will learn in the next few chapters. :-P xx**


	5. Arrival

**I hope you like this idea for this chapter, I was toying with different ideas and finally decided that I was going to go with this one. As always reviews are all welcolme the good, bad and the rude. I don't care as long as its a honest opinion. Again I am really sorry for any errors that I may make, if they bother you too much please wait a while to read the story, because then all my work will be fully edited. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Stefan provo**

The drive back to Mystic falls was a long one, he lost count at the amount of times he had phoned Elena, he wasn't sure which would scare him more if she never spoke to him again for abandoning her and putting her in danger, which would be reasonable enough, or if he never saw her again. Each of the options he couldn't live with, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. But it had seemed too Katherine like that he didn't see through it.

He hit the steering wheel in anger, he couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry, he could feel his top jaw ache and the need for human blood creep up on him, threatening to lose control he took a deep calming breathe.

He was going to have to control his temper he was turning into Damon.

"Shit! Damon" he shouted, kicking himself for not calling him sooner, he would have Damon protect Elena until he got back. Mabey he could even persuade her to answer the phone to him. "yeah right" he snorted to himself. He knew how Damon felt about Elena, as if he would do anything to help him, when it comes to Stefans relationship with Elena, Damon was more likely to take atvantage of the situation than help him.

He paused with his finger over the call button to Damon's number, could he really trust Damon? He knew how he felt about Elena and Stefan wasn't sure if he could trust Damon not to take advantage of his absence.

"Fuck it" he growled he needed to know that she was safe.

He hit the call button and nearly crashed the car when he heard Elena laughing. "Oh, Damon stop it what are yo doing put me down".

she sounded lke she was having the time of her life and she was with Damon, something was wrong.

"Ah princess I cant let you walk in how much of a gentleman would I be if I did that" Damon replied to her sexily, before he paused.

Stefan heared him put Elena down.

"I,ll be back n a minute, wait for me" Stefan could almost hear the purr in Damons voice as he spoke to her. It made Stefans blood boil to hear his brother speaking to his girlfriend like that.

"Well Hello brother"

"Damon!"

**Damon provo**

He couldn't belive that he had pulled it off, he was so happy and he doubted anything could ruin this for him now, and anything that dared try to would be dealt with.

He looked over at Elena as he heard her intake of Breathe as they passed through a set of ion gates. "I'm guessing that you like were, we are staying then" Damon asked asElena stared wide eyed upon what would apear to be a huge castle.

"Damon , were staying in a castle?" "I mean I knew you had money but I didn't know you owned a actual castle" Elena couldn't hide the joy from her face as she rambled. She was looking upon a huge white castle, It was old yet very well kept and not tarnished. It had wide towers and arch way windows and a huge garden filled with big trees and endless fields that looked enchanting in the snow. She was in a fairy tale, seated next to prince charming looking upon an enchanted land. She half expected to see a fairy pop out from one of the bushes covered in white lights.

Damon knew this was the right place to pick, it took him a while to find it, he had ran through loads of Ideas such as paris and spain, but he wanted something special for his princess. When he though of her it had hit him, nothing was better suited for his princess than a castle. He knew Elena loved all the fairytale type things so that is exzactly what he was going to give her a fairytale.

It had cost him alot of money to book the castle for just him and Elena but it was worth it. He smiled as he thought of the many upset celebrity's who had been stole of their Christmas hide away. The castle was one of the best kept secrets among the A list, it was a true haven in the middle of nowhere that was not on any map. They had to drive through miles of thick forest before getting past the gaurds of the only gate entrance. They then had to drive down to the lake and take a boat from the doc to the draw bridge.

Damon could see why so many celebrity's were happy to fork out the cash to stay here, even he thought it was beautiful and he had been to many beautiful places in his time.

He got out of the boat and lifted Elena out of her side before any of the servants could. He noticed the male bell boy and butler were looking at Elena the way most boys did and he gave them a warning look.

"Mr Salvatore, Mrs Salvatore, I am Miss Percy pleas feel free to call on me for anything" An older elegant looking made stood forward offering her hand to each of them. Damon smiled at the woman. "As good, as that would be" He laughed taking Elenas hand "were not married".

Shocked crossed the woman's face, "I am terribly Sorry Sir, please forgive my ignorance" She bowed her head in shame.

"No harm done" Damon was smiling, he expected Elena to immediately correct the woman but she just blushed, one of the things he loved most about her is that she continued to surprise him, well she was going to be very surprised by him tonight.

The maid introduced each of the staff in turn before a butler came forward with two flutes of champagne. They were issued in to a large foyer and Elena was twirling round trying to take everything in, she hadn't spoken since her first glimpse of the castle.

While Elena couldnt take her eyes of her surroundings Damon couldn't take his eyes off her, he was captivated by her expressions, and even with no make up on and in heavy snow weather clothing she was the most beautiful radiant thing he had ever seen. Even more beautiful than Katherine, her bright shining light made her the north stars in the heavens.

Elena may look like Katherine but Elena was true beauty and he knew that he would always be able to tell them apart.

As he was staring at her Elena met his eyes and it took all his self control not to take her for his own right there and then. Not breaking eyes contact he told the maid they wanted to head straight to their room and they were not to be disturbed for the night.

"The fun is just getting started" he thought as they approached the door to their room. It had taken them a while to get here being led by the maid and Damon was frustrated he had to go at a humans pace. The maid must have sensed that she was no longer needed because she handed him the key silently and quickly left.

Elena felt the wind whoosh past her as she was suddenly in Damon's arms. "Damon put me down" she giggled clinging closer to him even though shed bet her life he wouldn't let her hurt herself. "I cant let you just walk in how much a gentleman would that make me" He said snuggling into her and carrying her through the door.

His hearing picked up and he heard the sound of snarls comming from his pocket. When he picked Elena up she must have nugged his phone and someone was on the phone listening to them. Damon rolled his eyes, he didnt have to guess who it would be. He swiflty placed Elena carefully an the large bed in the middle of the room. "Ill be back, wait for me" he wispered silently cursing Stefan for ruining this moment. She looked so inviting on the bed he almost didnt walk away.

"Well, hello brother".

**Did you like it, its just the start and things are going to get juicy, Oh I must pace myself. Please review. xx**


	6. The truth

**Hi I am sorry it has taken so long for my update, but I was frustrated with myself for submitting chapters without them being edited, so I waited for my editor to come home. I hope you like this chapter, as promised this is going to get very heated. Enjoy, and as always reviews are appreciated.**

**Damon POV**

"Hello brother, what a surprise. I was under the impression you didn't have my number." Damon was trying his best to control his temper. Stupid idiot Stefan, always there when he's not wanted.

"Damon, where is she? Have you hurt her? Did you set this up?" Stefan was shouting hysterically down the phone.

"And you are meant to be the smart one. I must say it was a long shot that you would fall for my plan, but it was worth the try and clearly it paid off". As much as Damon enjoyed winding his brother up. He had other more enjoyable things he could be doing right now and Stefan was getting in his way.

"Tell me where you are. I'm coming to take her home" Stefan growled using his danger voice, or as Damon liked to call it, his 'on the verge of a major rather girly hissy fit voice'.

"Haha you really think I'm going to just give her up, just because you say so? You dont know me at all". Before Stefan could argue with him more Damon ended the call and switched his phone off. He thought briefly about throwing it out the window, but then decided that he may need it and it would be funny to listen to all the voice mails Stefan was bound to leave him.

He turned to face the door of what was to be his and Elena's room for the next few days, and suddenly a feeling he had never felt before came before him. He felt nervous; she was in there waiting for him. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her, and he was nervous she would reject him. He had the option of compelling her but he didn't want to do that. He wanted Elena to choose him, and he wanted her to belong to him of her own free choice.

Damon took a deep breath and opened the door. He was going to do what he had wanted to do since he had first seen her.

**Stefan POV**

That bastard: he had Elena against her will in God knows where, doing God knows what. _But she had been happy_, a small voice in the back of Stefan's head said. _You heard it yourself_. _Elena was laughing_. "No! No! No!", he shouted. Great, now he was going crazy, hearing voices in his head, and shouting at himself.

He knew Elena, she wouldn't willingly go off with Damon and leave him. She was being compelled to go, she must be, and that meant that this situation was worse than Stefan could have imagined. He wasn't sure what Damon would do Elena now that he had the means to make her do whatever he wanted. Stefan's only hope now of saving Elena was to find them and rescue her from Damon's clutches.

The only problem was that Damon didn't want him to find them, and Elena was in no position to give away their whereabouts, so that left Stefan with only one option. One shred of hope that he would find Elena.

Bonnie.

**Elena POV**

She had a million questions to ask Damon, but he had told her to have fun, so she decided not to ruin the mood with her negativity and just go with it. And she was having the time of her life - her and Damon were getting on so well, and she had gotten a few things off her chest that she knew he had been dying to know.

She snorted to herself "Haha dying to know" she was on such a high it was the best feeling ever. She was in an enchanted castle, with a dark handsome prince who was comming back to her in a minute, just like he said he would.

Elena started twirling around the large room, trowing her head back. She fell back on the bed, and suddenly Damon was on top of her, smiling down at her as she giggled uncontrollably.

He placed a hand gently on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Elena, I dont want to compel you any more, I want you to be mine because you choose to be, not because you had no other choice. So i'm giving you this back". He pulled her necklace out of his pocket and held it by the chain, dangling it above her.

"I hope I'm making the right decision", he whispered in her ear as he fastened the necklace around her neck, and pulled away to give her some space.

She didn't know why she did it. She couldnt explain it to herself; she was furious at Damon for compelling her and taking her against her will, but instead of slapping him like she should have done, she grabbed him and pulled him back towards her, and began to kiss him angrily.

**Damon POV**

Damon was quick to return her kiss and his joy radiated from all around him. He pushed Elena further up the bed, so quickly he ripped the silk sheets, but he didn't care. All he could think about was Elena, her sweet scent filled his nose and made him wild. His jaw ached, and the need to sink his fangs into her skin was becoming unbearble. Her sweet soft skin burned against his own hard cold skin, and he wanted to feel more of it.

She filled him with such need, it was all he could do to remember she was still human, and therefore fragile. In one quick movement he ripped every item off her except her underwear. She made him instantly hard as he looked down at her beautiful half naked body. He could feel the heat of her building between her legs and her own need matched his own.

And then he stopped. It nearly killed him to stop, but he wasn't thinking of himself. He planted a small kiss on her adorable pouting face, and pulled back from her slightly. She tried to move with him and he gently pushed her back.

"Be patient Elena we have time and I don't want you to rush into this", he said to her gently.

Elena continued to pout, but he knew that she understood. He hated that he had to wait but he didn't want her to regret anything, or wake up tommorow and blame herself for what happened, and never be his. Damon couldn't risk that happening. He wanted her for the long run, not just for the night.

"So...", Elena said shyly, glancing around for something to cover herself with. "What do you want to do?"

Damon was suprised that she didn't want to moan at him, and that she hadn't mentioned Stefan yet. Kissing was good for Elena, he should have done this alot sooner he thought as he raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

"Well first we get you fed and then I have a few questions", he said mysteriously before getting up and going to the phone on the bedside table.

**Sorry to leave it on such a cliff hanger, and with Elena still a virgin but I want to pace this out - makes it better. You have been warned that each chapter from now on is going to get naughtier, and naughtier. I promise that "The Big bang" so to say will be well worth the wait. Please review, and I'll update soon.**


	7. Realisation

**Hi, I hope everyone got to read the last chapter as I uploaded it wrong. Sorry about that guys. I hope everyone's still enjoying the story, and that it's easier to read now that it's edited. As always, all reviews are welcomed: the good, the bad, and the insulting - I don't mind as long as it's an honest opinion, because I want as much feedback as possible - so please feel free to tell me your opinion.**

**Stefan POV**

"Bonnie", Stefan shouted desperatley from Bonnie's bedroom window.

"Bonnie, it's Stefan. Let me in". He had never been invited into Bonnie's house, as he had never been there before. He tried to be as patient as possible as he waited for Bonnie to come out of her bathroom.

He knew that she was definitely in there because he remembered Elena briefly telling him that the reason they never saw Bonnie on a Thursday night was because she liked to have some time to herself, and so stayed in every Thursday.

At first Stefan thought this was a bit weird, but then the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. With all that had gone on, it was only natural that Bonnie would want some time to step back from it all.

Bonnie came out of her bathroom right on queue, and jumped when she saw Stefan at her window, before turning a deep shade of red.

"Stefan, what are you doing here".

"Let me in and I'll explain", he said with more desperation in his voice - they were wasting time here. Elena wasn't safe, and every second counted.

**Bonnie POV**

The last thing she had expected to happen was to see Stefan practically begging her to let him into her room. When she had come out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel, he had scared the crap out of her. He was perched on her bedroom window gripping the edges. It was only his nature that had kept him from bursting through her window.

Bonnie turned scarlet as she thought about what he would have found if he had burst into her bathroom. She had been day-dreaming in her bath about Damon, and well one thing had led to another and she needed to release herself. She blushed even further red at the memory.

Bonnie had let him in, and stayed quiet as he told her what Damon had done. She had to bite her tongue to stop her from saying what she really thought. She didn't blame Damon for this; she blamed Elena - that bitch had gone back on her word. What kind of a friend was she?

She had promised Bonnie that she would help her get Damon, and now where was she? Shacked up somewhere with him, that's where. Letting poor Damon take the blame, and leading Stefan into thinking she was kidnapped.

Typical Elena: she always had to have everything - even one sexy Salvatore brother wasn't good enough for her - she had to have both. It hurt Bonnie deeply. She had told Elena straight, even given her the chance to come clean about any feelings she may have for Damon.

Bonnie's anger welled up inside her; it wasn't fair, why did it always have to be Elena? Why couldn't Bonnie have a hot sexy vampire?

"I'm not standing for this", Bonnie thought bitterly. "If Elena was having Damon, then she would take Stefan! She was going to have a Salvatore brother if it was the last thing she did.

A plan was forming in Bonnie's head. She was going to get Stefan into bed. She didn't know how yet, so she needed to buy herself some time.

She took the brush containing Elena's hair, and used the location spell. Stefan couldn't see what Bonnie could, and Bonnie told him to set off in the opposite direction to Damon and Elena - this would give Bonnie time to seduce Stefan and finally have a Salvatore for herself.

**Elena POV**

The realisation of what she had done sank in. She had kissed Damon - without being compelled. She had cheated on Stefan, and she was 100% sure she would have given him her virginty if he hadn't stopped her.

She felt sick at herself; Stefan loved her deeply and he did everything for her, and she had cheated on him. And then she remembered it wasn't that bad because he had left her for Katherine, and that must mean that he didn't want her anymore. But it still wasn't right for her to go on to Damon so quickly - and Bonnie: she would be heartbroken if she knew.

Damon finished ordering room service on the phone and turned back to Elena. He put a hand under her chin, and she didn't pull back. "Foods on the way. I'm going for a little walk. I'll be back in a while and we can talk". He had been watching her intently while he was on the phone, and he must have realised she'd need some time.

Elena had this strange feeling: she didn't want him to go, and she didn't know why. It wasn't because she knew he had questions for her, or that she was mad at him, because truth be told, she wasn't mad at him.

This was exactly what she had needed: she had been so upset after Stefan had just left, and Damon had spared her the pain and heartache.

She wasn't even upset over Stefan anymore. She had Damon, so it didn't matter that he had left her, because Elena knew that no matter what, Damon would always love her. Damon would keep his promise, and always protect her, and never leave her like Stefan had.

**Damon POV **

Damon found himself getting hard again, as he thought about what had just happened between him and Elena. He had been very happy when she had kissed him back, and he was thrilled at himself because she had done it without being under his compulsion.

He wanted to know if she loved him, and he had other plans as well, that he wanted to discuss with her; but when he had seen her face as he was on the phone, he had known she needed some time to herself, so he came to explore the garden. It had a pool that was currently frozen over and a maze that would have been difficult for a human to find their way out of - but for him it was no problem.

He walked through the maze, and decided to go inside to see if the packages he had sent to himself had arrived yet. He didn't like drinking blood from the bag, but he needed the staff for the time being anyway, so he had made sure he sent himself a supply of enough blood-bags before he came.

His packages were in the middle of the foyer when he walked in whilst shaking snow off his hair. He winked at the young maid, who stared at him with an open mouth.

"Ahh, Mr Salvatore. We were just discussing whether we should bring your packages up to your room with your luggage", said the receptionist behind the desk, and nodding towards the two men who were standing by the large packages, and over the three suitcases of new clothes Damon had got for himself and Elena.

Damon wanted to carry the stuff up to the room himself, but he didn't want to cause suspicion, so he agreed when the receptionists called for two more men to help carry the stuff. She told Damon everything would be up shortly, flashing him a smile.

He couldn't put this off any longer; he'd given her time to think, and now he needed to know what would happen next.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know you were expecting more Damon and Elena action - and there will be - I promise. Let me know what you think, and I'll update soon. **


	8. no holding back

**You have been warned, this chapter is where the 'M' rating has a meaning. I hope you all enjoy it, please review.**

**Damon POV**

Her eyes were on him the moment he walked in, and he saw a strange look on her face that he had never seen before; it was a mixture of determination and concentration, and something else he couldn't place. She didn't move or speak as he came towards her, slowly sitting down on a chair a few feet away from the bed.

Damon could taste the anticipation in the air; it was like a game, to see who would give in first and speak. If he knew Elena, he knew that he would have to be the one to break the silence because Elena was very stubborn.

"Was the food good?" Damon almost hit himself for saying something so stupid. He wasn't himself. Usually he had no trouble with words, and he was smooth and sexy, but not when it came to Elena.

Elena started laughing, which made Damon even more embarrassed. She continued to giggle her little head off at him, clutching at her belly and shaking her head. This wasn't good; Damon needed her to be serious, he needed to know what was going on inside her head.

He was lying over her in seconds. Like a switch had been flipped, Elena stopped laughing and looked up at him. Damon smiled as he heard her heart rate accelerate. He was careful not to touch her, as he needed her to concentrate.

"Elena, you kissed me. You nearly lost your virginity to me. You didn't try to stop me, and you stayed - you didn't try to run from me". He took a deep breath. If she rejected him now he would never recover from it. "You can't deny it anymore! You have feelings for me; you want me, and you know that I want you. I will always want you, no matter what you say. I'll always want more from you. The question is: are you prepared to give it to me?"

He looked deep into her eyes, as he waited patiently for her answer.

**Elena POV**

Elena wasn't shocked by Damon's words - she had expected it. As much as she denied it, he was right: she did feel something for him, and she wanted to be with him. The only thing that stopped her was Stefan. But now Stefan had left her for that bitch Katherine, and Damon was here. He was always here when she needed him.

Damon wasn't like Stefan. He wasn't going to leave her, and she wanted him so badly right now. She couldn't have stopped herself if she wanted to.

She pulled Damon's mouth on to her own and moaned hungrily. This felt right... this is who she was. Damon smiled a triumphant smile, as he deepened the kiss.

Elena's tounge ran over his teeth making him extend his fangs, which turned Elena on majorly, and made her moan into his mouth. His arms encircled her, as he pulled her close to him, hard enough to bruise. She reached up and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt with shaking hands. She was shaking out of excitment. After this, there was no going back.

She couldn't believe she was in Damon's arms, and feeling the way she was feeling. She was nervous, but she needed to have him like she had never had a man before, and nothing was going to stop her.

Damon let her pull his shirt off, whilst still kissing her. He was giving her some control, and going at her pace - which to her was very fast.

Elena broke the kiss to look at the perfction of his chest. He was all muscle and made Elena feel like an ugly duck in comparison. She looked at his face, as she stroked his muscles, and saw the joy sparkling in his eyes.

He let her turn him over so she was on top of him. It was as if he had read her mind, as he exposed his neck for her. She began to lick, kiss, and bite at his neck, making Damon's hard manhood rock-solid.

"You've got too many clothes on", he growled in her ear. Elena let out a small giggle. Since he had torn her clothes to shreds, the only thing she had to put on was a black silk night gown from the bathroom.

He undid the silk belt with one finger, and kissed her shoulders and neck, as he slipped it off her.

He moved them both, so she was still on top of him, but he could sit up. He rubbed her legs, as they trembled on either side of him, before he kissed and sucked on her neck, whilst unclasping her bra. Removing each of the straps, he kissed her shoulders softly. He threw the bra on the floor, and looked at her breasts.

**Damon POV**

He smiled as he looked at her perfectly shaped breasts. He had never seen more perfect looking breasts - and he had seen alot of breasts. He was frilled that he was the only one who knew there was a difference in appearance between Elena and Katherine.

Damon took the perfect breast in his hand, and ran a finger over the nipple. Elena's response was automatic: her nipple hardened, and she threw her head back, lifting her chest up in a silent plea for more.

Damon was quick to answer her pleas, as he licked his tounge slowly over her nipple, whilst stroking the other one. He was loving the effect he had on her, and little did she know the affect she was having on him. Each of her moans made his penis throb, and the need to be inside her was building up so much that he thought he might explode.

He had to keep on reminding himself that Elena was a virgin, and that he needed to go slow to stop himself from fucking her brains out without foreplay. He wanted Elena to experience every feeling of pleasure she could before he went inside of her. He knew this was new to her, and he needed to see every reaction she had to him, before he sealed the deal and made her his forever.

He flipped her so that he was on top of her again. She unbuttoned his jeans, and began to shake more as her hand grabbed on to his large penis. "Calm down, princess. There's no need to rush", Damon whispered, stroking her cheek lovingly.

Elena nodded her head, and stroked his penis gently. Damon expertly used his legs to take his jeans off, and pressed into Elena.

He ran his hand down her smooth stomach, and slipped into her knickers. He was suprised when he felt no hair - so Elena waxed - he loved her even more for it. It was as if she knew this was going to happen soon, and she knew what he liked, so she had prepared for it. Elena gasped, as he opened the soft folds, and stroked her sensitive flesh. Elena reddened with embarrassment, as she felt a wetness flow out of her.

Damon started to move one finger inside of her, and Elena automaically recoiled. Damon pulled her hips down on top of his finger - God, she was so tight he couldn't wait to be inside of her. He moved his finger in and out of her wet passage, slowly making her moan. Her honey dripped down his finger, as she began to move with his hand.

Damon was annoyed with her underwear, so with his free hand, he ripped them off her. He nearly came when he saw her in all her glory: fully shaved, wet, and waiting for him.

He got another finger, and teased her passage open, by rubbing her clit in a circular motion. Elena grabbed his free hand, as his second finger entered her. Her cheeks were flushed red.

Damon had imagined her like this alot, but he wasn't prepared for experiencing it for real. She was the most beautiful, intoxicating creature he had ever seen. He wanted to taste her honey, that was drowning his fingers, so he withdrew them, and gently took his hand out of Elena's.

She gave him a worried look, but relaxed when she saw he wasn't going anywhere. He put his hands under her knees, moving them futher apart. When Elena realised what he was about to do, she began to protest, and grabbed on to his hair with both hands.

"No, Damon I dont think that's a...", her protests were cut off as Damon's tongue met her dripping passage. Elena's back arched, as Damon moved his tongue up and down her clit. He plunged his tongue inside, twisting it expertly in different ways.

"Damon, I think we should stop now", Elena said, taking in deep breaths. Damon chuckled - she had never had an orgasm before - so she was scared of loosing control.

"Don't worry princess. We will go together". He pulled his boxers off, and moved up so that his penis was pressing against her passage. Her honey flew down his penis, as he put a little pressure on her passage.

Her eyes flew open, and her heart galloped. Damon wasn't going to give her time to back out - he needed her now - he couldn't wait any longer. He knew she wanted him to do it; she was just scared because it was her first time.

He thrust himself into her, and bit down on her neck at the same time. He stayed deep inside her, and with all his strength, didn't move to let her get used to it - even when she let out a scream, and squirmed underneath him, trying to push him away.

**Elena POV**

She had to tell him to stop. He was too big, and he was going to hurt her - not that she had anything to compare to - but she was sure that his penis would be too much for her to take.

But she wasn't quick enough; she hesitated slightly, and that was all it took for him to be inside of her; to take her virginty. She was right: he was too big, and it hurt. She could only slightly feel the other pain of his bite. She squirmed underneath him; she needed him to move as he was far too big, and she couldn't take it.

Then the pain began to go, replaced by another feeling. She shivered as her juices began to flow again, and Damon pushed deeper into her again. A moan escaped her lips, as she began to relax against him.

Damon began to move slowly in and out of her, and the pain was completely forgotten. She moved her hips with him, as he went in and out of her. Within moments, she had gone from wanting him to get off her, to thrusting up, in order to make him go deeper.

She wrapped her legs around him, as he picked up speed. She didn't mind that he was using his vampire speed, because it made it all the more better. She felt something building inside her, and she tried to hold on to her sanity, as she moaned his name over and over.

"Let go", he said pushing hard inside her, making her scream louder.

She lost all control, as her walls squeezed against his penis, and she felt Damon come. As he came in her, she loved the feeling; she imagined it would feel horrible, but as he poured himself into her, she felt her walls contract as if they were drinking it in; as if they were dying of thirst.

They lay there for a few seconds, Damon still inside her, breathing heavily. Damon pulled his head up, after resting on her chest to look at her.

"You're mine Elena, forever."

**I hope you liked this chapter - and don't worry - I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve. I'm dying to know what you all think, so please review.**


	9. Lies!

**Thank you all for being patient for this chapter. I'm trying my best to update them as quickly as I can, but with college, work and a placement, it's really hard to find the time. I'm writing this chapter in my break from doing college assignments due in tomorrow. Shows how much I love you guys. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed; you all made me cry, and I was proud that I did you all proud. Please keep reviewing, and enjoy this chapter.**

**Stefan POV**

"Please Stefan, can we pull into a motel or something? I know she's safe." Bonnie had been none stop whining, ever since they got off the plane in Hawaii.

"Bonnie are you sure they're here, and why did they switch hotels?" Stefan tried to keep his calm, but it was hard - Bonnie was turning out to be useless. Stefan had never been to Hawaii before; it wasn't in his nature to go somewhere where the sun shone brightly, plus he didn't like the thought of being surrounded by happy honeymooners after he had lost Katherine.

"Stefan, I only get a glimpse of where they are, not an address and sat-nav directions", Bonnie huffed back.

They had been driving around in a rented SUV since the crack of dawn, looking for Elena. Bonnie had repeated the location spell over and over, but they somehow kept missing them. Stefan was frustrated; he realised Damon must know that Stefan would go to Bonnie, and that she would be able to find them. So he figured Damon and Elena were moving at all times, to avoid him catching up.

"It's tiring you know, having to do the location spell over and over. I need my rest. I don't think I'll be able to do it again until I get some rest", Bonnie said, beginning to cry.

A wave of guilt came over Stefan. It wasn't fair the way he was treating Bonnie; she was kind enough to help him in the first place, and he'd done nothing but use her. He wiped away some of her fallen tears gently.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, it's just, I cant help it, you know. I love Elena, and I know what Damon's capable of, so I need to find her, but I also have to think of you." Like a tap, Bonnie's tears stopped, as she heard Stefan's words.

"So, we can find a hotel and get some rest?", Bonnie sniffed.

With a deep sigh, Stefan gave in. "Yes, Bonnie we will go and get a hotel." Stefan kept reasurring himself that just because they were resting, it didn't mean they had given up.

Tomorrow he would find her. He was holding on to the faith that she would be in his arms again, as much as he was holding on to the last of his sanity. He thought briefly about leaving Bonnie, and using his vampire instincts to find her. But he quickly threw the thought away; he had promised himself and Elena that he would never give in to his vampire side - if he did, he'd lose himself, and then he would never find her.

When he and Bonnie reached a nice looking hotel Stefan had nearly convinced himself that things were going to be alright. He decided he would get through the night by pretending Bonnie was Elena, then maybe he could get some sleep, and not think about her.

They were greeted by a woman at reception, who wore alot of makeup. Stefan wanted to snigger: surely she was a trainee beautician, and not a receptionist.

"Hello, my name is Bianca. Do you have a reservation?" She smiled brightly at them, ignoring that their clothes were wrinkled and worn after wearing them two days straight, and that they had no bags.

"No, sorry. We haven't got a reservation, but we'd like a room please." Stefan was in a bad mood, but he could forget his manners. "And if it's not too much trouble, could we please have a room with two beds?" Even though he was pretending that Bonnie was Elena, he couldn't share a bed with her.

The receptionist looked at her computer for a few minutes, a frown building on her face. "I'm sorry, but we only have rooms with one bed. We don't have many twin rooms, as this is the honeymooner's paradise." She looked at Stefan, with a sad smile.

Stefan turned to walk out, surely there would be a hotel close by with twin rooms.

"We will take whatever you have", Bonnie said in a small voice to the receptionist, grabbing Stefan's arm. When Stefan gave her a quizzing look, she looked really tired. "Oh come on Stefan, I'm tired, and sleeping in the same bed isn't like sleeping together - and it's one night." Her eyes looked pleading.

He gave his credit card to the receptionist. Damn his chivalrous nature; he hated refusing anyone anything, and clearly Bonnie had been put through enough today. If she didn't mind, then why should he.

**Bonnie POV**

She finally had Stefan where she wanted him, and suddenly she felt nervous. What if he rejected her? What if he agreed to sleep with her, but then regretted it? Bonnie pulled at the ends of her hair, a habit she did when she was nervous.

She couldn't back down now; she had come this far, and he had agreed to share a bed with her - she wouldn't have this opportunity again... it was now or never. "Time to bag a Salvatore", she thought to herself with a giggle.

When they were in their room, she reached for him, taking him by surprise, and kissing him. She loved the feel of his lips against hers, but no sooner had she kissed him, than he was pushing her away firmly.

"Bonnie, what the hell?" Stefan's voice was a mixture of shock and outrage. She tried to kiss him again, but he was ready this time, and moved away from her.

"Stefan, you and me, we make sense. Elena and Damon are happy together - I've seen it - so we should make best of a bad situation." Bonnie let out a pout. This was not the way it went in her mind, he was rejecting her.

"Bonnie, Elena's not happy. Damon's compelling her." Stefan tried to hide his temper.

"But she's not being compelled. He gave her the necklace back, and they're together." Pain fell across Stefan's face, as Bonnie's words sank in. He shook his head angrily.

"You're lying." He was raising his voice now, something he didn't do often.

"I'm not Stefan. I promise you, they're together, and they're happy. It's why I brought you here, so maybe you could be happy, and forget about Elena, the way she's forgotten about you." Bonnie hadn't expected Stefan's reaction. His hand was on her throat in a flash.

"You mean to tell me that Damon and Elena aren't even here", he growled, tightening his grip on her neck. "Stefan, you're hurting me", Bonnie cried, growing blue. "Where are they?" Stefan spat at her in disgust - he wasn't like Stefan at all.

"I don't know." Bonnie was finding it hard to breath. Would Stefan really kill her? She was in too much pain to call on her powers and make him let her go. "A castle somewhere. I don't know; it's snowing." Bonnie was getting desperate; if he didn't let her go, she was going to die.

Stefan threw Bonnie to the ground, and disappeared out the room. "STEFAN, STEFAN", Bonnie shouted after him, but he didn't answer her.

"What have I done", she thought to herself, tears rolling down her face.

**Elena POV**

Waking up in Damon's arms, she felt more at home and safe than she had since her parents died. Damon's arm was curled around her stomach, and she had her leg tangled in between his, with her head resting on his broad chest.

Elena rolled on top of him, and playfully pushed his arms over his head. "Got you", she laughed. "Don't you know that predators always try and catch their prey off guard?".

"Ohh, you're a predator now, are you?" In a flash, Damon switched their position so Elena was underneath him. Elena laughed, and wriggled under him. "Don't you realise that predators use every advantage over their prey that they have?" Damon growled softly.

Elena reached up, and kissed him softly, while her hand stroked down the length of him possessively. Damon deepened the kiss, and Elena gently pushed him back, whilst maintaining the kiss. She pulled her fingers through his hair, and wondered idly how Damon could look this good first thing in the morning.

"Actually, I do know that, and I put it into practice", she smiled, pulling the sheet around her, and getting off the bed.

"Don't be too long", Damon said, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manor. Elena stuck her tounge out in response, and shut the bathroom door.

**Damon POV**

Damon couldn't remember ever being this happy. Waking up next to Elena had been the best feeling in the world - next to making love to her. Usually, when he woke up he felt depressed and lonely, but this morning he felt nothing but love and joy, so much so that he had woken up hours before Elena had, and watched her sleeping. She looked so sweet and innocent when she slept: her lips made a little pout as she snuggled into him, like he was a soft pillow.

Damon thought about how she was going to react when he told her he was going to make her a vampire. He was scared of what she was going to say, but he had no other choice. In all his existence, he had waited for her, and now that he had her - and knew how she felt about him - he wanted to keep her forever. Fortunately for him, he had the means to do that.

A buzzing interrupted Damon's thought. "I need a new cell phone", Damon muttered to himself, as he retrieved the phone out of his pocket - he didn't have to look to see who was calling.

"Hello, brother, how was your night?" Damon loved winding his brother up, and by now, Stefan was bound to be truly wound up, running in circles looking for them. Even if he had the witches help, he would never find them.

Stefan shouted down the phone: "Damon, you can't do this. You can't treat Elena like this. You know she doesn't want you really; you know that she's only there because you've made her" - he was clearly desperate.

Damon smiled to himself, because he knew that what Stefan said wasn't true. "Actually, brother, for your information, Elena came willingly to my bed last night. I guess history does repeat itself." He couldn't hide the gloating in his voice.

"No, you're lying: Elena wouldn't do that to me." He sounded like he was going to cry - 'how pathetic', Damon thought.

"I can't help it that she wants a real man - someone to look after her. Who would be as stupid as to fall for a forged note, and leave her to the mercy of his brother?" Damon sniggered.

He froze as he heard a gasp behind him. He had been so caught up in gloating to Stefan, that he hadn't heard Elena come out of the bathroom - and clearly she had just heard everything.

**Please review, and I will try my best to update soon. Remember, though: patients is a virtue, and I'm a busy girl at the moment. :-) xxx**


	10. Deal with it

**I once again apologise for the time it's taken me to do this chapter. I am really sorry, and I hope you are all still enjoying the story anyway. Thankyou all for the lovely reviews. If you have any suggestions regarding the story, or you don't like the direction the story is going in, or even if you completely hate the story, please feel free to tell me - I don't mind bad reviews really. As always, please enjoy.**

** Stefan POV**

The line went dead as Stefan heard Elena's gasp. She must have heard everything, but that was no good to him; Stefan knew that Damon would simply erase her memory.

As Stefan tried to think of other ways of finding Elena, apart from using Bonnie, it hit him. Damon wasn't using compulsion; if he was, Elena wouldn't have been surprised at the realisation that Damon had tricked her.

As the realisation sunk in, Stefan slid down the wall he was standing against, and put his head in his hands.

If Elena wasn't under Damon's compulsion, which meant she wanted to be with him; that she was there of her own free will, and wasn't trying to escape.

As she didn't want to be found, this entire journey had been wasted.

"No", thought Stefan. He can't let Damon win, there had to be more to it. If Elena didn't know Damon had set this whole thing up, then she must have been mad at Stefan, and wanted to get back at him.

Stefan lifted his head; he wasn't about to give up. He had to find out the full truth, and nothing was going to stop him. Even if Elena didn't love him anymore, he had to try.

**Bonnie POV**

What had she done? She had tried to seduce her best friend's boyfriend when she had been kidnapped by his evil brother.

As the tears of hatred of herself and abandonment fell down Bonnie's face, objects flew around her, until she heard a sound behind her. Everything went clattering to the floor as Bonnie tensed: she was feeling another's presence.

At first Bonnie felt very afraid, but as she began to turn around, she was over whelmed with the feeling of love and comfort.

"Grams", Bonnie gasped, as she saw her Grandmother, slightly transparent in front of her.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"But you're dead. How are you hearing?" Bonnie sniffed: she was so happy. She had missed her grandmother so much.

"Bonnie," her grandmother said in a soft, gentle voice. "I never left. Even though my body died, my spirit will always remain. I will always be here for you; I'm here now to help".

Bonnie reached out to touch her grandmother, but her hand went straight through her.

"But grams, how can you help, I've messed up so badly. Stefan hates me; Elena will as well when she finds out." Bonnie's tears began to start again, as she remembered what she had done.

"Bonnie, my dear, you have so much to learn still. You know what we are: for us nothing is impossible. We control the supernatural; whatever we want is ours." Bonnie's grandmother was smiling warmly down at Bonnie.

"But grams, what I wanted, it's wrong; it's wrong to take Stefan. I mean Elena's been kidnapped. I should be helping rescue her, not trying to bag a Salvatore for myself." Bonnie put her head in her hands; she was so over whelmed with guilt.

"Dear Bonnie: that is where you're wrong. She hasn't been kidnapped; Elena is quite happy with Damon, and so you should be happy with Stefan if you want him".

Bonnie didn't know what to say. Her grandmother had never lied to her, and that meant she was right about Elena. Elena was selfish, so why shouldn't Bonnie be. Her grandmother was right: she was a witch. She controlled the supernatural, so she controlled Stefan, and she would make him hers. She would make him love her; make him look at her the way he looked at Elena. She would have whatever she wanted, and no one was going to stand in her way.

"Tell me what to do," Bonnie growled, power and dominance filling her veins.

Suddenly, beneath her grandmother was a spell book. "This is the family's spell book. It is yours now," and with that she dissolved into the air, like mist.

**Elena POV**

As she looked at his face, she was lost for words. How could he have done that to her? He was responsible for this whole thing. His plan to get her into bed had worked, and what was worse was that some part of his conscious had kicked in, and he hadn't compelled her to give him her virginity… but she had. She had cheated on Stefan, with his own brother.

She didn't know who she was madder at: herself, or him. She couldn't fully blame him for this; she gave him permission; she agreed to sleep with him; she had even enjoyed it. And now Stefan was never going to forgive her. He thought that Damon was compelling her, but when he learnt the truth, he may not even want her anymore.

"Well I have to at least try", thought Elena, and she turned away from Damon.

"Elena, no let me explain." Damon grabbed her arm, and pulled her back towards him.

"I don't want to hear your excuses; you lied to me, I never want to see you again." Elena tried to pull her arm out of Damon's strong grip.

"No, you're not going anywhere. Now that I know the truth, we will be together. I can't let you go running back to him now, not after what has happened between us." Damon's voice was calm, but pleading.

"What truth Damon? You tricked me. The only reason I'm here is because I had no other choice. Now let me go to Stefan." Even though she knew her words weren't completely true, she wanted him to let her go. She had to get to Stefan; he was going to be so upset with her.

"Elena I love you, and you love me to; you just won't admit it. So you're staying until you do." Elena stopped struggling at his words; he had never said that to her before, and she was stunned.

**Damon POV**

Damon took this opportunity to pull her over to the bed.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Damon moved from the bed, over to their luggage.

Elena didn't have time to move from the bed, even if she had wanted to before Damon was back.

"Damon, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Elena shouted in protest, as he slapped a pair of handcuffs around her wrists and the bar of the bed.

A wolfish grin swept across Damon's face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try and talk you into any kinky stuff. Well not yet anyway." Elena couldn't help it, as heat flooded her cheeks, and turned her beetroot.

Like a switch, Elena was angry again.

"So, what? You're just going to keep me here prisoner for the rest of my days?" she shouted at him in disgust.

"Of course not; just until you realise that you're in love with me - and make no mistake Elena, you do love me. The sooner you realise that, the better it will be." He stroked her cheek with his finger, and as she pulled back, he grabbed her jaw, and made her face him again.

"I don't love you Damon, so this is pointless. I will never be yours." Even though her words hurt, he let her go. He knew what she said wasn't true: if it was, she wouldn't have willingly given up her virginity to him.

As Damon stood up from the bed, anger flared in Elena. She was not going to be chained to a bed like a slave, while he done whatever he wanted. "Damon, why do you need these? It's not like I can out run you", she said through clenched teeth. "But, I'll try", Elena added silently to herself.

"Because you will try anyway, and I don't much fancy showing my rather dashing naked self to the staff, when I bring you back".

As Damon walked into the bathroom, he had to remind himself not to be too rough with her; she was, after all human, and humans were complex creatures. They didn't have a switch for their emotions the way vampires did. That's when the idea hit him: maybe in order to fully have Elena for himself, he had to make her more like himself. Maybe then she would understand better. Only time would tell.

**What did you think? Please let me know, and I'll update when I next get a chance.**


	11. Control

**Thank you again for being patient with me. I hope you are all enjoying this story, and that you continue to enjoy it. My original plan was to just do the story on Damon and Elena, but I am having fun with Stefan and Bonnie's story as well. I want to know what you think about this. Is it too much? Should there be less? Does it make the Damon and Elena parts better? Please review and let me know.**

**Damon POV**

As the hot water ran down his body, Damon thought hard about what he was going to do next. He knew that Elena loved him - she had given him her most precious gift, her virginity. Damon didn't doubt that she loved him as much as she loved Stefan, but the big question was: was she willing to leave Stefan and only be with him? Because if there was one thing Damon hated, it was sharing things with Stefan. He had shared Katherine with him, but when it came to Elena there was no way he was going to share her.

Damon stepped out the shower and began to dry himself with one of the large fluffy towels. For the first time in many years, Damon doubted himself. Elena had a strong mind and knew what she wanted; her fiery passion was one of the things that had made him fall in love with her.

Damon breathed in a big gulp of air; even though he didn't need to breathe at all, it still gave him a small, familiar comfort. He didn't know what came next for him and Elena, but what he did know was that he was going to stick to his first decision. The only way Damon would let her leave this castle was when she realised that last night hadn't been a mistake, and that they were right for each other. She would have to be ready to leave Stefan and give herself to Damon completely.

**Bonnie POV**

"That vampire won't know what hit him", Bonnie thought with a cheeky smile, as she walked along the beautiful coast, yet again in search of Stefan. She was about to walk back to the hotel and do a spell to find him, when a white figure caught her eye. Stefan was sat on the sand, with his toes in the ocean, staring up at the stars. She sat down next to him, but he didn't turn his head.

"So, how's the search for Elena going without me", said Bonnie smugly. She knew that Stefan needed her to find Elena - unless he knew another witch. Stefan shrugged and sighed. "Not good then", said Bonnie getting up.

"Well let's get a few things straight, shall we". Stefan turned to look at her, as he heard the power behind her voice.

"You always presume I will come to the rescue, that I will do everything I can to help, no questions asked. Well guess what, the freebees have ran out, and so has my patience. You will do what I want, you will beg for my help on bended knees. If you don't, you will never find her - I'll make sure you don't". Bonnie crossed her arms in front of her, impatiently waiting for his reply. There was no point in arguing, but she knew Stefan would anyway.

Stefan sprang to his feet in outrage, "Fine Bonnie, if you're going to be like that, I'll find another witch to help me. I'll go to Katherine if I have to". He turned to go and crumbled to the ground, clutching at his head in agony.

He was really pissing her off, thinking he could just leave her. Her grandmother was right: she didn't have to put up with this, she made the rules.

"Fine, we will forget about finding Elena - it's not like she wants to be found anyway. You will do what I want Stefan; do you know why?" Bonnie bent down to whisper in his ear, easing the pain a bit so he got everything. "I own you, vampire".

**Elena POV**

How could he chain her up like this? He did sort of have a point about her running away, but still, she didn't like being dominated like this. She glared at the bathroom door, as Damon showered; it was the perfect look for when he walked in.

Of course it was ruined when Damon scared the crap out of her by using his vampire speed; her eyes weren't quick enough to see him come through the door, and she felt him stroke her face.

"You shouldn't pout, I heard they cause wrinkles". Elena remained silent and still as Damon smiled at her.

She wanted to annoy him, and she knew that Damon was baiting her. He wanted a reaction out of her, and Elena wasn't in the mood for giving Damon what he wanted.

"Oh, come on Elena, don't be like that". Damon gave her his sweetest looking pouty face but she still didn't budge.

"If you won't talk to me", Damon sighed, and then smiled, "I guess I'm just going to have to make you scream instead".

"You wouldn't dare" thought Elena silently to herself. It was as if Damon had read her thoughts.

"Oh, believe me Elena, I would". Damon pulled her so she was in the middle of the bed. She frowned at him in disbelief. Surely he wouldn't try anything with her still handcuffed to the bed?

He lifted her other arm and Elena was even more puzzled until she heard another click, as Damon handcuffed her one free arm up with the other one.

"Surely Damon's only joking", thought Elena. She decided that he was only doing this to break her silence, and she'd be damned if he cracked her.

Damon ran a hand up her leg softly, until he came to her underwear. "Still not going to talk", he asked, inching his fingers higher.

Elena remained silent, and didn't flinch from his touch.

"I was hoping you would say that", he said, ripping her knickers clean off.

Her hands pulled on the handcuffs, as she reacted and tried to stop his head, but she was suddenly glad she was restricted from stoping him.

Elena didn't have time to protest now that she knew she needed to, because heat flooded through her. Damon was licking and sucking her clit, and she couldn't stop the wetness that flowed out of her. Moans began to build in Elena's throat, as she began to reach her climax.

She could feel Damon's smile, and she knew that he had gotten what he really wanted, but she didn't care. It felt too good to stop, and right now all she wanted was to release. She suddenly felt Damon's face change, and she felt his fangs sink into her, right where his tongue had been. She felt pain, but it only turned her on more, and the blood felt good running down her thigh.

Damon moaned in pleasure, as she came into his mouth, and he tasted her blood mixed with her cum.

Damon licked her again, to seal the wound, and came up to meet her. "You have no idea how good they taste together". He was glowing the same way he had last night, and he looked at her with pride.

**So, what do you think? That was for the fan who commented that Damon should be a bit more kinky. I agree, and I warn you that I am only getting warmed up. I hope this was to everyone's liking. Please review, and I'll try and update soon.**


	12. Pointless resistance

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. I hope you are all still enjoying the story and continue to enjoy it and review and tell me what you think of the chapters.**

**Stefan POV**

Stefan didn't know how much time had passed when he woke up in the hotel room. He searched his mind for the last thing he remembered, and then it hit him. He remembered the pain Bonnie had submitted him to; he remembered her power and the cruelty of her voice as she told him he would have no choice but to give her what she wanted.

"Good morning Stefan." He jumped off the bed as he heard Bonnie enter the room.

"I was wondering when you would wake, I must have stunned you last night". Her voice wasn't sympathetic in the slightest. In fact, she sounded almost proud of the control she now knew she had on him.

Stefan began walking towards the door, he didn't want to be anywhere near Bonnie.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bonnie said, making herself comfortable on the bed. She didn't seem surprised or bothered that he wanted to get away.

"As far away from you as possible", Stefan spat over his shoulder. Bonnie let out a sadistic laugh at his words.

Stefan reached for the door handle; as he grasped it - intending to rag the door open and leave dramatically - he cried out in pain. The handle burned his skin where he touched it.

"Vervain," Stefan guessed, and spat at Bonnie.

"Actually, I did think of that at first but then I thought using Vervain would be foolish, because eventually you would be able to endure the pain long enough to leave, or it wouldn't have the same effect, or you would simply break your way through the door." Bonnie giggled to herself.

The bitch had thought of everything. As Stefan concentrated he could feel it now, the power surrounding the room which was preventing him from leaving. He couldn't believe how he had missed it before; the pulse of the power was sickening. It drained his strength and kept him prisoner. He had seen spells that kept vampires in, even been inside a tomb with no way of leaving. But this was something else; this was a pissed off witch showing her strength and power- payback was a bitch. He knew he wasn't going to be able to leave until Bonnie lifted the spell but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

Stefan launched himself with all his strength at the door. He felt the blistering pain all through his body, but he wasn't giving up. He tried to push against it but the harder he pushed, the more it hurt. The spell was too strong; Bonnie was too strong; and now the only way to reach Elena was to give Bonnie what she wanted.

Stefan turned to look at Bonnie, hatred clear on his face. "What do you want?" he said in a defeated tone.

Clamping her hands together in front of her she said: "well firstly you're going to let me into your mind. I tried to do this before but you were repelling me too much. So you let me in; you let go."

"And then what?" Stefan said through gritted teeth, his temper flaring.

"And then…. well, we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

Stefan battled with himself: part of him wanted to stay angry and not allow her to do whatever she wanted to do to his mind; the other part of him was trying to reason with the angry part. In the end reason won, he would have to give in to her. He had no other choice.

He nodded his head slowly. Trying not to flinch at Bonnie's touch, Stefan closed his eyes, giving in defeated and allowing her in.

"Elena" he thought right before he passed out.

**Elena POV**

Elena was still riding the high from her orgasm, trying to focus on Damon's eyes, when she heard a faint knock on the door. Damon growled in response to the knock and went to answer the door. Panic filled Elena but there was no need; the handcuffs were gone and she was fully covered by the large duvet.

"Hello, Mr Salvatore, I hope you are having a pleasant day" said the maid walking into the room pushing a large trolley with her. She looked at Elena with jealous eyes for a second before turning back to Damon with a smile. Her eyes lingered on Damon's abs, her mouth slightly ajar. Damon had remembered to cover Elena but forgot to cover himself as he stood before the maid in his boxers.

"Oh I am having a marvellous day thank you", answered Damon with pride, casting a quick wink at Elena. Elena blushed deeply and he looked over to her. The maid decided to take it in her stride and lingered.

"So, everything you asked for is there, would you like me to pop open the champagne?" she asked in a flirty voice, moving her hand towards the bottle.

"The champagne is for later. I'll do it myself" said Damon, clearly getting annoyed that she hadn't left already; but the maid wasn't fazed by his obvious annoyance at her presence.

Elena was getting annoyed at the maid too. Yes Damon was simply too good to let go, but she must see that she had already lost the battle.

Elena was shocked at her thoughts; she sounded so possessive - and it was over Damon. He wasn't hers to be possessive over, was he? Elena was so confused. She had enjoyed what had just happened between them, but she hadn't been in control. But then she had enjoyed it more because she hadn't been in control.

Damon snapped. He looked deeply into the maids eyes. "You're going now, here's your tip. You're not coming back again; you won't talk to me; you won't even look at me." The maid blinked. She held out her hand silently for the tip, her head bowed towards the floor. Damon handed her a few notes and she left the room silently.

Normally Elena would have been angry at Damon for using compulsion; but she was relieved that the maid had left and wasn't going to bother them again.

Damon went over to the trolley, lifting the silver lid off the food to reveal curly fries and a cheese burger.

"I wasn't sure what you would like so I guessed. I'll order something else if you don't want it." Damon sounded sweet and apologetic as he wheeled the trolley towards Elena.

"No, its fine", Elena said eyeing the cheese burger. "It's just - it's weird to be eating this first thing in the morning."

Damon chuckled, sitting down on the bed next to Elena. "Elena, it's nearly four o'clock in the afternoon."

Elena was openly shocked. "Where had the day gone?" she thought, frowning.

Damon, sensing her change in attitude, sighed. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Elena nodded in response.

"I was rather hoping that you would have changed your mind about being mad at me." He smiled at her and Elena could swear she could see the stars in his eyes. She shook her head to get rid of the thought.

She ate in silence as Damon assessed the other things on the trolley. He placed the bucket with the champagne in, on the bed side table. He picked up a few DVDs that were also on the trolley.

"Ugh I said no romantic stuff", he said in annoyance, putting 'The Notebook' DVD back on the trolley.

"Now here is a film I wouldn't mind watching", he said holding up 'Charlie's Angels'. Elena couldn't help but giggle. "I never had you down as a chick-flick fan" she said, still giggling.

"This is not a chick flick; besides, brings back memories" said Damon with a wide grin.

Elena's mouth fell open. "You mean you and them. All of them?" she asked slightly jealous. She knew Damon had been with other girls; but it stung to think that he had been with so many girls that were so much more beautiful than her. Her eyes dropped as she tried to hide her insecurities.

She wondered how Damon still wanted her, and why he was going to so much extreme to keep her when he could have any girl in the world.

Damon put a finger under her chin and crushed the DVD in his other hand. "Elena, I have never met a creature more beautiful than you; I never loved anyone more than I love you. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you."

Elena tried to pull herself together; she was dangerously close to giving him what he wanted. She reached out for 'The Notebook', changing the subject. "Please" she said pleadingly, looking into his eyes.

She got her wish. Damon took a remote off what she thought was a cabinet at the end of the bed. A large T.V. appeared when he pressed the button on the remote. Elena continued eating throughout the movie.

When the movie was over Damon held Elena as she cried; 'The Notebook' always managed to make her cry. Damon hadn't been watching the movie; he had been watching Elena, while quietly sipping on a bag of blood.

"You know, you humans are so ruled by your emotions" said Damon stroking Elena's hair. This made Elena stop crying, and giggle at him.

"This is coming from the vampire who would snap someone's neck if they so much as looked at him in the wrong way" she said crossing her eyes as she looked up at him.

Damon growled playfully and flipped them both over so he was on top of her. He began tickling her and she laughed hysterically.

"Damon….. Stop…I…you're….." she couldn't manage to get a full sentence out without laughing. "I have other ways of punishing people who look at me the wrong way" he said playfully as she tried helplessly to stop him tickling her.

"Damon….I…. going…..wet ….myself". She continued to laugh. He stopped tickling her and bent down to kiss her. Elena didn't resist him as his lips met hers. She welcomed him, opening her lips to let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth.

She was still naked and she didn't care. It was weird how she felt comfortable completely naked in front of Damon now. She got an odd buzz at the way he looked at her when she had no clothes on. He was right, he had been with many beautiful women but none of them-or so he thought-could compare to Elena.

Damon's dick was pressing against her and Elena felt sore. "Probably from the bite" she thought, grimacing. Damon moved away from her slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry princess", he said in realisation. He was about to give her some blood to make her heal properly when he eyed the champagne bucket on the bedside table.

He raised an eyebrow at Elena and confusion passed over her face. Damon scooped some ice from the bucket and placed it on Elena's stomach. Elena flinched slightly at the cold but allowed him to rub it over her. She arched her back as he ran the ice over her nipples, making them bud. Goose bumps rose on her skin as the heat of her skin melted the ice, causing it to run down her body as he rubbed.

Damon got a new piece of ice and ran it over the inside of her thigh. When the ice got to her clit Elena gasped as the cold of the ice sent a jolt of electricity through her. It didn't hurt as Damon rubbed the ice slowly up and down her vagina.

Elena couldn't tell if it was her juices or the ice that was making her wet. She relaxed a little as Damon moved to get another piece.

"Trust me" he breathed to her heavily. Elena nodded frantically in response. Why shouldn't she trust him? He hadn't yet done anything she didn't enjoy immensely. So when he put the large piece of ice inside of her she went with it.

Heat flooded her cheeks from the feel of it. His tongue followed the ice and Elena felt the wondrous sensation as he moved the ice with his tongue. Elena moaned and grabbed the bar behind her. She began to pull away - an automatic reaction when she felt herself hitting her peak. But Damon was one step ahead of her as always and he clamped his arms around her legs and pulled her closer to him. He pushed the ice further into her as she came, screaming his name. Her cum melted away the rest of the ice and Damon swallowed her cum with a moan of his own.

**What did you think? There is still a lot more kinky stuff to come. Please review and I will update soon.**


	13. I put a spell on you

**Hi guys. Thank you all for your patience. I realise you must all be frustrated having to wait for me to upload new chapters. I hope that you like the chapters and find they're worth the wait. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Bonnie POV**

Bonnie fiddled with the necklace impatiently. It had always annoyed her when Elena had done this, but now she knew that when you were irritated or nervous you couldn't help it.

She tugged on the necklace and tutted to herself. She hated wearing jewellery; she didn't see the point in it. Hanging something from your neck, never taking it off, not to mention the filth it must collect. Bonnie shivered uncomfortably at her thought. She wanted to rip the stupid thing clean off her neck and never look at it again.

But she couldn't. Stefan would notice when he woke if she wasn't wearing the necklace, and all her hard work would be ruined.

While Stefan was out cold Bonnie had slipped out and got the tacky necklace from the souvenir shop in the hotel. She hadn't bothered to look for one that resembled Elena's more, because she knew that Stefan had had the necklace for a very long time and would notice any differences, so she had placed a charm on the necklace instead.

It was weird how easy magic was to her now; it was as if when she had truly embraced her birth right she had been given her full power. "Nothing was too difficult for her now", she thought with a smile. She had promised herself that she would get Stefan to be hers and she wasn't about to break a promise to herself.

She drew in a deep breath: "this is it" she thought lying across the other bed facing away from Stefan.

**Stefan POV**

Stefan woke up as he felt a small jolt of fresh pain in his head. His eyes snapped open and he sprang to his feet in confusion.

"Where am I?" he thought in panic. He couldn't remember anything. And then a movement caught his eye.

"Elena." He cried in panic as he rushed to her side.

"Stefan?" Elena said groggily trying to pull herself up. Stefan put his arm underneath her and paused.

Elena's body felt weirdly different; he had caressed her hundreds of times, but when he lifted her, she felt unfamiliar. Stefan shook his head which still hurt. He decided he was being stupid. He had other things to worry about; Elena clearly needed him and he was thinking bizarre things, instead of finding out what was going on.

She glanced around the room looking for someone. "Where is Damon?" she asked in a worried voice.

Anger flared up in Stefan. "What has Damon got to do with this? Did he put us here?" he growled. Damon was known for playing some sick jokes, but hurting Elena was going too far.

"No, Stefan he wouldn't hurt me, he loves me", Elena said pulling away from him. Stefan sighed, "Yes I know he does; I worry about that sometimes." He tried to pull Elena back towards him but she continued to pull away.

"Stefan, why would you be worried about Damon loving me?" Elena frowned.

"Well because I love you, and I don't want to share you." Stefan was still reaching for her gently ignoring her struggles.

"Let go of me Stefan, what do you think you're doing?" She tried even more desperately to pull away from him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Stefan said, dropping his hands from her.

"I need to find Damon, he will be worried. I can't believe you did this." She stood up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Did what Elena? Wait where are you going? What's going on?" Stefan swiftly moved and blocked her way to the door.

"You brought me here; you kidnapped me, and when Damon finds out he isn't going to be happy." She tried to shove past him but he stopped her.

"Elena, what are you talking about? I wouldn't kidnap you. I love you." He placed his hands on the sides of her face and brought his lips down to hers.

"No Stefan, you have to let me go. I care about you, I do, but it's always been Damon." She pushed with all her might and he froze. Her words cut through him like knifes; he never dreamed she would ever say that.

Stefan began to cry and ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

**Bonnie POV**

Bonnie looked in the mirror that was next to the bathroom door. She smiled at her reflection a little bit; it felt weird to look in the mirror and see Elena's reflection staring back.

Her spell had worked so well Stefan had fallen for it perfectly and done everything like she had expected him to. Bonnie licked her lips as she heard the click of the bathroom door lock.

"I am going to have so much fun with this", she thought putting on her best sympathy face.

**Damon POV**

"Definitely going to need more ice", he thought, playing with strands of Elena's hair as she slept across his chest. She really was an incredible creature; he had never experienced anything like her before. He usually had to wait for hours before he was properly aroused enough to cum when he had been with other woman, and he had always pictured her face when he wanted to cum. But being with her in person was mind blowing.

When he looked into her face as she orgasmd he couldn't control his own orgasm. He wanted her all of the time; he loved seeing her in ecstasy, and he loved the feel of her body, and the way it felt to be inside her.

He loved her so much and she was his. He bent down to kiss her sleeping head softly. He was happier than he had ever been in his entire existence, and it was all because of her. He had wanted this for so long, and now that he had it Damon swore to himself that nothing was going to take this away from him. He may not deserve her - what with all that he had done - but she was his entire existence.

Damon frowned at himself; there was one problem that they had to face. Elena was human and that meant that she was going to die someday and Damon would lose her. Damon knew that he could never let that happen; he couldn't watch her grow old and die while he stayed young and healthy with eternal life. And he had no plans to end his existence within the next 50 years just so he wouldn't have to live without her. "Elena would have to become a vampire" Damon thought strongly to himself. She would reject the idea like she had when Stefan had offered to turn her, and she would hate him for a very long time for forcing it on her, but Damon had no other option.

He gently shook Elena awake. She looked up at him and smiled shyly; a wide blush spreading across her cheeks. "Hi", she said, looking down at his stomach.

"Hello to you to, Elena" said Damon in a sexy voice, gently pulling her chin up to look into her eyes. "Elena, my love, my princess; be mine forever" he whispered softly to her, almost like a lullaby. She dropped her head exposing her neck to him freely.

"Forever" she whispered to him in a sure voice. He withdrew his fangs and she sighed, smiling. She knew what was going to happen and she wasn't afraid; she wasn't going to fight. She wanted him forever, the same way he wanted her and she was ready to die to be with him forever.

Damon paused and pulled her back to look at him. "No" he said in a shaking voice. Elena looked at him hurt. She opened her mouth to reply but he put his finger on her lips.

"Not now, Elena. First…. well first I want…." Damon stuttered over his words, something he had never done. He blinked and shook his head, steadying himself. "Elena before I turn you, there is something I want you to do".

"Anything" she said in the same sure voice, smiling at him. "Elena, I want you to marry me. I don't want anyone else. Marry me and be my queen of the night"

Elena said nothing as shock took over her; she was speechless. "Elena, will you be Mrs Damon Salvatore? Will you spend eternity by my side as my wife?" He was beginning to panic; he couldn't be his usual cocky self when he was proposing. And she knew this wasn't a joke. He made it clear that he wasn't joking.

**What did you all think? Please review and let me know what you think should happen next. I will try my best to update soon.**


	14. you belong with me

**Hi, I hope you all liked the last chapter, thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories. I hope you like this new chapter; I tried to write it quick for you all. I know that some readers were a bit confused about some points in the story. Please review and let me know what is confusing, so that I Can make alterations for the benefit of other readers, or alternatively if you don't want to make your comment public, private message me and I will get back to you and try and explain it to you individually. As always please enjoy.**

**Elena POV**

"Answer him!" she was screaming in her head. But it was as if her mind and her mouth weren't connected any more. "Say yes before he takes it back" her mind pleaded. But still all she could manage was a slow blink.

"Elena I know this is a big shock" Damon said breaking the silence that was beginning to get awkward.

"I know I can be irrational and impulsive, but I have never been sure of anything more, than I am sure of you. I want you in every way I can. I want to make you mine and never have to let go. So please say yes." He looked at her pleadingly before he added.

"Of course if you refuse I can always make you be my wife" his cocky grin spread across his face and Elena couldn't help but smile at him. It was so like Damon.

He was right, he was impulsive and irrational in his decisions, he used people like toys and killed them when he wanted without remorse, and he was selfish and spoilt and cocky. When he decided he wanted something nothing would stop him from getting it, Elena herself was proof of that.

But he was also loyal to those he loved- even when he didn't want to admit it. He could charm his way out of anything, he was handsome and strong and protective of her, but he also trusted her and let her make her own mistakes. As much as she had tried to deny it, she couldn't anymore. He was her Damon and she was majorly, totally, butt crazy in love with him.

Damon was still waiting for an answer and finally she found her voice.

"Yes, I will marry you; I can't deny my feelings anymore. I love you Damon" she whispered smiling as his face radiated pure joy. They kissed deeply, but slowly.

As she kissed him Elena was shocked at how easy it was to say yes. He was everything that was wrong for her, a total bad boy, and yet by choosing an immortal life with Damon, she was choosing an existence full of excitement and discovery.

She knew she would have many adventures with Damon and would never be in any danger with him, because he loved her unconditionally and would do anything to keep her safe. Just like Stefan would.

"Stefan" she gasped breaking the kiss. Damon was angry for a second, then sighed shaking his head. "Elena, forget Stefan, this is just you and me now, let him go". He looked at her with sad eyes but his voice gave away, that his hearts weren't in his words.

"No, Damon we have to talk to him, make him understand" She looked at Damon, guilt clear on her face.

She had never meant to hurt Stefan, she had been tricked and she was guilty because she had done the thing, that she knew would cause him the most pain he had ever felt. What made things worse, was that she didn't regret any of it, not sleeping with him or agreeing to marry him, because Damon had made her see that they were made for each other, that she was only lying to herself and to Stefan.

She should have met Damon first, and she had been wrong to lead Stefan on, because the truth was, that she knew from the moment she met Damon, she didn't really love Stefan, Damon showed her what real love was. What she felt with Stefan wasn't love; it was more like a strong affection, like you have with a brother or sister.

"I owe him an explanation Damon, we owe him the truth" she looked into his eyes and kissed him softly. "I don't want to spend the rest of eternity running away from the guilt, he's your brother Damon, and soon he will be mine as well" Elena cringed slightly at the awkwardness yet to come.

Damon sighed defeated. "Am I to spend the rest of eternity, giving my wife, everything she wants" he grinned at Elena and she knew she had won.

Elena didn't reply to his comment and began to run her hand down his strong, muscled stomach. She thought she heard him growl "Mine" as he entered her but she was too absorbed to care.

**Bonnie POV**

Bonnie wasn't sure anymore, if she had made the right choice, as she sat on one of the bed in silence, as Stefan looked at her, waiting for an explanation. She didn't know how Elena had handled it; Stefan's brooding stares, sent shivers down her spine.

While it was fun being Elena, she didn't like how Stefan now treated her, he had to be seriously mad and confused but he was giving her, time and space to collect her thoughts, while he stared at her intently.

Bonnie had always found it sweet, that Stefan didn't argue with Elena, but it was really beginning to piss her off. Sometimes couples argued with each other, just for the sake of it. It was a weird, kind of passion, but it was what was considered normal. Sometimes you needed, to just let off some steam on eachother, but how could you do that, when your boyfriend was Stefan Salvatore AKA a door mat boyfriend, who never argued back.

Bonnie rolled her eyes in defeat. "I guess, I have to be the one to break this stupid silence competition" She thought, looking at Stefan with her best accusing look.

"Why are you so upset Stefan, there was no need for your actions" it was weird speaking in Elena's voice, and Bonnie still had to practice the right facial expressions, that went along with Elena's words.

"I'm sorry Elena, I am just….it is just…..well one of us is confused"

"This boy had no back bone" Bonnie thought irritated, but the look on his face made her begin to feel guilty. Stil,l she had to go through with the plan; it was the only way she was going to get what she wanted.

"You're the only one who is confused Stefan, I love Damon, I always have, and telling me you love me and kidnapping me isn't going to change that"

"I didn't" Stefan began, but she continued like she hadn't heard him.

"I can't stay here; do you know how worried he will be?" She got up and Stefan rose with her.

"I'll take you home" He was frowning and looked like he was in deep thought.

He went to open the door for her and paused, frowning down at the handle. Bonnie tutted and nudged past him, and flew open the door.

"No Stefan, you go home, I'm going to find Damon and pretend like this never happened." She paused, mid-way down the corridor and added. "You won't see me for a while." She turned her back on his heart broken face, smiling to herself.

Soon Stefan would return to mystic falls with a broken heart ,and Bonnie would be the one that mended it, while the real Elena, really was with Damon, and wouldn't dare return home, not after what she had done behind Stefan's back with his brother.

**So, what did you think? I would love it if use gave me a few ideas, as to what you would like to see in the next chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know, I will update as soon as I can.**


	15. Welcome home

**Please note the person who usually does my editing is away at the moment, for work. But I don't want to keep you all waiting. So I am trying my best with the spelling and grammar so I can upload quicker instead of waiting for him to come back. Please let me know if it is too of putting and I will wait until he is back before I upload any more chapters. As always enjoy and please leave your comments. Thank you. **

**Elena POV**

"May I get that for you Miss Gilbert" Damon bent down to tie her shoe laces for her. They were on their fourth, attempt at going down stairs, to check out and go home, which seemed like an easy enough task, but for some reason Damon couldn't stand Elena being dressed. Which caused her to be naked again and from there it was like a domino effect. At least they had managed to get a shower. Elena blushed as she remembered and began to day dream about their shower.

*Flash back*

_"Come on Damon, we have to do this sooner or later and sooner is better" she tried to stand up from the be, were she currently was tangled up with Damon, she couldn't tell what was her and what was him anymore. _

_"Why is it better sooner?" Damon wasn't letting go, but she couldn't give in again or she would never get a shower._

_"Because, the sooner we get all the drama over and done with, the sooner we can hide away from the world" Elena grinned, she could tell that Damon liked the sound of that._

_"Maybe your right, hiding away from the world for a few decades would be good" Elena thought she had won and attempted to get up again- - not that she wanted to, she just didn't want to smell around Damon._

_Damon began to let her up and then changed his mind, moving so he was on top of her to accurately kiss her. "I thought about it, and I think we should start the hiding now" he kissed her deeply- -boy was he stubborn._

_Elena kissed him back for a while, but stopped him before she completely forgot her point. "Don't you want to marry me" Elena pouted._

_It worked; Damon sprang to his feet, gently pulling her with him. "Of course I do Elena, Its just now I've finally got you, I can't bear to leave you alone, not for one second" he bit his lower lip reading her face at his words –he could be so sweet when he wanted to._

_Elena smiled and he smiled back running a finger down her arm. "Come on then, miss impatient, let's shower" Elena frowned at him for a second, and then giggled nervously. _

_When Damon wanted something, he didn't stop until he got it. What he wanted right now was to be in a closed cubicle with hot water pouring down both their bodies; Elena forgot all her nerves and followed him willingly._

"Hello, Elena, snap out of zombie mode" Damon was waving his arms in front of Elena in an attempt to bring her back to reality.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something" Elena giggled giving herself a shake. "Well I hope it was me, or I am going to be a very jealous fiancé" Damon wiggled his eyebrows, something he did often that made Elena's heart melt.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder playfully. "You will never know, because I will never tell" Damon growled at her playfully.

"Oh, you and I both know you will tell me, if you want to or not" he pounced at her and wrapped his arms around her, making her giggle hysterically.

He kissed up and down her neck and Elena sighed, reluctantly pushing him away. "Damon, we have to go" She hated to break the spell and go back home. But it was what was right, she owed it to her Aunt Jenna, to her friends and to Stefan.

Damon picked her up and carried her through the door, "Ok, let's go and get married"

**Bonnie POV **

She was looking at her grams spell book, when Stefan walked through the door of the boarding house.

"Hi Stefan, were have you been?" she asked in a put on innocent voice. Stefan walked past her, rubbing his head.

"I don't know bonnie, and I'm not going to stand here and try to explain it to you" he moved towards the stair case and Bonnie stood up quickly to stop him.

"Stefan wait, talk to me, come on, you can tell me anything, I might be able to help" she took his hand in hers and rubbed his fingers softly.

Stefan took his hand away and sighed, "I thought I was happy, I thought she was mine, and yet she tells me I'm wrong, we were together, we were happy yet she seems convinced that she's with Damon and never me, she thinks I kidnapped her Bonnie, maybe I did and I'm supressing the memory, she seemed different somehow I can't explain it. I'm just so confused" he looked down at the ground as he spoke.

"Stefan, I know you love her, but she's not yours, she's Damon's, its time you moved on" she placed her hand on Stefan's cheek. Her well-practiced speech was going down well.

"So, me and Elena, we were never together" he looked even more confused. "Should have worked harder on that spell" Bonnie thought to herself.

"No Stefan, you want to be with her, but she doesn't want you, she's never wanted you, I know her better than anyone, there is nothing between you and her" a tear slipped down Stefan's face and Bonnie kissed it away gently.

He began to move away from her, but she grabbed his head and held him in place. "There is someone who cares though, someone who has always been there, someone you have never noticed" Bonnie whispered moving her lips closer to his. "Love me Stefan, I won't leave, I want you and deep down I know you want me too." Their lips were just inches apart.

"I promise you, you can let her go, the pain will go, just love me". Their lips brushed and Bonnie smiled in triumph.

"Ok" Stefan said and kissed her harder. They moved over to the couch and Bonnie ripped of his shirt eagerly. He placed hot kisses over her chest pulling off her top in the process. He put his hand under her skirt and ripped off her underwear.

"Are you sure?" he whispered against her boob.

"Yes" she said, she was finally getting her very own Salvatore to love her, after this Stefan would be well and truly hers.

Stefan positioned himself so he could move into her swiftly and looked into her eyes, giving her the chance to back out if she wanted.

"Stefan?" Elena gasped over at the door, followed by Damon's shocked voice. "Bonnie?"

Stefan immediately froze in place before he threw himself away from Bonnie crashing into the book case, on the other side of the room. He looked at Elena's very shocked face, before she faint and Damon catched her before she hit the floor.

**What did you think? Please review. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. **


	16. Why am I here again?

**This is only a short chapter, but if I did it in with next chapter it would make that one too long. There's lots more twists and surprises to come, so I hope I can update soon and not keep you all waiting. I have ideas, as to what should happen next but your all, as always, welcome to submit your ideas.**

**Elena POV**

"What the hell were you thinking Stefan?"

"What was I thinking? How about what were you thinking Damon?"

"We came back because she felt guilty, because she thought you deserved an explanation" Elena felt a cool hand touch her head. She was groggy and the voices were confusing, but she was still in too much shock to be fully aware and open her eyes. She concentrated on the furious whispers and hoped shed feel better in a few minutes.

"She's never going to forgive me is she?"

"Grow some balls Stefan; aren't you more pissed at me and her, you shouldn't care if she forgives you?"

Someone sighed. "No I can never stay mad at her, I love her Damon and I will forgive her for this mistake"

There was a loud bang and something that sounded like flesh getting torn.

"Mark my words, brother, this was no mistake, Elena is mine and you're fooling yourself if you think you can get in the way of us"

Elena snapped open her eyes. She saw Damon and Stefan, across the room from her, Damon had a stake in Stefan's gut and Stefan was trying to pull it out, while furiously looking at Damon.

"Damon" Elena whispered her voice breaking. Damon rushed to her side instantly, putting a hand on her cheek his voice changed completely.

"Are you ok princess? What's wrong? What can I do?" he was anxiously awaiting her reply; he truly did care about her.

Elena smiled still feeling dizzy. "I'll be ok, I was just shocked" her eyes flicked away from him as a figure approached the bed she was on.

"Elena" Stefan began looking pained.

Damon stood up from his crouched position by her side and advanced towards him. "Get out, get out now Stefan"

Instead of answering him, Stefan continued to look at Elena. "Tell him to leave Elena, we can get past all of this, just tell him to go and we will sort this out"

Stefan took another step towards her and Damon put a hand on his chest stopping him. "Don't tempt me into putting the stake in your heart this time" Damon growled and twitched his fingers on his other hand in a silent warning.

Stefan turned back to Elena, tears his eyes. "Just go, you need to go" Elena turned away from Stefan as she spoke, not wanting to look at him anymore; she needed to be with Damon. They needed to talk and she needed to sleep off the head ache she had developed.

She looked back at him reluctantly, he still hadn't left and the tension in the room wasn't helping her head ache. Stefan was looking at Damon with a smirk.

"You heard her Damon, go" at first Elena was confused but then she remembered, she used to do everything Stefan asked of her, so he thought she was telling Damon to go. He didn't know that so much had changed.

"She means you Stefan, now get out before I put you out" Damon nodded towards his bedroom door.

Stefan looked back at Elena not believing him. "Stefan, go" she said in a confident voice. She didn't owe him an explanation anymore, and she definitely didn't want to speak to him about everything that had happened right now.

"Elena, he has you poisoned, can't you see that, he's controlling you, is he compelling you?" Stefan tried again, desperately searching her face, for any indication she was weakening towards him.

Damon had had enough, he swung Stefan around so he was opposite the door and kicked him threw it. Stefan went flying off the banister and down the stairs.

Elena expected him to come back for round two, but mercifully he didn't.

Damon sat down next to her, and she threw her arms around him.

"Easy princess, you gave me a scare back there, are you ok?" he pulled her so she was resting her head on his chest.

"I'm ok, I'm embarrassed really, I guess the shock really got to me" Damon stroked her hair soothingly as she babbled.

"you should eat something, what can I get you" Elena could tell that Damon was deliberately avoiding the main subject, giving her time to process it so she didn't faint again.

"Pancakes" she announced laughing, pancakes were Damon's specialty and the first thing he had ever made her.

**Isn't Damon adorable? I get a lot of ideas off my boyfriend although he isn't Damon (in my dreams he is shhh don't tell him) he is still very sweet and I love him so much. What did you think? Please review and I will update as soon as I can.**


	17. revenge

**Thank you for all the comments. This is a rather long chapter for you all. I hope it isn't too much. There is just so much to get through before the next very eventful chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

**Bonnie POV**

"BITCH" Bonnie screamed in anger, making the table fly across the room and into the wall. She was so close, she had him, he was going to be hers, all she needed was just one more second and there would be no going back.

Everything had worked out perfect. Stefan had fallen for her well planned lies and deception, but just as she was right at the finish line that bitch Elena had to walk in and ruin everything.

Elena had always gotten everything she wanted, she didn't care who she hurt in the process. The pictures on the wall burst into flames as Bonnie paced up and down the main hall. Of course she had no chance of getting what she wanted now.

Stefan had immediately rushed to Elena's side when she fainted, leaving Bonnie naked on the couch to watch, as yet again two hot, sexy vampires tripped over themselves to attend to Elena. She was just like Katherine; she had both brothers wrapped around her little finger.

It wasn't enough for Elena to have Damon the way no other woman in the world could. No Elena had to come back and ruin everything, just to have Stefan as well. That bitch had to pay; Bonnie couldn't let her get away with this anymore.

She had promised herself she would get what she wanted, whatever the cost. So if the only way to do that was to get rid of Elena, then so be it.

Bonnie looked in the mirror as she headed for the door. She smiled at the complete blackness that had taken over her eyes. She shattered the front door, to angry to open it and stepped into the fog filled night.

She needed a plan, a plan that would make sure that never again would anyone dare speak Elena's name. "Soon" Bonnie promised to herself, Elena will be dead and she will never have to come second again.

**Damon POV**

He didn't glance at his brother lying pathetically at the bottom of the stairs as he went to make Elena pancakes. He plucked a rose from the bush right outside the kitchen window and placed it on her tray with the pancakes before taking it up to her.

He walked into the room to find Elena napping on his bed. "Good" he thought setting the tray down on the table next to her. Today had been very eventful on Elena and Damon was worried.

He wanted to protect her in every way he could. Yet he had to catch her before she hit the floor because of the overwhelming pain and shock she felt from seeing her best friend and her ex-boyfriend about to make love on the couch.

Damon was shocked himself, he never knew Stefan had it in him; he hadn't however been surprised at Bonnie. He knew she was just a whore, that's why he had never bothered sleeping with her, he didn't like girls who only wanted other people's boyfriends, he had standards-even though a lot of people didn't think that.

He didn't care what his brother was doing. He was only bothered by the fact that it was hurting Elena. When Stefan had followed them up to his room he wanted to rip his throat out. The only thing that stopped him from killing Stefan was the he knew that Elena would be upset with him if he did.

His brother had been foolish to stand and try and argue with him, Elena was clearly distraught and needed some rest and when Stefan still hadn't left, even when she had told him to go, Damon couldn't stop himself from kicking him out of his room and down the stairs-literally.

Where he now laid there like the pathetic creature he was. Damon snorted as he thought about how stupid it was that Stefan even called himself a vampire.

His chuckling woke Elena up and she smiled at him with tired eyes. "How are you feeling" Damon said feeling her head with his hand gently.

"I'm fine, sorry I must have drifted off" Damon shushed her and stroked her cheek.

"Don't be silly princess; you've been through a lot today. You can go back to sleep if you want to. I'll still be here when you wake" Damon began to make soothing circles on her face to get her to sleep.

Elena's stomach rumbled and they laughed in unison. "Oh, so the smell woke you up, here is me thinking your straining to stay awake because you wanted to see me" Elena playfully slapped his arm and kissed his nose in response.

When Elena had finished her pancakes her eyes became heavy again.

"Princess can I do one thing before you go back to sleep" Damon moved off the bed so he was standing before her.

"Of course" Elena said waking up a bit and sitting up.

Damon disappeared but before Elena had counted to ten he was back. He was in front of her on one knee, when he took her left hand in his placing an open box in her hand. The most gorgeous blue and white ring was nestled inside the little black box. Elena's eyes travelled along the cluster of white diamond that surrounded the blue familiar stone in the centre. A shiver went up her spine and she traced a finger delicately along the black velvet. She was shaking slightly with anticipation.

"I thought I loved Katherine, I thought that one day we would be married, I didn't care that she was a vampire. I was enchanted by her beauty, by her popularity. The affect she had on other men only made me want her more" Damon sighed.

"I was a stupid human and I fell for her tricks, I knew she was a vampire so I searched for months to find the right wedding ring. A ring, which she could wear when she was my wife, this ring" Elena began to put the box down, but Damon held her hand in place.

"This ring was for Katherine, I was going to give it to her but I didn't. Do you know why?" Elena shrugged her shoulders frowning.

"I didn't give her the ring because I didn't love her enough to want her to be my wife" Elena looked into his eyes and he kissed her softly.

"Yes she was beautiful, yes I wanted her, but she wasn't the one I wanted to be married to. But you are Elena; you're everything I ever wanted and more. You give me everything and I want to give you everything as well. I want you as my wife Elena. I want you to take my name and wear it proudly. I want to tell the whole world that you are mine".

Damon picked up the ring from the box holding in in front of Elena's left ring finger, still looking into her eyes.

"I know I have already asked you, but I'm asking you again. Will you marry me Elena?" soft tears where running down Elena's cheeks as she whispered "yes" Damon placed the Lapis Lazuli ring on her finger gently. It fitted her perfectly, and there it was stay for a perfect eternity as Mrs Damon Salvatore.

"A perfect fit for a perfect bride" Damon whispered and began kissing her softly. He climbed into bed with her and wrapped her up into his arms where she drifted to sleep.

Damon couldn't keep the smile off his face, he thought he was the damned, he thought he didn't deserve happiness, that was why he didn't have remorse. Because he knew he was going to hell, he knew he was a crime against nature and he knew that one day the only mercy he would receive would be when someone chose to end his existence.

Yet Elena had given him a reason to fight, a reason to feel, a reason to love. Elena had given him everything, with her he felt like he was human again and he was the happiest being on earth, because he got to spend the rest of eternity giving her everything he could.

**Stefan POV**

"What have I done?" Stefan said to himself as he lay at the bottom of the stairs staring at the celling, too tired and defeated to move. Even when Damon stepped over him and headed towards the kitchen he didn't bother getting up.

He had hurt the only person who had ever believed in him. She had made him happy beyond belief, accepted him for whom he was, put up with him and cared for him when he needed it most. He had repaid her by nearly sleeping with her best friend.

When he kissed Bonnie back he hadn't been thinking straight, at that moment he forgot how to care and stopped resisting. When he heard Elena's stumbled heartbeat, his own shattered into a thousand pieces.

He couldn't take back what he had nearly done; he may as well have done it because he knew Elena would never look at him the same again. He couldn't deny anything, because she had seen everything. He may as well have given her to Damon himself, for the way he has been treating her.

The worse part about Elena being there was when she looked into her eyes to see the confusion turn to, hurt and betrayal before, shock had taken over her and she had collapsed. He had automatically rushed to catch her when she was falling but Damon beat him to it, catch her delicately in his out stretched arms.

It was Damon's bed she got placed in and it was Damon who she had wanted from the moment she woke up. The way she was with him was heart breaking for Stefan to watch.

She was drawn to him in some way, it was as if he was holding on to her and she hung on for dear life, afraid she would fall if she let go. He treated her like she was the most delicate possession, handling her with care and love. He looked at her in a way that made you feel that he would give her the world if she asked. It made Stefan sick to the stomach to watch and he was too weak to put up a good fight for her.

He tried to find comfort in the fact that Elena was clearly being compelled, she had to be, because Elena didn't like Damon, she did everything she could just to avoid him and she had never been the way she was with Damon, with him.

She was clearly being forced to do it. At that moment Stefan had never hated his brother more, he hated that he wasn't strong enough to protect her from him; it was true he didn't deserve her anymore, he deserved to live a life of misery without her, but he wouldn't stand by and watch, while his brother took everything from him just because he wanted to. He refused to watch the woman he loved be treated as some kind of puppet for Damon amusement.

He had spent most of his existence fighting against his nature. Blood made him someone he hated, blood bought out the hungry ripper that was always fighting to come out. But the ripper was also strong; the ripper could beat Damon and help him take back what was rightfully his. The ripper was who he needed to be to save Elena.

In a second, Stefan was at the freezer were Damon kept his blood supply. He picked up the blood bag in his hands and bought it to his lips slowly. "To Elena and to love" he whispered before ripping into the blood bag with his already extended fangs.

**So what did you all think, was it a good chapter? Please review and let me know.**


	18. when blood takes over

**Sorry about the delay with the update, I've been busy with college. I hope you all like this chapter and it was worth the wait. Please review and let me know what you think. I also want to know if the spelling and grammar is getting in the way of the story. I will wait until my editor (boyfriend) is back if you all want me to, just let me know. Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Damon POV**

He hated to leave her, but she was fast asleep and she wouldn't notice. He wanted to keep his promise to give her everything. He wanted to start by giving her the things he had kept throughout his existence. First was the ring and second was something buried below fells church.

"It wouldn't take long to get" Damon convinced himself slowly detangling himself from Elena's warm, sleeping body. He kissed her on her head and she stirred a bit, he stepped away from her carefully. It was a near impossible task for Damon to leave her, but he wanted to see the look on Elena's face when she woke up and he gave her the surprise.

He took one last look at Elena before springing through the bedroom window. "The quicker I get this over with, the quicker I can see her again" Damon thought rushing towards her surprise.

**Stefan POV**

He didn't have a plan as he moved up the stairs; he was very light headed after downing 20 bags of blood. Although the blood was satisfying, the throbbing heart beat off the human upstairs was too much for Stefan to resist.

Stefan banged open the door that led to his meal and his hunger took over. He moved towards the girl that was lying in a bed. He couldn't see her as he bit she screamed it annoyed him so he drank deeply and fast until she had stopped screaming.

He stopped before he killed her because her blood was intoxicating and he wasn't ready to let go of the taste. He pulled away from her neck with a smile. He had to blink a few times to try and clear his head from the blood lust and gain some part of himself back. Just as he gained his vision back completely-although he was on the edge of control. He looked down at his meal to see a vision that would haunt him forever. A vision he had often had night mares about and sworn to never let it become reality.

Elena was limp in his arms, barely conscious with her throat torn apart by his teeth. Stefan bit his own wrist and forced her to drink his blood. When her colour return almost normal Stefan picked the still unconscious Elena up in his arms.

He was mortified at what he had done to her.

"Why did I have to hurt her of all people" Stefan sobbed to himself. He jumped out of the window with her. He needed to fix this; he needed to be there to explain when Elena woke up. So he ran into the night, using his new strength he took her away from the scene of his crime to await the moment when she would wake.

**Damon POV**

He flew through his window silently. He chuckled as he remembers all the times he had done this in the past, just to spend a few more hours with her. Back then he loved watching her sleep; he loved how beautifully innocent she looked and how she didn't make an excuse to be away from him.

The night before he made the plan, to finally get her on her own, he had been watching her sleep when she had sighed his name. That sigh had made Damon snap; he had to control himself so he didn't take her right there and then.

Damon moved towards the bed and immediately knew something was wrong. Elena's scent was faint and the temperature in the room had dropped. Damon had made sure he had shut the window when he left so Elena didn't get cold. In his excitement to see her he hadn't noticed that the window was now open. Dropping the box he held in his hand in a blind panic, Damon pulled back the cover off his bed, but she wasn't there. He flew through the house, but she was no were.

He went back to his room trying to calm himself down enough to figure out what had happened. He went over to his bed and looked more closely at the scene before him. Dark red spots were scattered across the pillows and bed sheets that were crumpled. Someone else other than Elena and himself had been in his bed. Damon growled in anger at this realisation.

Damon didn't have to smell the blood to know whose it was. He switched on his light and saw the blood trail lead away from the bed towards the window. Damon breathed in the surrounding air picking up another scent.

Although he was glad that Elena hadn't willingly left him he was mad beyond belief that she had been taken from him. Stefan's scent was clearly mixed in with Elena's and there was blood, so that meant that Stefan had hurt Elena to take her.

"No" Damon said to himself, shaking his head. Stefan wouldn't hurt Elena. Stefan wouldn't feed from any human, so there was no way he would from Elena, he loved her too much and he knew only too well what Damon would do to him for even thinking about it. But the evidence before him couldn't be ignored.

Damon followed the scent out the window using all his concentration. He had to find Elena and save her. He knew it wasn't his brother he would find with her. Damon knew the monster that would fight for his pray until the death.

The ripper…..

**What did you think? Do you like it? I want to thank everyone who has read this story. It's incredible how many of you there are. Also I want to give a very big thank you to those of you who have reviewed. If it hadn't been for use I would have given up writing this a long time ago. It means a lot to me receiving your feedback—even the bad ones. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and I will try my best to update soon.**


	19. Dispair

**Thank you for all the reviews, you all made me cry with joy as I read them they were so sweet. I hope you like this chapter; I stayed up very late on a college night to update quicker for you all so I hope it was worth it. Also, just to let you all know, I play on the vampire diaries game on facebook. If anyone plays this game as well and needs friends you are all welcome to add me on facebook through my email, please say on the invite that it is for the game. Thank you and please enjoy :-)**

**Elena POV**

He throat was saw and she tried to find her hands to caress the burn of her torn skin at her throat. The problem was though was that she couldn't feel her hands. She couldn't feel anything but the pain of her throat.

Elena drifted in and out of consciousness again. She felt like she was being rocked back and forth like a mother soothing a child and the sensation was beginning to become nauseating.

The fourth time she gained consciousness again she felt a little bit stronger and fluttered her eye lids. The thing that was rocking her squeezed a little tighter helping her to gain more feeling in her legs.

Elena shook her head and forced her eyes open. Stefan was looking down at her with concerned, apologetic eyes. Immediately Elena remembered why she was here and struggled out of his arms in panic.

"Elena shhhh, I won't hurt you, calm down, let me explain" Stefan began rocking her more, trying to sooth her, but the image of Stefan with his fangs out lunging at Elena ready for the feed, was stuck in her head and made her want to scream in terror.

"Put me down Stefan" she said weakly, smacking at his chest with her fists, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Stefan stood her up with a sigh, still keeping a tight hold on her. Elena wobbled slightly, but still struggled to break free of his hold.

Suddenly Elena was consumed by darkness again as Stefan reached behind her, knocking her on the head—silencing her struggle to leave him.

**Stefan POV**

He was so pissed at himself, as he looked at Elena whilst walking aimlessly to the south. He never wanted to hurt her. The only thing that kept him sane because he had ended up hurting her, was the knowledge that Elena would soon realise that Damon had compelled her into believing she didn't love Stefan. Stefan smiled to himself. Soon Elena would cry in his arms and beg for his forgiveness. Stefan of course would give it to her—after all none of this was Elena's fault. Soon Elena would be where she belonged and all this mess would only make them stronger.

Elena's eyes fluttered and Stefan squeezed her gently. He was nervous at her first reaction, but eager to have this over with.

When Elena's eyes opened fully Stefan was ready for her reaction, but it still broke his heart to see her so mad at him.

He didn't blame her for being mad at his for attacking her, but they could get over that-eventually.

When Elena had screamed at him to put her down, Stefan had obliged with a sigh. Saving himself the effort of having to chase her, Stefan had kept his grip on her, hoping she would soon calm down enough to let him explain.

Elena wouldn't stop however and the ripper inside of his snapped. He used his strength to smack her on the back of her head, making her lose consciousness again and fall into his arms. He picked her up and took off at a run, "Maybe she will let me explain once she's out of the cold fog" he thought.

With the new blood coursing through his veins, Stefan reached an unfamiliar hotel in no time at all. He glanced up at the grand hotel; thanking his lucky stars he had his wallet on him.

He ran a few streets along, making sure no one was looking, he placed the unconscious Elena at the side of a dumpster.

He ran a tongue over his canines as he approached the reception desk of the hotel. A small brunette smiled at him politely.

"Hola señor y dar la bienvenida al hotel doyle quieres una habitación?" The woman said in a strong Spanish accent flashing him a big smile.

Stefan smiled to himself thinking "so I ran all the way to Spain" a part of him wondered why it was so foggy outside if he was in Spain, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind not wanting to dwell on the thought, he didn't want to leave Elena outside for too long.

"Sí, me gustaría contar con su traje más caro por favour" he replied to the woman who widened her eyes as he gave her his unlimited credit card. "Only the best for my girl" Stefan thought thinking about things that could happen in the suit later on when Elena was no longer under Damon's compulsion and wanted to make up for her behaviour.

He took the key card from the woman quickly and tried to keep human speed as he rushed back outside to Elena.

As he got to the place where he had put her, he saw a man, about his age—well the age he looked, leaning down to Elena with a concerned face.

"You alright love?" asked the stranger trying not to panic as he looked at a clearly distressed and blood covered Elena. She had her eyes slightly open, but she couldn't fully focus on him and it looked like she would lose consciousness again at any moment.

"Oh, maybe you're Spanish" said the man in realisation when she didn't reply.

"Estás" the man concentrated harder; clearly he didn't know a lot of Spanish.

"Sentirse bien?" stuttered the man, clearly proud at himself for remembering the right words.

Stefan quickly got irritated with this stranger and his awful Spanish. The stranger went to touch Elena's face just as Stefan used his speed to rip the man's throat out, in one clean bite. Stefan looked down at Elena, who now had the man's blood dripping down her face, with a red vision caused by the blood clouding his eyes.

It barely cost him any strength to pick her up and jump up to the roof of their hotel and through the open window to the pent house honeymoon suit.

**Damon POV**

He was getting closer, he knew it. He smelled the air as Stefan and Elena's scents became stronger. He had been rushing as fast as he could to catch up with them, putting his powers to good use as he made the weather cold and foggy. He had hoped that it would slow Stefan down and it was working. He sighed slightly, some of the depression lifting off his shoulders as he let go of some of his worries that had been haunting him, since he noticed she had been taken. Surely he would find them soon, the scent was getting stronger now and it was easier than before to follow.

"When I find you Stefan, you will pay for this" he growled to himself pushing himself even faster as the dull ache in his chest reminded him that his princess was still in danger without him.

**Bonnie POV**

Bonnie stood at her grandmother's grave, tears flowing down her cheeks. She knew she could speak to her grandmother and no one else about this and she was lucky that she could freely contact her here, whenever she need to, even though her grandmother was dead. She didn't know why she had never knew this before, but something inside her had changed and it seemed simple to her now to come here and call her grandmother for guidance. But it was hard because every time she spoke to her she had to say goodbye again after she closed the window that allowed her grandmothers spirit to communicate with her.

She knelt on the grass and placed a black candle on the head stone as she calmed herself going into trance.

"I call upon your wisdom in the inheritance you gave me. I seek instruction to the power within me. I call upon thee, aid your descendant" Bonnie spoke clearly calling to her grandmother, she didn't know how she knew what to say the words just flew out of her mouth as if she had known all along.

She wasn't surprised when she felt a cool wind blow and opened her eyes to see her grandmother smiling at her.

"Bonnie" she whispered fondly.

"Grams you have to help me. Things didn't work out. I tried so hard and I failed, and know she must pay. It is the only way I can get what I want" angry tears were flowing hotly down Bonnies face as she told her grandmother what she needed to do.

"Bonnie" her grandmother soothed. "We do not control humans. We protect them from the supernatural" Bonnie turned away from her grandmother.

"Bonnie, listen to me. Vampires are not meant for this earth, they have upset the balance of nature by remaining here. That is why they belong to us. But humans, they have a purpose, a life that they were rightfully given. You can't go upsetting the balance of nature, Bonnie there are consequences" her grandmother looked pleadingly at her and Bonnie stared back in disgust.

"I thought you would help me. I thought I could trust you. But you're just like everyone else." Bonnie stood up and began to walk away.

"Please Bonnie don't do this, have your fun with the Salvatore brothers, play with their minds. But don't hurt Elena, Bonnie you won't be forgiven for something like that" her grandmother was trapped at her own grave shouting pleas at Bonnie as she continued to walk away.

"If you won't help me, then fine! I don't need help, I will take care of this on my own" Bonnie stalked out of the cemetery in anger and betrayal. Even her grandmother favoured Elena over bonnie and bonnie was her own flesh and blood. It was time that bitch was dealt with.

**What did you think? Was the Spanish off putting? Was it long enough? Please review and let me know. I will try my best to update soon.**


	20. Stefan's journey to Spain

**Hi. A fan has kindly brought to my attention that I didn't explain well how Stefan was able to get to Spain while carrying an unconscious Elena. Here is how he did it.**

**He went up to Alaska and used floating blocks of pan-ice to jump across the channels of water in the Bering strait and get into Siberia. This is theoretically possible as the gap is only about 85 km at its smallest point and a vampire could use their super-human strength to make the jumps. A vampire could also survive the extreme low temperatures although he would have to keep giving Elena blood while she was unconscious. From there there's the whole problem of Russian security, but we all know that is not a problem for vampires. :-)**

**As for the reason he went to Spain: he wanted to make sure Damon wouldn't track them and he didn't have any direction in mind. He just kept running and happened to end up in Spain satisfied that his journey had been difficult enough to throw Damon off track if he was following.**

**I hope I have cleared this point up and anyone who was wondering about it now understands it. Please keep reviewing.**


	21. Let me go!

**Hi all, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry about the wait.**

**Damon POV **

When he picked up Elena and Stefan's scent from outside a Doyle hotel the relief spread through him. He couldn't wait to get Elena back; he didn't know what he was going to do with Stefan. His brother had done more than cross the line this time. Even though his brother was hurt from losing Elena to his own brother and made the stupid decision to drink human blood in order to take her back. He had still hurt her and took her against her will.

Damon had forgiven Stefan for a lot of things, like always being the favourite son and playing on it causing Damon to get into trouble all the time. He had even forgiven him for trying to steal Katherine. But this time Damon wouldn't be able to let this be a part of his past. Elena meant more than Katherine, more than his farther and even more than Damon himself. Elena was the most precious thing that came above everything else and Stefan had hurt her. Stefan had taken her, so Stefan had to face the consequences of his actions.

Damon would make Stefan feel 100x the pain he had given Elena. Anger boiled up in Damon and a low snarl escaped his parted lips.

He focused on the predator within, quickly he heard the familiar drumming sound that claimed his senses and kept him prisoner.

He moved towards the scent in an almost flying motion . His canines extended and he lunged, sinking his teeth into a dark skinny neck.

Damon threw his pray away in disgust. After tasting Elena's blood all other blood seemed meagre in comparison. He picked up the body of his donor and quickly placed her in a nearby dumpster.

"If people find you they won't be very surprised" thought Damon as he turned away from the Spanish street hooker who had been his meal.

**Stefan POV**

When he got through the window he closed and locked it. He didn't know what Damon had done to her and how far she would go to get away from him.

Elena was in the corner of the room, crying and rocking herself back and forth slowly. Her head snapped up as Stefan came towards her and she backed closer to the wall in panic. His heart stopped as he saw the fear and repulsion in her tear filled eyes.

He raised his arms walking slowly towards her. "Elena, love let me explain" she picked up the vase of flowers that was on a table next to her and threw it at him. He quickly dodged it and grabbed her as she ran before she reached the door.

He was holding her hands in front of her as he stood behind her. The blood lust threatened to take over as he smelled Elena's pulse in her exposed neck. He threw her on to the bed and pulled at his hair trying to get back in control.

"You have to let me explain. You have to trust me!" he shouted. Elena found her voice again and shouted back at him.

"How can I trust you? Stefan look at yourself" she was still crying and Stefan tried harder to gain control.

He took a deep breathe and looked in the mirror on the wall behind him, he was immediately shocked at what he seen. His image has his features, his green eyes, his straight nose and strong jaw line. But the image had blood all over his face. His hair was wild and tangled and his eyes were blood red.

He turned away from the monstrous image. "You don't understand I needed to do this, to become this to save you"

"To save me" Elena snorted flinching as he tried to come nearer to her. "The only thing I need saving from is you" Elena looked away from him in disgust.

"He has poisoned your mind well hasn't he? You know I often wondered what it would be like. Having you under my control, the power to make you do or say what I wanted. But I love you so I'd never do that to you no matter how much I wanted it" Stefan moved towards her and she scooted right up so she was pressing against the head board. He sat on the end of the bed and reached out to her and she flinched again.

"Let me go Stefan" said Elena with pleading eyes. This made Stefan snap, his patience was gone.

"I tried to go about this the right way, tried to make it easy on you, but his compulsion on you is too strong" In blinding speed Stefan reached out and ripped the necklace off Elena's neck.

He threw it into the corner of the room not caring if he never found it again. Elena squeezed her eyes shut. Knowing what he was about to do.

Stefan grabbed the back of her head roughly.

"Look at me Elena" she continued to struggle and squeeze her eyes shut. He pulled her so he was on top of her pressing down on her. He moved his hand so he was holding both her wrists to the bed hard enough to bruise.

"Look at me and this will all be over soon "he pressed down on her wrists harder breaking the bones and Elena's eyes flew open from the pain.

"Keep your eyes open and stop fighting me" Stefan commanded. Elena was suddenly still.

"You love me" he said and she nodded in response Stefan smiled he had never had the courage to do this before. Human blood made him stronger and he wondered why he had never done this before.

"You are to forget Damon. You will never think of him again. You will never see him again. You won't ask if someone mentions his name. You're going to marry me and be faithful to me. You're going to become a vampire for me and you're going to spend the rest of eternity giving me everything I want. Do you understand?" Elena nodded and smiled at him.

He released his old on her but stayed on top of her. Elena winced as the blood rushed to her hands. Stefan bit his wrist and she took his blood willingly.

Stefan kissed her slowly and deeply. He put his hand under her top and caressed her boob. He expected her to stop him like she always had. But then he remembered with a frill that she wasn't going to stop him.

He parted her legs and pressed himself into her. He laced his fingers with her left hand and paused. He lifted her left hand up and stared at the ring on her finger.

"Were did you get that?" Stefan said still staring at her hand. Elena shrugged underneath him. "I don't know" she said.

Stefan was about to take the ring off her finger when something hard pulled him away from Elena.

Both his arms were behind his back as Elena pleaded for him. "Who are you? Let go of him" she stood up from the bed.

Stefan spun and Damon grabbed his neck. Both of them had there fangs out and were growling in anger.

Damon pinned Stefan to the wall causing the concrete to crack. Elena tugged on Damon's arms screaming for him to stop hurting Stefan.

**Damon POV**

He had Stefan by the neck. He had come in just in time. Stefan was about to take off Elena's ring. He hadn't been fast enough to stop him compelling her. It had taken too much time getting the master key off the maid and compelling her to forget he had taken it.

Before he had met Elena he would have simply killed the maid to make things faster. But she truly had changed him.

He looked at Elena, fangs extended and she dropped hand in fear. "Remember" he said in a soft tone looking into her eyes.

**Sorry to leave it there but I wanted a cliff hanger ****J. I wanted to tell all my fellow Vampire diaries fans about a forum I have joined its ****.com ****I thought you would all enjoy it so I thought I'd let you know about it. I am on there most of the time under Lexi Branson if you want to chat. Please review this chapter and I will update soon.**


	22. The brother of all arguments!

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I am really flattered. I was so happy with them that I took my laptop into college with me, just to update quicker. I apologise for the cliff hanger of the last chapter. I hope the quick update will make up for it. Please enjoy and review.**

**Elena POV**

"Remember" that little word he said to her with so much love sent Elena's head spinning. Images and feelings flashed across her mind.

Falling for the dark, mysterious stranger and burying her strong feelings deep because she was afraid to feel them.

Dreaming of the dark stranger and secretly wanted to see him again.

Finding out that the dark, mysterious stranger was none other than Stefan's only brother who he had competed with throughout his very long existence.

Looking into those blue eyes and feeling lost to the world but no caring because she felt at home lost in his eyes.

Trying to resist him because he was clearly off limits and becoming nearly obsessed with avoiding him because she was afraid of what she would do if she was left alone with him.

Making love to him for the first time ever and for the first time in her life feeling content and complete in herself.

Agreeing to marry him and spend an eternity at his side as his princess of the night and never being happier in a decision.

Feeling guilty because she had betrayed Stefan who she loved also but not in the same way.

Convincing him to return home after she agreed to marry him to give Stefan an explanation she thought he deserved.

Regretting coming home as soon as she walked through the door to see, Bonnie and Stefan on the couch about to have sex.

Waking up to find him gone and hearing Stefan come up the stairs and entering his room.

Stefan, with his fangs out, lunging at her and ripping her throat out and drinking her blood to the point where he nearly killed her.

Stefan, knocking her unconscious again when she woke up and tried to get away from him.

Stefan, ripping a strangers throat out for being concerned for her well-being after he had left her by a dumpster.

Stefan compelling her to forget her love and love him and only him forever.

Finally her thoughts stopped being muddled up and she focused on one thought that supressed all others. Damon, Her dark knight, her love, her future, her life.

"Damon" she whispered falling in love with him all over again. She wanted to kiss him, to hold him tight and never let go. She didn't care about where she was or the situation she was in. She only needed him. Nothing else in the world mattered to her.

Damon's face softened and he must have been thinking the same thing because Stefan managed to land a hard kick in his gut causing him to fly across the room.

Stefan grabbed Elena and spun her to face him. He was about to speak when Damon charged back at him, knocking him to the floor.

They struggled on the floor for a bit as Elena watched helplessly. She was furious at Stefan but Stefan wasn't himself because he was on human blood.

"Stop" she screamed as they managed to get to the floor. Damon was bashing Stefan's head against his knee as Stefan tried to get up straight. She please went unnoticed as they threw each other into the walls while continually hitting every inch of each other they could reach.

Stefan threw Damon into a chair breaking it. Damon snapped the broken chair leg in two growling furiously.

"You know I've always been the better fighter Stefan" Damon growled weighing the stake like chair leg in his hand warningly.

"You're forgetting dear brother" Stefan spat back. "What?" Damon was crouched ready to lunge.

"I have more reason to kill you" Damon lunged at the end of Stefan's sentence. Stefan tried to dodge him but Damon had anticipated it.

"No!" Elena screamed.

She froze in shock but relaxed when she realised Damon had missed Stefan's heart by inches.

"You think you have more of a reason to kill me? Well let me tell you Stefan. Elena means more to me than anyone and you hurt her" he dug the stake in harder and Stefan screamed in agony.

"Messing with Elena was the worst mistake you have ever made. Killing you would be to kind. I'm going to let you live and regret what you did forever." With one big push Damon pinned Stefan to the wall with the stake.

Elena steeped forward and placed a hand on Damon's arm. He spun around protectively and growled. When he noticed who it was his face softened and he threw his arms around her.

"Oh Elena" he began to sob and Elena was so shocked she didn't know what to do. She held him tight and murmured into his shoulder.

"I'm ok Damon. I'm fine. I'm here" he stroked her hair and Elena felt hot tears run down his face.

"I will never leave you again I promise. Wherever I go, I'll take you with me" their sweat reunion was ruined by Stefan still struggling to pull the stake out of him.

"Elena get away from him" he turned to Damon in disgust. "You can't compel her forever"

"I'm not the one who compelled her you are" he screamed in frustration at Stefan's idiocy.

Elena stepped away from Damon and towards Stefan in anger.

"He is not compelling me. I love him Stefan" she turned back to Damon he took her hand kissing it smiling at her.

"No" Stefan growled. "You're wrong. You love me Elena" Elena turned back to him scowling. Damon put a comforting arm around her realising she was about to break down.

"I thought I could trust you. I thought you loved me enough to be happy for me. I thought you'd be really worried about me. I thought we did the right thing coming back" she took a deep breath.

Stefan managed to pull the stake out and sank to his knees in front of her.

"I thought I loved you Stefan" Stefan shook his head in a silent "no". She looked him straight in the eye.

"I was wrong Stefan I…..don't she stuttered. She didn't want to hurt him but he needed to hear this. It was the only way she would be free. Drawing up her courage she continued while maintaining eye contact.

"I don't love you Stefan" she let the words sink in and watch the hurt spread across his face.

"Why?" he whispered.

"I did love you" Stefan's face lightened up a bit.

"If you loved me once you can love me again" he pleaded.

"No Stefan. Not after what you have done. It's too late. You hurt me too much" Damon squeezed her lightly in encouragement.

They turned away from Stefan leaving him still kneeling on the floor.

"Come on. We have a wedding to plan" said Damon taking Elena's hand.

"No! Wait! Elena don't go!" Stefan screamed but they ignored him walking away, leaving him with the guilt of pushing away the only girl he had ever truly loved.

**So what did you think? I wasn't sure about doing the whole chapter in Elena's POV but I figured Stefan and Damon would be too mad to have many thoughts. For anyone who is wondering this story is far from over. I have a lot more up my sleeve. That is of course if you all want me to continue it? Please review and let me know if I should continue.**


	23. The mile high club!

**If you have read this chapter check the bottom for the reason why I uploaded it again Thanks.**

**I decided to set days that I will definitely update on. The days will be Sundays, Wednesdays and possibly Saturdays. This also means that I will be updating quicker for you all. I will state on the end of every chapter the day when the new chapter will be done. I think this is best for everyone so I hope you are all ok with it. Also Thank you so much for the reviews I will of course keep writing until I run out of Ideas. I thought I would do a chapter on just Damon and Elena getting reacquainted with each other as I haven't done much on them together in a while. I have so many ideas and I am so excited to hear what you think of them so please try and review. **

**Damon POV **

Holding her in my arms again felt good. I was furious at Stefan and it took all my strength not to drive the chair leg stake through his heart.

When Elena had given Stefan the cold, hard truth Damon had wanted to turn away from the pain that was clear across his brothers face. He had no doubt that Stefan loved Elena and it literally broke his heart to listen to her say she didn't love him anymore because he had slipped up and hurt her.

Damon didn't blame Elena, what Stefan did was unforgivable and a part of Damon was happy that he had let Stefan live. Because Stefan could no longer blame Damon for taking away Elena, Stefan himself had driven her away.

Damon looked down at the sleeping Elena in his arms and thought about the many times when he had tried to show her what lay beneath Stefan's good boy act.

He hated that she had found out the hard way but was happy that he could finally relax and enjoy the rest of his existence having finally gotten what he wanted.

He looked out the window at the pink clouds feeling drained. Neither he nor Elena had passports and he didn't want to make the dangerous journey home on foot. So he had compelled the security at the Spanish airport into thinking they had shown their passports so that they could fly home.

He leaned back on the comfy first class head rest letting his mind drift to thoughts about what he was going to do to Elena when they were finally alone.

_Her hair felt silky as he pulled it back thrusting into her from behind. He couldn't see her face but he could tell she was enjoying it from the way she screamed his name and begged for more._

_He slapped her perfect shaped ass causing a red mark to appear instantly. She pushed back harder on his dick, making him go deeper….._

He was annoyingly pulled out of his day dream by a red hair hostess practically shoving her oversized tits in her face.

"Anything I can get you" she said a little too loud revealing bleached white teeth.

Elena woke up hearing the woman's voice and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Damon stroked her hair soothingly, ignoring the woman. "You don't have to wake up princess. Go back to sleep" Damon said sweetly.

He turned back to the woman who was looking at Elena, jealousy clear across her make up filled face. He was about to tell her to go away when Elena stopped him.

"No, its ok I need to go the toilet anyway" she yawned getting up. The woman let her past and turned her attention back to Damon.

"So, anything you need for you or your erm sister?" she said with a hopeful smile.

"Yes my fiancée would like a pillow and a blanket maybe a sandwich and a diet coke as well" the woman's face sank and Damon was pleased.

She handed him his items and he put them on Elena's seat. She turned back to him, not smiling this time. "And for you?" she asked hurriedly. Clearly she could see Damon was a lost cause and wanted to retreat and lick her wounds.

"Bourbon on the rocks" Damon said smoothly leaning his head back on the head rest. She placed the drink down and walked away, closing the curtains to the crew's part of the plane roughly.

Damon was getting impatient as he waited for Elena and quickly stood up. He didn't want to let her out of his site for too long so he went to check if she was ok.

He caught her scent in the cubicle that was locked and lightly knocked on the door.

**Elena POV**

"Occupied "Elena called out and then sniffed. Damon hearing the hurt in her voice opened the door. He squeezed into the small cubicle and shut the door behind him.

He bent down and rested his hands on Elena's knees rubbing them gently.

"What's wrong princess" Damon said wiping away her fallen tears. Elena placed her head on his shoulder and he reached a hand up to stroke her hair.

"I just feel so guilty. I cheated on him with his own brother and I am going to marry him without giving him enough time to get used to the idea" she was shocked at how openly she could speak to Damon about things. She knew she was hurting him by telling him, but when she looked into his blue eyes she simply couldn't lie to him.

"Elena look at what he's done to you" Elena looked in the mirror to her right obediently. She was shocked at her reflection. Her hair was messed up, sticking out wildly in all directions. Her eyes were pink and tear filled. Her clothes were crumpled and torn, and as she looked closer she could see to light pink fang marks on her neck. She shivered lightly at the memory.

"Look at what he did to you. You don't have anything to feel guilty about" he said growling slightly in frustration.

"I look hideous don't I" said Elena with a small smile. Damon was right, there was nothing to feel guilty about after what Stefan had done to her. He was the one who should feel guilty not her.

"You look beautiful. You always look beautiful Elena and nothing can change that" he said looking her up and down.

"Well it's embarrassing I look like" She bit her lip stopping herself from completing the sentence with a blush.

"You mean you're scared of what people will think because you think you look like you've had sex?" said Damon teasingly.

Elena nodded blushing more deeply.

"Well then let's make the gossip true" he said pulling the back of her head to kiss her.

"What here? Now?" Elena gasped in between hot kisses.

Damon smirked kissing her neck. "Welcome to the exclusive mile high club"

Elena giggled and wrapped her legs around him. He pushed her up against the sink and grinded up against her.

She helped him out of his top and began to kiss his strong, muscular stomach. He placed both his hands at the side of her head and stood with his legs apart as she grabbed his cock and began stroking it up and down.

She unbuttoned his pants and slid them along with his boxers to the ground. Damon pulled of her top and took her perfect nipple into his mouth. Elena was stunned momentarily at the pleasure. Damon sucked hard on her nipple bringing her out of her trance making her rub him harder and faster.

Damon moved his way up to her neck and pulled her so she could take of her jeans and under wear. He pushed her back onto the sink and she wrapped her legs around him again.

She tightened around his fingers trailing her honey over them as Damon stroked inside her. Her legs tightened harder along with her passage as she tried to bring him to her.

She heard in the distance the captain calling for seat belts as he pressed against her inner thigh driving her crazy.

The cubicle began to shake and Damon was thrown into her making her scream. He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Nobody gets to hear you scream but me" he said holding her tighter.

He thrust himself in and out of her using his vampire speed. The movement of the plane made Damon go deeper into her filling her completely. Elena lost complete control and her walls came crashing down on his cock making him pour himself into her endlessly.

There was a soft knocking on the door and a clearing of a throat. Elena looked at the door in shock. Damon tightened his grip on her, breathing heavily.

"If you open that door I will kill them" he said snuggling into her breasts. Elena shocked began to panic after all Damon was notorious for being impulsive.

"She will go away. Don't worry" he chuckled and Elena relaxed around him holding him close as he was still inside her.

It took him less than five minutes until he was hard again. "I like this club" Elena growled before beginning round two.

**So what did you think? Damon and Elena definitely needed some them time don't you think? Don't worry I haven't forgot about Bonnie I am leading up to that. I wanted to let you all know I have just joined twitter. I tweet about my story and about the books I am writing so if anyone wants to add me its EllaMango. ****Next update will be on Thursday as Joe is home and I need some quality time with him****. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Sorry about editing this but if you follow me on twitter you will no that I'm writting the new chapter now so want to upload quicker. Also there's no j in my twitter name that was a mistake.**


	24. You did me wrong

**I hope you all liked the last chapter. As promised here is a new chapter on time. As always please enjoy and let me know what you think—even if you think it's terrible.**

**Stefan POV**

Eventually Stefan picked himself up off the floor. Not knowing what else to do, he took his clothes off and got in the large shower in the luxury bathroom without noticing a thing around him.

He stood under the forcer letting the hot water cascade over his body, easing his tense muscles. Tears slipped down his cheeks as the reality of what had happen sank in hitting him hard.

He didn't know what to do anymore. She was his whole life, the reason for his very long existence, his reason to get up in the morning. She was and always would be his world, his everything. And now because of his selfishness she was gone. He had lost her for good. There was no taking away what he had done to her. The price it had cost him for being selfish had been a high one. He would never again touch the soft silk of her skin. He would never again be able to run his fingers through her gorgeous long brown hair. He would never again feel the smile of her soft full lips as he kissed her.

Stefan sank to the floor in misery, crying harder. He tried to calm down and think of what he had left from this.

Just because he couldn't touch her again didn't mean he couldn't see her. Didn't mean he could speak to her. Even if she wasn't his he couldn't live an existence where she didn't exist. He should be thankful that he could still share her world.

He brightened up as he thought of the possibilities. He could still smell her scent and hear her sweet voce. He could be around to hear the tinkle of her laugh. He could share her happiness. He could become her best friend and be the one she turned to for everything.

If one day Damon left her then maybe Stefan would get a second chance, maybe she would come back to him if he gave her time and showed her that he was the one for her.

It would be hard and it would take some time for both of them but Damon hadn't killed him when he had the chance to. So that must mean that if he could be happy for them then he would eventually be forgiven right?

Stefan launched himself out the shower, he was getting ahead of himself but he didn't care. He was holding onto the little spark of hope and running with it. He didn't know the answers to his questions but he needed to find out and fast.

He ran to the phone—still naked from the shower. He quickly told the receptionist he would be booking out straight away. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself and threw his clothes on.

When he got to the airport he rushed up to the receptionist pushing past a few angry customers in his haste.

"Mrs I need your first available flight to Virginia" Stefan tried to be patients and speak calmly but he couldn't wait to see her again and start building what he had broken.

He hoped and prayed that she was English so she would be a fast speaker. He didn't have the time or the patients to explain that he could speak Spanish aswell and it had totally slipped his mind until now.

"I'm sorry sir. But all flights are booked until tomorrow our last flight has just took off about two minutes ago" she replied apologetically.

It was even harder for him to control his temper because of her words. A part of him was glad that he wouldn't be on the same plane as Damon and Elena because they were surely still mad at him and needed a few more hours to calm down. The other part of him was pissed at having to wait so long for another flight.

He tried begging and pleading. He even compelled the poor woman and still there was nothing she could do to get him home sooner. He turned to go away when she gave him the answer he needed.

"You know when you said money is not an issue?" Stefan turned to beam at her.

"Well you could always hire your own plane." She said raising an eyebrow.

Soon he was sitting on a small plane. Stefan couldn't believe he had never thought of this before. Money meant nothing to him.

He relaxed back in the comfy seat and then suddenly tensed, feeling nervous. He had never been on a plane before. He didn't trust air travel much and he had never had the need to go anywhere fast enough to use air travel. He preferred to drive everywhere he went. The beauty of eternity was that he had an infant amount of time to see the world.

When he was up in the air however, he realised he had been missing out. He was fascinated, first by the pink colour of the passing clouds, and then when the sun had gone down, the moon in close proximity, it took his breath away as he gazed out in wonder. He wondered if it was the same for humans looking at the night's sky while on a plane.

Through his vampire eyes he could see the millions of rocks clustered around each other that made up the stars. He could see all of the vibrant colours that swirled around almost like they were dancing around the moon.

He could see the quarters and dips in the moon. Tonight luckily for him it was full and round. It's illumines body gave Stefan the feeling of hope and prosperity. When he looked at this new side of the world he had never before seen, he thought again about what he had lost. He didn't want to see this on his own he wanted Elena at his side seeing the same thing he saw.

He didn't know how he was going to make things up to her but he would somehow.

**Bonnie POV**

She strode into the Salvatore house without having to break the door. "How typical" she thought. "Big, bad vampires not using locks"

She threw the black candles and the different colours of chalk along with a black Satan bag she had brought down on the couch. She used her powers to throw the coffee table and rug into the wall.

She knelt down on the wooden floor and grabbing the chalk from the couch in a rush. She didn't know how much time she had left before they would walk through the door and she needed this to be at her most powerful. After drawing a complex diagram around herself, first in black and then traced with red. She picked up the black Satan bag and withdrew the items. First was a brush with some of Elena's hair and next was a picture with her, Elena, Stefan and Damon. She didn't look at the picture as she placed it before her in the centre of the diagram.

She got the black candles and lit them, placing them on either side of the picture. She began chanting in Latin and the candles lights blazed brighter. Still chanting she took the hair out of the brush and burnt it. The smoke from the burning hair was red and Bonnie smiled, satisfied that the spell was working. She chanted faster looking at the picture for the first time. She almost stopped as she saw the happy faces of herself and Elena, but when she glanced the faces of Stefan and Damon, who were both staring at Elena with love struck faces instead of the camera she continued.

The chalk caught fire next releasing red and then black smoke as it burnt. When the last of the chalk had burnt it was over. Bonnie stopped chanting and stood up. She looked at the floor smiling happily. The burning hadn't left any marks on the floor. She could feel the power flow through her as she put everything back into place.

She sat on the chair that faced the front door bitterly thinking about how Elena had no idea what was waiting for her when she came through the door.

**Another cliff hanger I am afraid. The chapter was getting too long so I had to end it. The next chapter will be submitted on Sunday so get ready for a real big shock. Sorry about messing up the days but I thought you would forgive me for a quick upload. ****J Please review.**


	25. When it all kicks off!

**As promised, this is the new chapter, on time. I had to change my twitter name as there was some problem, so it is now MangoElla for anyone who has twitter. Please make sure you all review for this chapter as I need to know what you think of what happens.**

**Elena POV**

Getting off the plane with her hair crumpled and her clothes a mess wasn't as much an embarrassment as she thought. People only starred for a few seconds until they caught sight of the god-like creature that was Damon next to her. She could tell they envied her, and she didn't blame them. She could hardly believe herself that she was the lucky girl standing next to him.

She was the one woman throughout Damon's long existence who had managed to claim him for her own. Even Catherine, who had both Stefan and Damon, could not change his ways - yet he had changed for Elena. He didn't kill people anymore; of course he was still on a diet of human blood but he now compelled them to forget that he'd drank from them, and spared their lives. Damon was a changed man and she alone was responsible for it.

Joy radiated from every inch of her as Damon took her bags and placed them in the cab. All of a sudden hairs prickled on the back of her neck as she felt the familiar feeling of being watched. She span round quickly, blinking twice, as she thought she saw a pair of familiar green eyes staring at her.

She decided to let it go over her head and turned back to Damon. He was standing fully straight with the hairs on the back of his neck standing up too. He looked enraged and quickly told Elena to get in the cab.

"Did you just see what I think you saw?" Elena asked, looking at him as he glanced around before the cab moved off.

"I don't know, we will deal with it later, if it comes to it." Elena leant back into his arms and Damon must've decided to let it go too because he relaxed and kissed the top of her head.

Elena was excited and nervous to be back in Mystic Falls. She was excited about the upcoming wedding and seeing her family, but at the same time she was extremely nervous about telling them; they had no idea that she was even with Damon so how they were going to accept that she was going to marry him was nerve-wracking to consider.

She was most scared about Bonnie because a part of her would never let go of the guilt she felt towards what she had done to Stefan. Bonnie was her best friend and she'd made a promise to her to try and make Damon fall for her.

Elena knew all too well the overwhelming crush Bonnie had on Damon and how hard she had tried to get him to notice her. Elena had sat there for hours while Bonnie cried on her shoulder because Bonnie thought no one would notice her with Elena around. Elena had been the one to comfort Bonnie and assure her that she would not stand in the way of her quest to win Damon over.

When Bonnie found out that they were getting married, the first thing she would think of is how Elena had lied to her and how yet again Elena had taken away Bonnie's chances of a relationship.

She'd been friends with Bonnie all her life and they had both survived a lot of difficulties that had threatened their friendship. No matter what happened they always made it through but Elena was scared that this time Bonnie wouldn't be able to forgive her, and their friendship wouldn't survive.

Elena loved Bonnie like a sister and it would be heart breaking to lose her. Never before would she have picked someone over her, but Damon was different. Now that she admitted her feelings she couldn't let him go or let him be anyone else's. It was like they had swapped souls. He held hers and she held his - there was no going back.

Elena hoped that she would have time to explain this to Bonnie because she was sure that Bonnie loved her enough to want her to be happy. The best thing about Bonnie was she wasn't selfish; Elena loved that about her and she was counting on that.

If Bonnie could accept her and Damon then her life would finally be complete.

Bonnie's POV

"This place is too big", she thought bitterly as she looked around the Salvatore lounge, impatiently drumming her fingers as she waited for Elena.

Suddenly she saw the door handle move and stayed calm in her place, seated in clear view as Elena and Damon walked through the front door.

"Bonnie", Elena cried in joy. She reached out as if to hug her and began to move forwards.

"Stop", Bonnie said in disgust, flinching away as Elena approached her. Elena dropped her arms and gave Bonnie a pleading expression.

"Bonnie", she began, beginning to reach out for her again. But the look on Bonnie's face made her step back.

"You bitch. You couldn't stand to see me happy. You go running off with him". She pointed to Damon who was slowly moving towards them.

"You knew how I felt about him. I trusted you and yet again you just decided to not let me have him. You took him for your own."

"Bonnie, I didn't", she began, but Bonnie held up her hand to silence her.

"Don't try and tell me that this wasn't planned, because it was; you've always taken things away from me. All these years I've played the stupid best friend who always gets overlooked. It was always 'do you think Elena likes me' and 'do you think Elena will date me'. It was never about me." Bonnie breathed in heavily and then continued before Elena could interrupt again.

"You took Damon and left Stefan. As if that wasn't enough, you even came back to make sure that I couldn't even have your sloppy seconds." Tears were streaming down Elena's face and Bonnie felt nothing; that trick wasn't going to work on her anymore.

"The reign of Queen Elena is over". Damon moved, anticipating what she was about to do, and moved in front of Elena, but Bonnie was expecting this and used her power to throw him. He crashed through a window and down a lawn with a deafening sound of many things breaking on the way.

"Damon", Elena cried. She tried to follow him, but Bonnie grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground.

Bonnie used her power to create an invisible shield that pinned Elena to the ground painfully. Elena cried in pain but Bonnie ignored her and began chanting in Latin.

**Damon POV**

The witch had broken his leg and dislocated his arm, but Damon didn't care about the pain as he heard Elena's cries from inside the house. He rushed back clicking his arm back into place and launched himself through the broken window, but he was too late.

Elena and Bonnie lay on the floor in the same spot as before. He moved towards them and could see that Bonnie was still breathing, but was unconscious. Elena, however, was deadly still, and not breathing.

He picked her up in his arms and tried to feel for a pulse.

"Don't do this to me Elena, wake up." He shook her trying to get a response, but there was no response and no pulse. Tears rushed down Damon's face and he buried himself in Elena's hair breathing in her still warm scent.

"I gave her blood". Damon didn't look up from Elena when he heard Stefan's voice from the door.

"She was killed by a witch. I don't think she's coming back." Damon cried; Stefan moved towards him, his own tears forming. As he cradled the dead body of the girl they both loved in his arms.

**What did you think? What do you think should happen next? Please review and let me know. Next update Wednesday.**


	26. Paying the price

**I hope you all liked the last chapter; I hope no one was upset and I hope you all like this one. As I promised here is the new chapter on time. Please let me know what you think by reviewing.**

**Bonnie POV**

She felt feather light and so peaceful. Yet she still felt wrong. She opened her eyes and shut them again as she was nearly blinded by a bright white light.

She opened them again more slowly, shielding her eyes with her hands. She looked around what appeared to be an all-white room. From the ceiling to the floor the room was completely bare and the same shade and colour of white throughout.

She had the oddest feeling. She couldn't tell if she was standing up or sitting down. She didn't know where she was. All she did know was that she was not where she was supposed to be. What had happened? She had killed Elena using her power and now she was here. It didn't make any sense to her at all had the spell gone wrong?.

"I told you there would be consequences" Bonnie spun around to find her grandmother giving her a disapproving look.

"What kind of consequences?" Bonnie asked frightened. Could the spell have back fired and killed her instead? Did that mean Elena was ok? That thought was oddly comforting giving the circumstances. She didn't think about the consequences before. She was only blinded by her rage and jealousy. Her grandmother had tried to warn her but she hadn't listened, so what happened now?

"We have taken your powers away" her Grandmother whispered looking at the floor as she spoke.

"My powers" Bonnie said in dis-belief. "But you said my powers were my inheritance. You can take away my birth right!" She began to sob softly while wrapping her arms around herself.

"We can and we did. You were irresponsible Bonnie. I told you there would be consequences for your actions, this is one of them" Bonnie shook her head at her grandmother in response refusing to believe this was really happening to her.

"Whose we? What do you mean by one of them?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"We are your ancestors" said her grandmother, she opened her arms wide. Suddenly Bonnie was standing in a room with hundreds of witches who had similar looks to her.

"We have chosen your punishments and they are final" they all looked at Bonnie disapprovingly.

"What are they?" Bonnie whispered still looking around wildly at her ancestors.

"You will find out when you go back" Answered her grandmother as her ancestors slowly walked away turning their back on her.

"Get back? Where am I? And what do I do about Damon? I can't defend myself without my powers" she pleaded but her grandmother looked at her sadly. The last thing she saw was her grandmother walking away from her until the room began to fade around her, bringing her back to the Salvatore's living room.

She lifted her head the feeling of peacefulness gone, her powers drained. She felt uncomfortable, like something was missing.

She expected to see Damon mad with rage in his eyes but instead she saw tears. He was clutching at Elena as she was limp in his arms, he was crying into her hair.

Bonnie was shocked to see that Stefan was also there standing next to Damon and gazing at Elena. He made no move towards Damon and tears flowed out of his eyes as well.

Bonnie expected to feel jealousy at seeing this but instead she felt unbelievably sad. Elena didn't move in Damon's arms and the look Bonnie had seen on her face when she had been draining her life force was still there. It was a mix between fear and forgiveness.

At the last second Elena had known she was going to die yet she still loved Bonnie enough to whisper to her using her last ounce of strength. Elena had whispered.

"I forgive you" and then before Bonnie blinked she was in that room with her grandmother.

Bonnie stood up and Damon snapped his head to glare at her. "This is it. He is going to kill me and I deserve it. I'm nothing more than a murderer." she thought accepting her fate.

Damon turned away from her in disgust. He began stroking Elena's hair, softly crying again.

"Get out" he whispered to her in a flat lifeless voice.

"What?" Bonnie said shocked. Wasn't he going to punish her?

"Get out" he repeated in the same lifeless tone.

Stefan walked to the door—what was left of it and pointed outside with his hand in a gesture for Bonnie to go. He didn't even look at her, his eyes were fixed on Elena's body in Damon's arms still and Bonnie's heart broke into a million pieces.

What had she done? She had killed her own best friend. She had been so selfish she had ended the life of the only person who had ever known who she truly was.

Elena was her sister. Elena had always been there for her. She had always stud up for her when people had picked on her and called her crazy for being a little bit weird because of her powers. When Bonnie had no one to talk to at school Elena had been there for her. Elena could have anyone as her best friend yet she had chosen Bonnie. Elena had taken Bonnie under her wing and gave her all she could.

Elena had trusted Bonnie with everything and now she was dead and it was all her fault. Bonnie looked at her dead best friend in Damon's arms, tears falling down her face.

Elena loved her enough to forgive her for ending her life, yet Bonnie hadn't shown how much she loved Elena. She had been too selfish for that. She didn't think that maybe Elena loved Damon from the start and that she was too much of a nice person to hurt her and Stefan just to make herself happy. She hadn't thought that maybe Elena didn't come back when she did on purpose that maybe Elena had come back because she wanted to explain.

Bonnie had hated her, Bonnie had tried to take things away from her and now Bonnie had murdered her and Elena had forgiven her.

She looked up at Stefan who was still standing at the door. She had killed more than one person tonight. She had killed Stefan and Damon as well. Her grandmother and ancestors were right to take her powers away from her and what other punishments they had in store for her. She deserved it all.

She walked out of the house with her head pointing down. She walked away from the pain of what she had done. She walked away from her sister, away from her friends, away from her family, she didn't know if she would ever come back.

But she was going to accept her punishments with open arms.

**Stefan POV**

He couldn't look at Bonnie as she walked out. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Elena's body. He knew Damon hadn't been lying when he said he didn't think she was coming back and Stefan couldn't bare it.

He had been surprised that Damon hadn't done anything to Bonnie but he soon understood why when he looked into the eyes of his brother. Damon was a broken man. He and Stefan had both lost their reason for existing. Elena had changed Damon's world completely. He had gone through so much effort to protect her and now he had lost her.

Stefan finally dragged his eyes away from Elena and went to his room. When he walked into his room he was hit with a wave of memories. Everywhere he looked he could remember Elena. He had the Memories of kissing her, memories of hugging her and the scent of her everywhere.

He had decided what he would do if Elena died when he had first met her. He wasn't scared, he had accepted his fate. He would not live in a world without Elena.

He was going to wait until the sun came up and then he was going to walk into the sunlight without his ring. He hoped that he would be able to follow Elena and get the second chance he longed for with all of his heart.

He was comforted in the thought that he might be able to see her again. Maybe they would have a new start. Stefan stopped his happy thoughts as a new situation accured to him. What if Damon had the same idea? If he did and there was a life after this one for them then he would chose to find Elena and the whole cycle would start again.

Stefan sighed to himself. It didn't matter anymore. Elena was no longer in this world and he needed to be with her. Even if there was only a small chance that he could be allowed to follow her he had to try. He couldn't exist without her.

Stefan walked over to his desk. He saw Elena's cardigan draped over the back of her chair and he held it in his arms.

He pressed it to his face and sniffed. He suddenly dropped it and spun around feeling a breath on the back of his neck.

"Lexi?"…

**So what did you think? Another cliff hanger I know but I couldn't spoil what happens next. Please review for this chapter if you can. The next update is on Sunday.**


	27. Whats the point in forever?

**I am really sorry about the late update. My brother had my laptop. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love getting them. I hope this chapter clears up any confusion that use reviewed about. If you need more information on anything else please don't hesitate to review or PM me and ask I will be happy to answer your questions. After all I am only human, I make mistakes.**

**Stefan POV**

"Lexi?" he stammered as he looked into the eyes of his recently staked dead vampire friend.

Lexi had come to visit Stefan on his birthday, when she was staked by Damon to lead the Mystic falls sheriff of their trail. Stefan had been devastated by Lexi's death.

She had lived for over 350 years as a vampire; she was strong beautiful, kind and caring the best friend Stefan could ever hope for. Stefan had got through his darkest times with Lexi's help. They had been friends for over 100 years and in a split second it was all over.

Damon had plunged a stake through her heart, ending her forever and Stefan lost his best friend. Stefan had wanted to kill Damon but he didn't act on it because he was too weak and he knew it.

He thought Elena was mad at Damon for killing Lexi as well, because she too had befriended the warm, lovable vampire. But Elena's anger at Damon had only lasted a few weeks.

Stefan had put it down to Elena's forgiving nature but now he wondered if maybe Elena had found it impossible to be mad at Damon because Elena had strong feelings for him.

"Well I'm glad to see you too Stefan" Lexi said jokingly as Stefan stared at her open mouthed.

"I'm sorry it's just you're here? How are you here? You died? Didn't you?" Stefan rambled he went over to her using his vampire speed and hugged her tightly.

"OW Stefan careful!" cried Lexi wincing at the pressure of his hug. Stefan let go of her quickly with a confused look. Lexi had always been stronger than him, she was older by a good 200 years and Stefan had never made her say OW?, nothing had ever hurt Lexi until her death?.

Lexi smiled at his expression.

"I know I'm confused myself. All I remember is looking at that bitch of a sheriff as a stake went through my heart from behind and then everything went black, and then suddenly I open my eyes and here I am with you" Lexi continued to smile at Stefan and gave him a chance to interrupt. when he still stared at her in shock she continued.

"Stefan I woke up human, I can feel it, the blood rushing through me, the hungers gone, and I fell warm and happy." She blushed and Stefan eyes widened.

Lexi reached forward and grabbed Stefan's hand gently.

"Stefan I have a heartbeat, I'm alive" a radiant smile spread over Lexis face and she blushed as she placed Stefan's had over heart so he could feel the beat.

Stefan could feel the thrumming of her heart under his cold, dead hand. His canines threatened to extend as the blush that spread across her cheeks threatened to send him over board. Her words kept spinning in his head.

"The hungers gone"

"I feel warm"

"I'm alive"

He didn't know what to think, he was so messed up in his head right now. Lexi was a vampire and she had been staked, but now she was back and she was human, did that mean that when vampires die they become human again?

If vampires did become human again after they were staked through the heart, then that would mean that when he died he wouldn't be with Elena. All of his existence had been focused on finding a way to become human again. Now that he was faced with a possible way to become human again. He had decided that it was the worst thing that could happen to him.

"What is the point in being human again without her" thought Stefan sinking to his knees at this realisation.

Lexi fell to her knees and placed a warm comforting hand around Stefan's shoulders.

"Stefan what's wrong?" she asked in confusion.

"Elena is dead" he whispered letting the grief over take him again.

**Damon POV**

He could have stayed there for days with her in his arms, crying into her beautiful hair, breathing in her sweet one of a kind scent. But Elena's body was swiftly getting cold and Damon couldn't stand each shallow breath he took in a world she had left.

He didn't really believe in life after death but with Elena gone he had nothing but misery left in this world, so he was going to leave it and hopefully be with Elena again when he did.

He had no real hope of being with her when he died, he didn't deserve her- he never had. The short time he had with her had been a blessing and he had wasted it.

Elena was an angel and was probably headed straight to heaven-if there was one. But Damon was the complete opposite of an angel, he had broken every rule there was to be broken; he was a liar a murderer, a complete abomination.

Damon was guaranteed that he was headed straight to hell -if there was one. He had well and truly reserved himself a place there. But it no longer mattered. Nothing mattered because Elena was gone and she wasn't coming back.

Fresh tears began to pour down Damon's face as he carried Elena out what was left of the front door.

In his last hours he was going to give Elena what he hoped she would want in this situation. He was going to bury her next to her parents and then meet death himself at her grave.

It didn't take long for Damon to make Elena a make Shift coffin out of a nearby tree. It wasn't very good, but it would have to do as the sun would soon be rising soon.

He got a large rock from by the bridge that was close to the cemetery he couldn't help but think how she deserved so much more than this but he was fat running out of time. He delicately carved into the rock.

"Here lies Elena Gilbert. Who found love and then death"

It was only simple but Damon didn't want the world to know the story of how the girl with the golden heart was killed by her best friend because of jealousy and how the man who loved her more than anything in the world couldn't save her in time.

"Shit" he swore to himself remembering that he forgot the gift he had gotten Elena at the house. He debated for a moment weather he should go back and get it. The sky was getting lighter now and he didn't have much time before the sun came up.

In the end he decided to go and get the present and leave his ring at her grave side, in case he wasn't back in time.

He had decided to die at sunrise because he didn't want to spend even one second of one morning without her. As he took the ring off he felt an odd sense of relief. Death was coming soon and the pain would be over when it came.

Damon pushed himself to his ultimate speed back to the Salvatore house for what would be the last time.

**Elena POV**

"I forgive you"

The words echoed around her head but she couldn't make sense of them. Who was she? Where was she? She didn't know what day it was or who she was.

"What happened to me?" she thought as she registered the fact she was lying down.

She decided to open her eyes to find out. She stared into the piece of wood above her in wonder. She moved her head around slowly and noted it was all round her.

She breathed in a sharp breathe and frowned to herself. All this time she hadn't been breathing? That was odd didn't she need to breathe?

Elena cast aside the thought to deal with the matter at hand. She breathed in again-slower this time. She could smell dirt and moisture and a hint of. Was that rotting corpses?

She began to panic as realisation sunk in. She was buried alive!

**What did you think? The next update will be on Thursday this time. There is a lot more to come-that is presuming you don't mind me writing more. Please review.**


	28. the gift

**Hi, I hope you all like this chapter. Unfortunately the next update won't be until after Christmas so Merry Christmas everyone.**

**Elena POV**

She tried not to panic-which was hard considering she was buried alive. She was scared and was beginning to become hysterical. Everything was so vivid. She could see the tiny lines in the piece of tree that surrounded her. She knew it was a tree because it smelled strongly of pine. She could see the colour of the dark brown wood which was odd because it was so dark so the colour should have seemed more black than Brown.

She tried to think her way out of this logically. Like flipping a switch her anxiety was gone. She was completely focused on the task at hand.

She took a deep breathe readying herself for what she was going to do. It was odd that she didn't doubt herself or pause to think it through. She simply came up with a solution to get out of the grave and followed it through.

She pushed at the wood above her and it flew from her with little effort needed. The wood flew far up in the air; it rose up for a few minutes before it came back down at an alarming speed.

Elena panicked as she thought the wood might hit her when it landed. With the panic Elena felt herself begin to tingle she looked at the wood and it burst into a million tiny pieces with a shower of green sparks. The pieces flew in every direction before catching fire. The ashes were then blown away by a sudden strong burst of wind. None of the ashes touched Elena and she had no doubt that she was responsible, but how?

She didn't have time to dwell on this thought as she sensed a presence walking towards her grave.

She began to sit up and then stopped herself; she wasn't sure who approached her grave and whether or not she was in danger. She decided to play it safe until she knew who he or she was. She closed her eyes and stopped breathing. It no longer seemed odd that this task didn't cause her any effort or discomfort.

**Damon POV**

He arrived back at the grave yard just before the sun came up. He could feel his vampire instincts tingle as the time grew near. Any other vampire would not have been able to allow themselves be in the sun with no protection. Any other vampire would simply flip off the switch to their emotion and act on self-preservation. But Damon wasn't any other vampire and there was no switch to turn off the grief he now felt.

"Oh Elena my love, you're more beautiful than this entire world, but you belonged here; you were meant to live forever" he whispered as he neared her grave.

"I should have protected you. I should have sensed the danger. But I was too overcome with joy that I didn't pay attention. I promised I would never leave you again." He was looking at the sky as he spoke-in a desperate hope that she may be looking down on him and could hear.

"I failed you. Out of all of the terrible things I have done; this I will never forgive myself for. Maybe I deserve to carry on my existence; maybe granting myself death is too kind."

As he whispered this something shot into the air. Damon's eyes zoned in on it just as it burst into a million pieces with a green explosion.

He stopped his slow walk to her grave and stared as the pieces caught fire. A sudden gust of wind flew over the ashes blowing them far away from where it had come from.

Damon looked down with shock as he realised that whatever had been thrown in the air came from Elena's grave.

Quickening his pace, he moved toward her with caution.

He stood above her grave and looked down. He inhaled a sharp breath as he looked at her, still unmoving, still no breathing. Grief washed over him, quickly replaced by anger. Who would dare do this to Elena's grave?

He walked around her and snatched his ring from her head stone. The sun would soon be rising and before he died he was going to make damn sure that no one desecrated her grave again.

He took one last look at Elena before turning around ready to find who did this.

"Don't worry princess, I will come back" he called softly over his shoulder.

**Elena POV**

She could sense them looking at her; she felt grief followed by anger radiating off them as she lay still.

"Speak", she willed them but didn't open her eyes for fear of who stood above her.

She felt disappointed as they began to move away from her and then she heard it. She heard the angelic voice that made her weak at the knees every time she heard it. The compassion and love he always devoted to her. She heard the voice that she would die for, the voice she had been ripped away from, the voice that contained her very fate.

She shot up quickly and opened her eyes.

"Damon" she whispered, and he paused.

She was in his arms in less than a second and he was kissing every available piece of her he could. Tears ran down his face and Elena wiped them away shocked-Damon never cried.

"Elena", he whispered, still crying while kissing her and holding her tightly.

"Yes it's me Damon"

"You're alive. You're ok." He stopped kissing her to look at her for conformation.

"Yes I'm fine. At least I think I am. Shhhhh calm down." She rubbed his back reassuringly as he stroked her hair. This was very out of character for Damon and Elena was confused as to why he was so upset.

"Damon, why are you so upset? I'm ok."

Damon looked at her with an anguished face. "You died Elena. I waited for you to turn because Stefan had given you some blood. But after a while I knew for sure that the vampire blood hadn't worked because you were killed by a witch." Elena tried to kiss away the hurt look on Damon's face; she had never seen him look like that and she didn't like it.

She felt stupid for asking as the memory of her death flashed across her mind.

"I thought I'd lost you forever" Damon whispered into her ear, more tears pouring down his face.

"But you haven't. I'm right here" Elena said still rubbing his back.

Damon smiled at her seeming much like his usual self. "You're here forever Elena. You're immortal and not even death will tear us apart now."

Elena looked at him shocked. She didn't doubt what he said but panic bubbled inside her. Suddenly the sunlight burst through the trees and Elena unthinking cringed in to Damon's chest.

He chuckled at her and grabbed her hand.

"At least now I am protecting you properly."

Elena looked at the ring and smiled. If she had still been human she would have blushed.

Damon reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box, handing it to her.

"I thought I'd never get to give you this."

She opened the box to reveal a black diamond necklace. It was the most beautiful piece of jewellery Elena had ever seen, and that included her ring.

It had a single black diamond in the middle shaped like a tear drop. The chain was a mixture of silver and gold: the silver wrapped around smaller rose shaped black diamonds, while the gold formed tiny thorns and gold leaves.

The necklace was so detailed it must have cost a fortune. She was about to decline the gift when Damon was suddenly placing the necklace on her neck.

"This was my mothers. It was the only piece of jewellery she owned. She designed it herself; it was her most cherished and prized possession. When she died she left it to me in hopes that I would one day find a woman who I loved to wear her necklace in her memory. She would have liked you."

Elena pulled him close and kissed him deeply, tears pouring down her face.

"I love you"

she murmured against his lips.

**What did you think? I thought I'd make this a happy chapter since its Christmas. I hope you all have a good holiday and continue to read. I have lots planned for the New Year. Thank you and please review even if it's just to say merry Christmas. ****J**


	29. Back in business

**Hi guys. Sorry about the late update. I really hope this chapter makes you forgive me. Please review and let me know what you think about it. **

**Stefan POV**

Stefan's head was spinning. As Lexi stroked his back, he sobbed out all of the events Lexi had missed, starting with Damon's letter to trick him away from Elena, and ending with Elena's death. Lexi had kept quiet while he spoke, letting him get it off his chest.

"Don't worry Stefan; it will all be ok", she murmured quietly.

"How can it be? Elena is gone. I'll never see her again. Never hold her or kiss her ever again." He continued to sob.

"Well to be fair, Stefan, you would never have been able to hold or kiss her ever again anyway. I can't say I'm surprised she ended up with Damon; I always knew there was something between them, and the fact that she looked like Katherine… Haven't I told you that history often repeats itself?"

"I know you did, but like Katherine, Elena would have chosen me in the end", he said with a stern voice.

Lexi sighed, choosing not to argue.

"The point I am trying to make Stefan is: although Elena's death is tragic, you will get through it."

Stefan shook his head in a silent no.

"I can't Lexi. It hurts too much. I can't go on without her." He got to his feet and Lexi rose with him.

"Listen to me Stefan, you are going to try. You're going to go on with your life." Stefan was walking away from her.

"Stefan wait! Please Stefan, for me please." Lexi began to cry and Stefan was so shocked he flew back to her.

He wiped away her tears and nodded. He had never seen Lexi cry and something about being the one that made her cry was unsettling and unbearable to Stefan.

"I'm not promising anything but I will try." He pulled her into a hug as she smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for? I'm human. I don't want to be indoors all day." She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand. Stefan laughed as she put all of her now human strength into pulling him out of the house.

"Where are we going?" he asked quizzically.

"I want to see the sun and I want to visit the place I longed to see in the sunlight." When Stefan continued to frown, not understanding, she let out a small giggle and continued to pull him.

"You're just going to have to wait and see Stefan."

**Damon POV**

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to touch her, kiss her, make love to her and ask her why she had taken so long to come back - all at the same time.

He could hardly believe it: his angel had come back to him. Against all odds everything was going to be ok, maybe even better than before since mortality couldn't separate them.

They kissed for a long time before Damon decided it was time to make Elena a full vampire and complete her transaction, and that meant that she had to feed.

Damon frowned, pondering how he was going to breach the subject to her.

"Elena you need to", she stopped him by pulling him in for another kiss.

"I know Damon. Show me what to do" Elena bit her lip nervously and Damon chuckled.

"Don't worry princess, I'll show you what to do, that is, if you're not opting for the Stefan diet." Elena smiled at him and shook her head.

"I need human blood to complete the transformation; you know that." Damon nodded then frowned. He didn't want to ask this next question but he had to give her a choice.

"Elena" he sighed. "You have a choice; you don't have to become a vampire." Damon looked away from her as he spoke. It killed him to put his selfishness aside, but when it came to Elena's future he didn't have a choice. Elena meant more to him than even he meant to himself and he couldn't spend an eternity knowing that he didn't give her a choice; that he willingly took away her humanity just so she could stay with him forever.

Damon knew better than anyone how life as a vampire could make you miss humanity every day, and he didn't want Elena to give up her humanity just for him. He wanted it to be her choice to live as the damned through century after century, never growing old, never dying, never moving forward.

"Stop thinking like that" Elena all but shouted at him.

Damon was amazed. Usually it was very hard for a vampire to read his thoughts, he kept them so well guarded and it took a lot of power, which Elena couldn't have because she wasn't fully turned yet.

"Elena how did you…?" he began to ask but she silenced him again with a fierce kiss. He forgot what he was about to ask.

"Well as much as I would like to stay here all day, I think we best get going. And before you start feeling guilty and think that you have forced me into this, don't" she said sternly. She took his hand and began pulling him out of the graveyard.

"Damon I want this. I want to be with you until the end of time. I want to be strong and powerful. I want to live like you do. I never, ever want to have to leave you again. So please show me what to do."

Damon pulled her back and kissed her again for a long moment before releasing his hold on her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Elena you need to drink human blood and there is a chance that you will kill the human you drink from. I can't guarantee that you won't."

Elena's face fell. "But you will help me; that's got to count for something hasn't it?" She looked sadly at Damon and he could tell she was worrying about hurting someone.

"There is some way that you can even the odds of killing someone, but you may not like it" Damon said making soothing circles on her arm.

"What?" Elena said, hope sparkling in her eyes. Straight away Damon knew that anything that would keep people out of harm's way, she would do willingly.

"Well if you drink from someone, you know the emotional attachment will help you to stop." He held Elena tight as she tried to flinch away from him.

"I know Elena but you don't want to kill someone, do you?" Elena nodded in defiance.

He knew he had got through to her. He began pulling her arm gently, leading her away from the graveyard.

"Wait, Damon. Who am I going to drink from?"

**So what did you think? The next update will be on Thursday. Happy New Year everyone. Sorry again about the late update.**


	30. Blood power

**Hi sorry about not updating on time again my brother took my laptop again. I am going to just update when I can instead of sticking to a specific date. I hope you all like this new chapter Thank you to all who reviewed. I look forward to more reviews.**

**Bonnie POV**

"Grams"

"Grams" Bonnie sobbed.

But it was no use her grandmother had either turned her back on her or Bonnie would never be able to speak to her again because she didn't have her power.

Everywhere was quiet in the woods that Bonnie had been aimlessly pacing around since she left the Salvatore's.

She had thought about going to her grandmother's game but she couldn't face reality enough to walk in the right direction. If she faced reality it would mean facing that Elena was gone and it was all her fault.

Bonnie's powers were gone and she may not ever speak to her grandmother again but being a murderer was the worst thing about the consequences of her actions.

Bonnies sobbing had made her vision blurry and it was difficult for her to avoid the trees so she fell to the ground-not caring if she got dirty- and continued to sob.

A tree snapped from somewhere behind her and the hair on Bonnies arms stood up. She wiped at her eyes and looked around her for what had made the sound.

"Whose there?" she called in a small voice praying that no one answered.

She waited a few seconds before letting out the breath she was holding in. She began to relax when he question was answered.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie sprang to her feet.

Her jaw fell open as she looked at a very alive Elena standing before her.

"Elena" she cried. She tried to move towards her but Elena flinched back from her.

Understanding hit Bonnie like a slap to the face. Of course Elena wouldn't be ready to forgive her. After what Bonnie had done to her she had every right not want to forgive her.

"You're alive" Bonnie smiled at her.

"In a sense yes" Damon stepped out of the shadows and placed his arms around Elena. Fear coursed through Bonnie.

"What do you mean in a sense?" she asked in a nervous voice. Realisation hit and she understood before he answered her question in a hard voice.

"Elena died with vampire blood in her system. She has come back a vampire. Because of you and your selfishness."

His words sliced Bonnie like a knife and she sank to her knees in front of them.

"I didn't mean to" she began but Damon cut her off by raising his hand to silence her. She knew it was pointless trying to explain. What she did was unforgivable she didn't deserve the chance to explain.

Damon used his vampire speed and in the next second was behind her. Bonnie began to move away from him but he held her in place by grabbing her roughly by her arms.

"Elena needs to feed to complete the transition and witches blood is the strongest blood there is. No vampire ever gets to drink witches blood because witches are too powerfull and letting a vampire drink from you is seen as the lowest form of insult for a witch. But youre going to give Elena your blood willingly. Youre not going to put up a fight. Just like Elena didn't."

She was going to protest. She was going to explain that her powers had been taken. That she was know in fact only human but she couldn't. she had brought this upon herself. She deserved humiliation and worse.

So she stood still while Damon moved her hair aside. She looked into Elenas eyes. Elena looked a mixture of sadness and hate.

Damon bit her neck and Bonnie winced at the sharp pain of his fangs breaking her skin. Elena's expression changed to the blood red vampire eyes when Damon pulled away from Bonnie's neck exposing the fresh blood flowing freely from her neck. Damon roughly pushed Bonnie and Elena caught her.

Bonnie tried to look Elena directly in the eyes but all Elena could see was the blood on Bonnie's neck. Elena pulled her mouth down to Bonnie's neck and drank deeply.

Bonnie felt a shock as the blood made their minds connected but it wasn't from Elena drinking from her. She could feel it her power which had been taken from her was pulsing through Elena but how?

**Elena POV**

Elena pulled away from Bonnie sharply as Bonnie tried to dig deeper into Elena's mind.

She shoved Bonnie away and Damon wrapped his arms around her.

"I was kind of hoping shed kill you" he sighed before seeing the confusion on both their faces.

"What's wrong?" he said to Elena with concern.

"Damon Elena didn't come back as just a vampire" Bonnie said and Elena shook her head in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Damon said turning to Bonnie.

"I don't know how but Elena has my powers" Bonnie said still starring at Elena.

Damon looked back and forth between the two of them.

"But how is that even possible" Damon said with a frown he wasn't upset just confused.

"My ancestors took my powers away for killing a human they said it was one of the consequences. I guess this is the other consequence." Bonnie said in a sad voice.

Elena turned away from her and took Damon's hand.

"This is more than what you deserve. Never come near me ever again." She said over her shoulder before walking away from her ex best friend.

When she was far away enough from Bonnie Elena began to relax and let out a sigh.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Damon said pulling her to a stop.

"I didn't think anything of it when I came back. I just presumed it was because I am a vampire, but to get out of my grave I though the tree trunk I was buried in up into the air. I felt scared it was going to come back and hit me and as soon as I felt scared it burst into millions of tiny pieces before bursting into green flames. I've been feeling this raw power and when I drank from Bonnie and are minds connected she could feel it too" she said with a frown.

"So Bonnie's powers have been transferred to you?" Damon was openly smiling at her.

"I think so" she replied.

He kissed her deeply and she frowned.

"Elena this is fantastic. You will be the world's most unstoppable vampire. No one will ever defy you. No witch will ever talk down to you or try and hurt you. Elena you have no idea what this means." She smiled at his words.

"Really so every things going to be ok?" she asked.

"More than ok Princess" he answered pulling her in for another kiss.

While she chose to believe him she couldn't shake away the feeling that she was missing something, something big. It was as if she had a premonition that something dark was lurking around the corner.

**So what did you think? I know your all waiting for the wedding. Don't worry the next chapter is the hen and stag night and then the wedding is in the chapter following. Of course things aren't going to be normal so I hope you like what I have in store. Please review and I will update soon.**


	31. Damon's diary

**This chapter is all about Damon with a hint of Elena. I hope you like this chapter even though it just goes over everything that's happened so far. I know I promised this chapter would be the hen and stag night but I wanted a catch up chapter because my updates have been late plus the next chapter is going to be a very long one.**

**Damon POV**

_My name is Damon Salvatore, this diary belongs to me. So whoever dares read these passages without my consent will pay the price of trespassing with their life._

Damon paused over the brand new black diary Elena had given him as an early wedding present. It felt weird for him to be talking to himself but Elena had insisted that it would help him to deal with his emotions better.

He only agreed with her after she had nearly had a full blown panic attack after he had told her what he planned to do because he thought she wasn't coming back.

The new Elena was a lot like the old one accept she didn't have as much control over her emotions. What Elena now which was a full vampire with a very powerful witches power, heightened her emotions but gave her no switch to turn them off.

At first Damon had hated this even gone as far as calling her a bitch, but soon-like he did with everything. He channelled Elena's excess rage into sport, which consisted of wrestling with no clothes on.

Damon rubbed his chin then returned to his writing with a smile.

_I wish my mother and farther could have met Elena. But on second thoughts no I don't wish that at all. I wish my mother could have met her; she would have loved Elena so much and would have thrown herself into this wedding. _

_My mother would have made Elena's dress herself and asked her endless questions on were they would live and how many grandchildren she could expect-given that we both would have been human if my mother had met her. _

_Although I hadn't known my mother that well I knew in my heart she would have been one of the few people who would have been happy for us. _

_But I am glad Elena didn't meet my father, he would have seen Elena as a prize and would have made it his life's mission to secure Elena to Stefan who he seen as the worthy son to hold such a prize. I know this because it is exactly what he did with Katherine._

_My father never missed an opportunity to bring me down. Stefan was the golden child so deserved all the best things out of life._

_My father would have taken one look at Elena's radiant beauty and immediately claimed her as Stefan's. He was always telling Katherine how much of a waste a space I was, and how much of a fine husband Stefan would make._

_My father hadn't known Katherine had been seeing us both and was content to think that he could look to Katherine as a future daughter in law through marriage to Stefan._

Damon threw down his pen and for the first time noticed that he had been growling while he was writing. He took a deep breath to calm himself and walked over to the mini bar to pour himself bourbon. He swallowed the bourbon whole and returned to the diary to get it off his chest.

_What am I talking about the past for? None of that matters anymore because my farther has been dead for centuries and Elena chose me._

_She chose to put up with me and admit to loving me. She took the risk of my mood swings, she put everything on the line her friends, her family and Stefan for me. She loves me-maybe not as much as I love her because that's a impossibility but she does._

_She came back to me from the dead and forgave me for all of my terrible sins- like compelling her and then leaving her to get kidnapped by Stefan. _

_I am unbelievably lucky I get to spend the rest of eternity with Elena as my wife. We are going to have so many adventures together. We will never have to grow old, never get sick or tired. We will always have each other so I am being terribly selfish in wishing for things that cannot happen no matter how much I want them to. All of my dreams have already come true so now is the time to enjoy myself not to start creating more._

_My past is dark and unchangeable, but my future is bright and I'm not bitter anymore about my past because I accept that it can't be changed. I accept that I was played by a vindictive bitch. I accept that my farther loved Stefan more than me. But most importantly I accept that it's in the past and I can let it go. _

Damon put his pen down and closed the diary. Elena was right writing his emotions down had helped him a lot.

He leaned back in his chair happy and content when Elena emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel and wet hair.

"What's got you in a good mood?" she asked quizzically padding towards him.

Damon didn't speak. He used his speed and in less than a second had her lying on his bed while he hovered above her.

He kissed softly down her neck earning an appreciative moan while he gently tugged the towel away from her body. He pushed her breasts together lightly feeling the goose bumps rise an Elena's skin.

"Damon please don't tease" she moaned as he softly pushed his fingers into her. He wanted to pick up speed but he controlled himself. He wanted to make love to Elena slowly and he was going to try his best.

He gently pushed his rock hard dick into her, nearly losing control as she gasped and she squeezed herself around him.

She wrapped her legs around him and Damon moved slowly back and forth. Elena moaned again and tried match the rhythm with her own hips but Damon held her still.

She looked deep into his eyes with love and understanding and stopped trying to speed him up. He stroked her wet hair while she traced his face with her fingers. They didn't break eye contact, didn't speak and hardly moved.

Damon moved his head down to kiss her and moved a bit faster. Elena bit her lip but their eyes stayed locked together.

Damon kissed her fiercely when he came pouring himself into her.

Afterwards he stayed on top of her; she ran her finger soothingly through his hair. He was thinking about how beautiful she was and how much he enjoyed making love to her. Never before had he seen someone like he saw Elena, never before had he been able to make love to someone. It had always been a raw animal emotion that was meaningless and hardly even worth his time.

He felt himself getting hard again and was about to begin round two, until someone came in and completely ruined the moment.

**Who do you think came in? The next update will be soon. I'm not giving a specific day but I am writing it right now so it should be very soon. Please review.**


	32. I can hear wedding bells

**Hi I hope you all like this chapter. It's very long so you have been warned. I put a lot of time and effort into this particular chapter, so I would really appreciate reviews. Thank you everyone who has reviewed in previous chapters and Thank you everyone who has subscribed to story alerts, favourite authors and favourite story. You guys really make my day.**

**Stefan POV**

"Where are we going?" he asked Lexi impatiently. She had walked nearly all day at a slow human speed and Stefan was getting tired with not knowing where they were headed.

"You know for over 300 hundred years I haven't felt my legs burn with exercise or my heart pump fast pushing blood around my body and I have got to say that I missed it more than I thought I did" Lexi sang pulling on Stefan's hand.

Stefan stopped and dropped his hand from hers.

"If you have dragged me out here to rub it in then I'm going home" Stefan turned and Lexi ran to face him.

"No Stefan I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't think" Lexi said dropping her eyes in sadness.

Stefan nearly growled, he hated to see her look like that he still didn't know why, but he did.

"How much longer until we reach where were going?" he said trying to make her sad face go away.

Lexi's face immediately brightened and Stefan chuckled slightly. It was so like Lexi to change her mood within a blink of an eye. He had never known anyone like her and he had missed her weird yet adorable mood swings.

"It's just at the top of this hill, but we have to hurry because I want to be there before sunset" Lexi bit her lip and gave the sky a worried glance.

Stefan grinned and scooped her up into his arms. In less than 30 seconds they were at the top of the hill and Stefan could see the whole of mystic falls.

The sun was just setting making the sky a lovely contrast between pink and orange over the small town. As the sky grew dark and the stars began to appear, Stefan stood to admire the beauty of the picture perfect scene before him until he felt Lexis hand squeeze his own.

"This is the only place you can see the whole of mystic falls from. Isn't it beautiful? I've been coming here for over 200 years of my existence and the view never changes, but it always takes my breath away" Stefan nodded and tried to not to cry as she spoke.

All he could think about was Elena. He couldn't help but wonder what she would have said if she had been beside him and not Lexi. Elena loved Mystic falls. She saw it as her little haven and she would have loved coming here and watch the sunset with him, this was something they should have been sharing together, but now they never would because Elena was gone forever and now he had no one left not even Damon he had lost him as well.

A tear managed to escape Stefan's eye and Lexi wiped it away.

"I know you will never stop thinking about her, I know that you will never stop loving her. But you can be happy and love again."

Stefan shook his head at her in disagreement.

"No I can't, I'm never going to be happy and love again. It's not like losing Katherine it's a whole new level of pain, you wouldn't understand" he turned away from the sunset more tears escaping.

"I can make you happy" Lexi whispered in a quiet voice startling him out of his misery spiral.

Stefan turned back taking her by the shoulders he looked her in the eye.

"You do make me happy. Never think that you don't, Lexi you're my best friend, I wouldn't still be here if it wasn't for you"

He wanted to say "And I would never have met her if it wasn't for you" but he didn't want Lexi to think that, that was all he was grateful for because he wasn't, he was grateful for a lot of things Lexi had done a lot for him over the years.

"Do you love me?" Lexi asked suddenly and Stefan answered naturally.

"Yes of course I love you but…" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Lexi closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Shock took Stefan over for a few seconds before he pulled away from her suddenly and ran back down the hill using all of his speed.

After a few minutes he was back at the house. He went over to Damon's bar and poured himself a large glass of bourbon. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

He knew it was wrong to leave Lexi standing at the top of the hill but he was so shocked. She had kissed him and he had said he loved her. He didn't mean it in the way she took it but it was still wrong on so many levels.

Elena had only just died and already he had kissed another woman. Disgusted in himself Stefan began to walk towards his room, where he planned to lock himself and wait until sunrise when he could do what he should have done this morning.

He was stopped in his tracks when he heard a moan coming from Damon's room. He flew into Damon's room confused and dropped his glass.

"Elena" he shouted shocked.

Damon and Elena looked at him with the same look of annoyance on both their face.

Damon wrapped Elena in the towel they had been lying on and moved off her. Stefan continued to stare open mouthed and tried to look past a fully naked Damon standing in front of Elena to shield her from his shocked eyes.

"You're alive?" Stefan said not caring that he had clearly just walked in on his brother having sex with his ex girlfriend, who last he checks was a virgin.

He was so relieved she wasn't dead he didn't have time to feel the other emotions that wanted to make themselves known yet.

"Yes Stefan Elena is alive, well alive as in she is a vampire now" Damon said trying to block him as he moved to try and get a better view of her.

"Elena" Stefan said with love and devotion in his voice, he was ignoring Damon on purpose because Damon was trying to ruin the moment for him and h had no right to.

Damon gave up trying to shield her and shoved him toward the door, but Stefan wouldn't budge. Elena was alive and she was half naked. He had never seen her in this way before and he liked what he saw.

"I only want to speak to her Damon" he said in annoyance standing his ground against Damon's awkward shoves. Damon was trying to push him out the door without getting too close to him due to the fact he was naked.

"No you want to stand and stare at her. Well you can't because no one gets to see Elena's body but me" Damon gave a hard shove and Stefan grabbed the door frame to stop himself from falling out the door.

He looked into Elena's eyes dragging them away from roaming across her body then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head.

"You heard my fiancé. Get out" a voice said to his mind; a force that wasn't Damon pushed him through the door and all the way out of the house. After a while of still being hit with the unbelievable force Stefan's head hit a tree with a sickening crunch, blackness took over him.

**Elena POV**

She took a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself to go into her house, she had put aside all thoughts of Stefan, he could be dealt with later and it wasn't like she owed him anything anymore.

She had much bigger problems then Stefan to deal with. No doubt her aunt Jenna would be furious with her for disappearing for days without even a phone call. And it wasn't like Elena could explain that she had been compelled, got engaged and then kidnapped and then died but come back and was now a vampire, with additional witch powers on top.

Even if she did tell Jenna the truth, the only things she could be certain to achieve would be option a, her aunt believing her and locking her in her room with a one way ticket to a psychiatrists or option b, she believed Elena was on drugs and was making the whole thing up earning her a long duration locked in her room.

Elena sighed, none of those options appealed to her, so she was going to have to stick with her plan and lie, a lot.

"Elena I'm here, it's going to be ok" Damon gave her arm a comforting squeeze. She had thought seriously about telling Jenna alone then decided against it she need Damon to be there for her if her aunt completely flipped out.

She frowned and sighed. Telling her aunt about vampire and werewolves and witches would seem like a breeze next to what she was about to do. She mentally kicked herself for insisting they come home and have the wedding in mystic falls. She wouldn't be surprised if Jenna laughed in her face and told her, over her dead body, she could marry Damon and ban her from ever seeing him again. After all it's what any normal guardian would do if their teenage daughter suddenly decided to marry the town's bad boy who also happened to be their former boyfriend's older brother.

As she knocked on the door-not wanting to just waltz in the house like she owned the place. Elena wondered what her aunt would say if she was marrying Stefan and not Damon.

Her aunt opened the door and Elena's heart sank. Jenna had red puffy eyes, with dark circles underneath and her hair looked like it hadn't seen a brush in days.

Jenna's eyes opened wide and she flung herself Elena. She hugged her tightly for a few seconds while Elena tried not to breath in her scent-scared it would trigger her new hunger for blood.

Her aunt pulled away from her and Elena readied herself for the on slaughter.

"Were the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I have been? You didn't even call? I called the police! Jeremy's been out searching for you!" Jenna screamed turning away from her and walking in to the house. Jenna must not have noticed Damon or she was choosing to ignore him because she hadn't so much as glance at him since she opened the door.

Elena followed her into the kitchen, walking at human pace with Damon close behind her. She opened her mouth to begin to explain, but then she noticed Jenna had her phone pressed to her ear.

"Jeremy she's home….no I haven't found out yet….yes she's ok" Jenna looked Elena up and down in disbelief as she spoke quickly.

"No she's with Damon….I don't know why…ok see you in a minute" she snapped her phone shut and turned her gaze to Damon.

"Jeremy's on his way home" she said giving Damon a pointed look.

Damon's mouth twitched and Elena knew he was fighting a smile.

"Jenna" Elena began moving to put the kettle on for her aunt; Elena knew that tea always calmed Jenna down when she was in a mood.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call and I am so sorry I caused you all to worry. You see the thing is, I had a fight with Bonnie and I was upset. I was driving and had an accident. I hit my head and couldn't remember where I lived for a couple of days." She hated lying but she couldn't exactly tell Jenna the truth.

"But how did you get home then? I rang all the local hospitals Elena" her aunt said and Elena could tell she was finding the story hard to believe.

"I drove all the way to Georgia in my anger. That's where my accident was. Damon found me, wondering in a field. When I saw him, my memory came back" since she had to lie she may as well make her aunt more likely to warm up to Damon she taught hiding her smile and trying to make her eyes look big and sad.

"So did Damon take you to a hospital?" Jenna gave Damon an evil look like she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.

"Yes up in Georgia. Dr frazer, he examined me. He told me I was fine, since my memory was back. He offered to call home, but I didn't want to make you drive all the way to Georgia when Damon, already had a car"

Jenna's eyes began to soften and Elena let out a mental sigh of relief. She had practiced this speech at least a hundred times so she knew all the questions Jenna would ask and how to answer them. She hoped if she had practiced enough she could get away with it and she had.

"What was Damon doing in Georgia?" Jenna asked. Elena panicked, how had she missed something as important as this?

She began to stutter out a lie when Damon interrupted her.

"I was visiting some friends. My friends live on a farm and while I was riding one of their horses I spotted Elena wondering through their fields looking lost. When she remembered me, after a few minutes I took her to the hospital" Damon lied so smoothly that even Elena began to believe him.

Jenna nodded and then picked up her phone again. Elena was about to stop her when Damon whispered to her.

"It's ok trusts me" he whispered so low, that she wouldn't have been able to hear if she was still human.

"Hi detective….yes its Jenna…..oh you were…..yes they just came home and told me…ok…..Thank you" Jenna blushed as she put down the phone.

"You could have told me you already informed the police what happened" Jenna said with embarrassment.

Elena didn't have to guess twice that Damon had compelled the police into believing their story and she was grateful because it got her off the hook with her aunt.

Aunt Jenna came over and hugged her again, longer and more tender this time.

"Oh Elena, I am so happy that you're ok, I was so worried about you" Jenna gushed. She surprised both Elena and Damon by hugging him as well.

Damon accepted her hug and raised his eye brows at Elena in a way that she always loved.

"Thank you" Jenna whispered in Damon's ear as she hugged him.

Jenna moved over to the kettle and poured three cups of tea.

Elena looked from her aunt, to Damon and back again. She didn't want to ruin Jenna's change in mood. She decided not to tell her aunt their news now, but her decision was quickly ruined as Damon sensed her mood and took matters into his own hands.

"Jenna the thing is. We have some very good news to tell you" Jenna nearly dropped her tea as she starred at Elena with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant aren't you? Oh I knew I couldn't handle looking after you and Jeremy. Your mum made it look so easy, but I have totally screwed up. What are we going to do? Are you going to keep it?" Jenna said quickly, her voice getting higher pitched with every word.

"Jenna calm down" Elena stood forward and placed a hand on her aunt's shoulder. She was about to explain that she wasn't pregnant but Jenna was going into hysterical mode.

"I no Stefan's a nice boy and he'd look after you both but your so young Elena. What about your dreams? Don't you want to get a job? I no Stefan's family has money but you can hardly rely on his family to support you both." Elena was really worried; she had never seen Jenna like this. It was a good thing that she wasn't pregnant and never would be because her aunt's head looked like the loose top of a fizzy bottle that's just been shook.

Elena glanced at Damon for help and saw that he had his jaw clenched. He must not like that Jenna was presuming Stefan had got her pregnant and wasn't even blaming him for it.

Jenna was about to start her rant again. She took a deep breath and Elena took the opportunity to interrupt,

"Jenna I am not pregnant" she almost shouted.

Jenna visibly relaxed but then frowned.

"So what's the good news?" she said to Damon.

Damon took Elena's hand. "Were getting married" he said in a strong clear voice, while he looked at Elena lovingly.

"Hahaha you almost had me for a second there. Oh my you two getting married. Elena if you were trying to fool me you could have at least made it believable and got Stefan to say it" Jenna was openly laughing at them and Elena sensed Damon's frustration.

"Jenna we are no trying to fool you it's true. We're getting married. I love Damon more than I have ever loved anyone and he asked me to be his wife and I said yes" she gave Damon's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What? You can't be serious. You're with Stefan." Jenna said in disbelief.

"Not any more I'm with Damon now. He made me realise how much I love him. I want to be with him forever" Elena said and Damon leaned in to give her a kiss. After a minute Jenna cleaned her throat impatiently.

"So you telling me you're not with Stefan anymore? You love Damon? And your marrying him when?" Jenna looked like she was about to pinch herself to see if she was awake.

"No I'm not with Stefan anymore. Yes I love Damon with all my heart. We are getting married in two months, were having a winter wonderland wedding" Elena said speaking clearly and slowly.

Jenna looked like she was in deep thought.

"Damon, can I speak to Elena alone for a moment please? "Jenna finally said.

"Of course I will go wait in Elena's room we have to pack up her stuff" Damon said flashing Elena a grin.

Of course it didn't matter where Damon was in the house he would hear the conversation any way.

As soon as Damon left the room Jenna took a drink of her tea and cleared her throat. Elena sat down on the bar stool sensing this was going to take a while.

"Are you sure about all this? Moving out? Getting married?" Jenna asked in a concerned parenting voice.

"I know this all seems fast, but I do know what I am doing. I've made my decision and I am sticking to it" Elena said confidently.

"So this is really going to happen?" Jenna sighed.

"Are you disappointed?" Elena asked in a small voice.

"Well I can't say I'm happy. It's just your so young and you've been with Damon for five minutes. But you make your own mistakes Elena. I can't stop you. I can only advise you." Elena was shocked that her aunt was actually agreeing to this.

Elena knew Damon was listening and she knew this would hurt him but she had to ask.

"Would you have felt the same way if I was marrying Stefan?" he voice shook and she hatted knowing her words would cut Damon like a knife.

"Well I do think Stefan is better for you. Damon has danger written all over him and he's a player. But Stefan isn't. But I know that Damon loves you just as much as Stefan and you love him." Jenna sighed.

"How do you know Damon loves me?" Elea asked shocked.

"You can just tell. The way he always looked at you and you looked at him. He treated you differently; than he treated everyone else it was like you were the only thing he cared about. He was always kind and patient" Jenna said simply.

Elena smiled it seemed everyone else knew Damon was in love with her already. This was going to make telling people a lot easier.

Jenna finished her cup of tea and picked up her phone.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked quizzically.

"What do you think I'm doing we have a wedding to plan" As she spoke Jeremy walked through the door.

Surprisingly Jeremy had taken the news in his stride and phoned Alaric to plan Damon's stag night. Caroline had made more of a fuss though, she too insisted that she knew all along that they were in love with each other and would eventually end up together, but the wedding was still a shock and she screamed when Elena told he,r they only had two months to plan the wedding.

Caroline was disgusted when Elena had explained what had happened with Bonnie and she promised to be the best replacement maid of honour she could be.

It took all evening for Jenna to phone all of the distant family and friends and tell them about the wedding.

Jenna had fussed when Damon had handed her a blank check telling her to "Go nuts". Jenna had fussed that she couldn't expect him to pay for everything himself but Damon had insisted that he pay, because he only got to do this once and he had nothing better to spend his money on.

**** one month and three weeks later ****

**Elena POV**

After a lot of debate Elena had finally gotten her way and she was having at stay at home Hen party. Well technically, she now lived with Damon in the Salvatore boarding house and the Hen party was taking place at her old home.

She had thought about having it in her new home, but then she didn't want to get in the way of the decorators that were getting paid a lot of money to turn the boarding house into a wedding fantasy land. And she also didn't want to risk running into Stefan who had been trying to talk to her since she had come back.

She was glad she was having her Hen party at Jenna's. It was smaller and so had a more cosy feeling about it.

She now had two bridesmaids and a maid of honour. Surprisingly her new bridesmaid was Stefan's best friend Lexi who was killed as a vampire and had returned a human. Elena had guessed it was somehow linked to her inheritance of Bonnie's powers, but they had agreed to investigate it after the wedding.

Her other bridesmaid was Aunt Jenna. Elena had originally asked her to sit in the front row in her mother's place, but she said she didn't want to be seen as the mother of the bride because it wasn't her rightful place and it would make her seem like an old lady.

Jenna had her kitchen table littered with Pizza and chocolate and wine and all other kinds of sugary snacks. People had been arriving all day the girls had over night sleeping bags and pj's while the guys were dressed in smart clothes ready for a night out on the town with Damon. Stefan hadn't been invited to Damon's stag night and Elena didn't blame Damon for not inviting him after what he had done.

Distant aunts and cousins came from all over for the wedding and Elena was flattered. She was happy to be surrounded by loved ones, even if she wasn't close to most of them.

The day was spent introducing Damon to all of her male relatives and their friends and close family who knew Elena, who had shown up for the stag night. She tried not to pout when Jeremy had let slip that the lads were heading to a strip club first and she held in her tears when she had to say good bye to Damon for a few hours.

Thankfully the family and friends she introduced to Damon seemed to like him. Elena chuckled to herself as she thought. "Yea you like him now that he's sober and on his best behaviour. Just wait until he's wasted"

She sent a silent prayer up hat tonight went smoothly as she was ushered upstairs by over 20 girls, wanting to get into their PJ's and get the party started, including Jenna and Caroline.

They spent the night eating junk food and drinking wine. Caroline had ordered a stripper for Elena as a surprise and the girls had laughed hysterically when Elena had to remove his thong with her teeth.

He had asked for Elena's number before he went and a slightly drunk Caroline had screamed at him and threatened to call the company and sue. They had laughed about it when he had gone and decided not to tell Damon in case he hunted the stripper down.

They danced and sang along to the tunes on Aunt Jenna's IPod and drank the wine until it had all gone. As Elena waited outside her bathroom while her cousin Claire puked her guts up Caroline gave her a big hug.

"I can't believe you're getting married before me….but then you and Damon were like so meant to be…and I will probably never get married" Caroline slurred.

"Of course you will get married, Care, any lad will be lucky to have you" Elena said trying to look Caroline in the eye and failing because she could see two of her.

"You're just saying that because you're drunk…..but don't worry Elena I'm not going to kill you like Bonnie" Caroline said with a smile.

Elena knew that she didn't realise how much it hurt to talk about Bonnie and Elena didn't want to make her feel bad by telling her. She gave Caroline a smile and walked into the bathroom when Claire emerged looking like death.

As she fell asleep in her sleeping bag next to Lexi who had been the first person to get so drunk they passed out, she wondered for a second if vampires get hang overs. She hoped not because she couldn't wait to be Mrs Damon Salvatore.

She fell into a deep sleep with dreams of the future she has laid before her.

**Damon POV**

Jeremy had agreed to be his best man and he was generally excited for them both. As his best man it was Jeremy's job to organise his stag night out.

Even though Damon had insisted that he'd be perfectly happy getting drunk at home Jeremy and Alaric, along with the male members of Elena's distant family and friends, who he had only gotten introduced to that day had dragged him to a strip club in the next town.

While Damon was having a private dance off a stripper he couldn't help but compare her to Elena. Yes the stripper had a nice body, but it wasn't the right body. The stripper had brown hair like Elena, but it didn't have the soft feel Elena's had or framed her face the way Elena's did. Also the stripper had cheap nasty extensions while Elena's hair was naturally long.

Bored with his dance, Damon had drunk from the stripper after only a few minutes of the dance and eased her memory after wards.

Jeremy, Damon and Alaric then made their way through every pub they could find in the small town. Damon had refused to let Stefan go on his stag night, but he was softening towards letting him come to the wedding.

Deep down he understood what Stefan did because it was similar- although more violent to what he had done. Stefan had acted out of love and Damon was beginning to find forgiveness for him-after all he probably would have done the same thing if he was Stefan.

At the end of the day Stefan was and always would be his only brother, so he should be at the wedding.

"You….I love you man" Alaric said while hanging on to Damon's arm to stop from falling over.

"I love you too man" said Jeremy from the curb, he was currently sitting on; his head was between his knees as he spoke.

"You know you guys are the only friends I've had, beside Elena but that doesn't count because she's a girl" Damon said cringing away as Alaric suddenly threw up.

Jeremy stood up and swayed on his feet.

"I always wanted a brother" he said then began to hiccup uncontrollably.

"Ok time to get home." Damon said taking Jeremy's arm with his other hand and pulling them both towards his car.

Damon was drunk but he could still drive, so Damon began to recruit the rest of his remaining stag party in to the car. He chuckled as he thought of the hang over Jeremy and Alaric, along with the other members of their stag party, were going to suffer in the morning. It was a good thing he was a vampire otherwise he would still be drunk along with the rest of them.

Damon smiled happily. In just a few days' time he would be married to the woman of his dreams. Nothing would ever separate them ever again.

He took his first step forward towards happiness, towards his waiting bride.

**What did you think? I hope you all liked this chapter I know it was a long one, but there was a lot to fit in. I hope you all didn't mind. Please review and I will update soon. Next chapter is the wedding.**


	33. Nice day for a White wedding

**Hi get ready for another long chapter. I hope you like it. This is the chapter I know a lot of you have been waiting for. Thank you for all the reviews; they truly made it worth it and as promised I am updating quicker than I intended to because it was my birthday on Friday and I didn't plan on updating until Thursday. I get the feeling that this story has run its course. So I have one more twist I am going to do and then it will be the end of this story unfortunately. I may write a new story but I haven't decided yet. I will let you know when I have. So please enjoy the last few chapters and continue to review.**

**Elena POV**

"Oh Elena, you look lovely - so beautiful." Aunt Jenna gushed as Elena stood in front of Damon's full length mirror in her wedding dress. Damon had paid a well-known designer a lot of money to make the dress from scratch.

The dress - like everything in the wedding - fitted in with the winter wonderland theme. The dress had a white silk waterfall skirt that cascaded down Elena's body from her hips. The skirt was attached to a delicate white and gold bodice. The gold on the bodice was the pattern of tiny gold stars that ran down the middle, but parted and split off to the back of the dress, hugging her hips. The bodice also had fur at the top near Elena's cleavage.

At first Elena had panicked that the fur would irritate her, but it didn't. The soft white fur - which she had requested not be made from any animal - stroked her chest and gave the dress and herself a truly winter wonderland look. At the back of the dress it had a giant silk bow and a long train that was the biggest Elena had ever seen. At the centre of the train there was a little indent that had thousands of glittering gold stars that ran all the way to the bottom.

Elena loved the dress. And wondered if maybe designing dresses was something she could pursue as a career. She laughed as she thought of this; she didn't have to wonder about anything. She had all of the time in the world to do whatever she pleased, so if she wanted to have a career in fashion she could and then she could move on to whatever else took her fancy - the list was endless.

Aunt Jenna reached up and fastened Damon's Mum's necklace delicately around her neck. The wedding planner and the dress designer had tried to talk her out of wearing it, as it didn't really go with the theme, but Elena didn't care. The necklace was too sentimental to both her and Damon to just be left in a box while they got married.

"Need any help Elena?" Arielle the wedding planner said from somewhere behind her.

"I have it covered", Jenna said irritably. Jenna didn't like the wedding planner, she would rather have arranged the whole thing herself, but Damon had made her agree to a wedding planner. He said that Jenna couldn't do it all on her own in such short notice, what with being a brides maid as well. Jenna had reluctantly agreed. Jenna hated the way Arielle always waited until she was out of ear shot to ask Elena to confirm details about the wedding.

"Wow Elena", Caroline said entering the room carrying a large box.

She came over to hug her and Arielle blocked her way. "Watch you don't cause damage to the dress Caroline or I may have to fire you from maid of honour", Arielle said in a warning tone. Elena tried not to look Caroline in the eye as she held on to the mass of giggles that were threatening to erupt out of her.

Arielle clearly didn't know who she was dealing with. Caroline was a complete perfectionist so she wouldn't ruin Elena's wedding dress and the fact that a human was warning a vampire about anything was completely laughable. If she wanted to Caroline could erase Arielle's mind and make her think she was a chicken for the rest of her life, or snap her neck and switch off the regret from it afterwards.

Caroline must have been on the same wave length because she turned quickly to the box she had left by the door and Elena's new vampire hearing could hear the slight shake of her body as she too struggled for control.

Caroline pulled out a huge bouquet of flowers and Jenna clapped her hands together, a tear coming to her eye.

Elena had worried that choosing so many flowers for one bouquet was too much. Elena's photographic memory remembered the list there was. Roses, Gardenia, Orchids, Stephanotises, Tulips, Daisies, African violets, Spathiphyliums, Cilla Lilys, Stargazer Lilies, Peace Lilys, Alstromerias, Baby's breaths, TropicBromeliad, Lisianthuses, Azaleas, Peonys, Labradortes, Seaside Angelicas, Forget Me Nots, Honeysuckle, Magnolias, Water Lilies, Yarrows and Wild Mint. She was only able to hold the bouquet because there was no more than two of each flower.

The bouquet looked like a burst of feminity tied in a neat silk bow. The flowers not only looked good but they smelled terrific. The gold glittered and sparkled in the light. Some of the flowers had been professionally spray painted gold and they were scattered throughout the bouquet in random places. Every step Caroline took towards her Elena could smell a new one and each scent added to the first one's fragrance. It was unique, just like Damon, and she loved it.

"Well you are the first bride that I've ever met who requested all of the known white flowers for her bouquet, but it does work", said Arielle in disbelief.

Caroline went to hand Elena her bouquet before Jenna took it off her.

"Wait until later, it isn't time yet; we still have to finish her hair and makeup. Elena, get out of the dress." She turned to Arielle in annoyance after she spoke to Elena.

"See I told you the dress wouldn't need to be altered; she was only in it two days ago," she snapped at her.

Jenna and Arielle had gotten into yet another fight because Jenna had wanted Elena to have the full impact of seeing herself in the dress today, but Arielle had insisted that she double check that nothing needed to be altered.

Arielle thought that Elena was lying about not being pregnant and was constantly measuring her to make sure she never changed. What she didn't know is Elena would never change again. She would remain the same throughout eternity and so would Damon.

"Well you never know, Jen, there might have been something we erm missed." Arielle's eyes flashed to Elena's stomach for a second, before returning back to her planner she was currently double checking.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Jenna, not Jen" Jenna snapped back at her.

"Elena, are you sure you don't want me to call a hair and makeup artists to finish you off? Your friend's been gone a long time", Arielle said, ignoring Jenna.

Elena shook her head. There was no point in getting in a hair and makeup artist when she had a bridesmaid that had been doing hair and makeup for over 300 years. No professionalist, no matter how expensive they were, is going to be as good as Lexi.

"I'm sure she will be back soon", Elena muttered.

Elena knew that Lexi was probably with Stefan; the two of them had been inseparable and Elena had been jealous of their relationship. She knew Lexi had feelings for Stefan; she could tell by the way she looked at him, but she wasn't sure how Stefan felt about her. She had planned to watch them from a distance and see if maybe he revealed his true feeling to her now that he was single. But Stefan avoided Lexi, like Elena avoided him. He would leave if he entered a room and saw her, and the polite head nods he gave her seemed more like warnings to stay away from him.

"I'll go and find her", Caroline said helpfully.

"Tell her I'm getting the dresses out", Aunt Jenna shouted after her.

**Stefan POV**

Stefan paced back and forth in his room. He was trying to make a decision as to whether he should go and speak to Elena as a last final plea, when he sensed someone had entered the room.

"I always thought it would be you giving me this speech one day; funny how things turn out", Damon said as he held out a glass of Bourbon towards Stefan.

Stefan took it but didn't drink it because he was afraid Damon might have put vervain in it in an attempt to make Stefan sleep through the wedding so he wouldn't be any trouble. Damon drained his own glass and shrugged his shoulders in understanding.

"What speech?" Stefan said, setting the drink down on his cluttered desk.

He wasn't surprised Damon had come to talk to him; he knew Damon was going to ask him to be as far away from the wedding as humanly possible, and he didn't blame him. With the thoughts Stefan had going through his head, he didn't even trust himself to be near this wedding without causing a scene.

"Do you still have that black tux from the founder's day ball?" Damon asked.

"Yes I do but why do you want to know that?" Stefan was confused, he expected Damon to tell him if he even thought about trying to ruin the wedding Damon would take great pleasure in ripping out his heart quicker than he had the thought.

Damon looked uncomfortable which was a weird look for him. "I need a best man", he said after a few minutes. He looked Stefan in the eye and didn't seem surprised by the look on Stefan's face.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Stefan said. He thought he had him sussed now. Damon often played cruel jokes on him but this one was well below the belt. There was no need for it; he understood why he and Elena were mad at him. What he had done was unforgettable, but it was in the past. Damon knew better than anyone that when you're a vampire you have to let the past be the past, otherwise the guilt will drive you mad. And they had let him continue to live here still; even though Elena avoided him like he was the plague. She wasn't mean to him and Damon kept his mean comments to the usual for him. They must be close to forgiving him - or at least he thought they were - but here Damon was, trying to play a cruel joke on him as payback for his one mistake.

Stefan turned to go but Damon blocked the door. "For once in your life listen to me Stefan. I'm not joking. I know what it's like. Being consumed by the blood, snapping and doing things you have no control over. Hurting Elena, that was a bad move, but it didn't surprise me"

Stefan shook his head at him in disbelief. "I never wanted to hurt her. I love her and you took her from me and I wanted her back. I thought if I drank human blood I could get her back. I thought that's what she wanted. I knew if I drank human blood I would be more like you and maybe she would love me again, but I just pushed her further away." Stefan was trying hard not to cry.

Damon placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "I forgive you Stefan", he said before clearing his throat and turning towards the door.

"Now get dressed" Damon paused at the door. "Oh and if you so much as think about ruining this wedding, I will rip your heart out." Stefan smiled a teary smile at his big brother.

Damon was never one to show his feelings so it must have been hard for him - what he just did - but he understood why now. No matter what they went through, the Salvatore brothers stuck together in the end.

Stefan walked to his closet and pulled out his tux. He sighed remembering the day he had last worn it; the day when he had been back on the human blood again; the day when Elena was his.

He dressed himself silently. He didn't agree to this wedding but Damon was his brother and this didn't mean he was losing her forever. In fact it meant that they could gain back some of what they had lost and get close again. It meant that Damon wasn't going to be watching his every move after and it meant that he was finally going to get to see Elena in a wedding dress-even if it wasn't in the way it should have been.

Just as Stefan was putting on his bow tie Lexi came into the room.

"So you're going to be in the wedding then?" she said nervously. Stefan looked down and then a thought struck him. If he wanted Elena back then maybe if he made her see what she was missing, made her jealous, then she would want him again.

He crossed over to Lexi and kissed her on her shocked mouth. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you; my head has been so messed up, but it's clear now and I know what I want" he said pulling her into his arms.

"So you love me too?" she said biting her lip in anticipation.

Stefan hated himself. He was going to lie to her and use her to get Elena back, but he had to. He had to try; he was out of options and once Elena was married to Damon it was going to be hard to get her back, and Lexi was in love with him so he could use her, and she would make a good distraction for him until he got Elena back.

"I love you." As he said it he pictured Elena's smiling face in his mind.

"Oh I love a happy ending." Lexi and Stefan both jumped when Caroline burst into the room after hearing the whole thing.

"I hope she tells Elena", Stefan thought putting on his best embarrassed face.

Caroline grabbed Lexi's hand and pulled her away from him.

"Come on we need to get you and Elena ready", Caroline said as she dragged Lexi behind her. Lexi only had time to shout back "See you soon" to Stefan before Caroline got impatient with her and picked her up to run with her.

**Elena POV**

"Ready?" Alaric whispered in Elena's ear. She looped her arm through his and took one last look in the mirror. Her dress was perfect, her makeup was perfect, and her hair - which had been elegantly twisted into a messy, curly bun – looked, well, perfect.

She had all the traditions checked. Her dress was new, her necklace old and Caroline had borrowed a garter from where Elena didn't want to know about.

Elena took a deep breathe to prepare herself. "If you're having second thoughts Elena we can stall", Alaric said kindly.

"No we cannot" Arielle said from the side of her. "Everything is in place and ready to go. You follow after Lexi and her partner". Arielle walked out on to Damon's balcony.

Caroline and Matt walked in from the bathroom, having had a heated argument about Tyler (her new boyfriend), and took their position in front of Elena.

"Where's Lexi?" Elena asked as Caroline smoothed down her silver silk bridesmaid dress. "Not again", Caroline muttered, annoyed. The music started and Caroline walked forward on to the balcony. Elena looked at Alaric and he shrugged his shoulders, "I guess we'll have to go without her."

"No you won't". Lexi burst into the room, dragging Stefan behind her. Elena didn't have time to ask why the hell Stefan was walking down the aisle with Lexi, because the music changed as soon as they had walked through the doors.

"It's our turn". Alaric gave Elena's arm a comforting squeeze and she walked out.

The first thing she noticed was the snow covered trees and the white crystal snow drop lights that had been placed around them. They had chosen Damon's balcony because of the wide, elegant stair rail that led from his bedroom into the Salvatore's large garden. Elena hadn't yet seen the finished production of the garden - one of Jenna's ideas. And she almost stopped walking when she saw the breath-taking view. Snow was falling gently over the crowd of people that sat upon white benches that were covered with fur. The flowers looked crystalised in the cold. At the end of the stair rail the aisle was made up of white rose petals. Damon stood before the Salvatore's large pond in a black tuxedo that made him stand out amongst the white. The pond water had frozen at the right moment so that the ice glistened in the moonlight.

Before Elena walked down the aisle the music changed again into one of her favourite melodies (Sage – Kissing You). She shivered delicately, not from cold, but from excitement. She looked into Damon's eyes and took a confident step towards him. This was it; this was what she wanted; everything was perfect - even the moon and the stars were shining on them; bathing her in glowing light as she took her first step towards an even brighter eternal future.

She reached the end of the aisle and Alaric took her hand and gave it to Damon, who held it like it was the most delicate thing in the world. With her other hand she passed her bouquet to a tearful Caroline. He kissed her hand and took her other one. Elena had spent her life in the spotlight and she had never minded being looked at, but at this moment she wished it could just be her and Damon standing there. She felt like it should only be his eyes that saw her like this, in her wedding dress, waiting to be Mrs Salvatore. Damon gave her his trademark smile and suddenly she got her wish; she was the only one Damon could ever look at like this because Damon, and Damon alone, was the only one who could see her soul.

**Damon POV**

There were a million things he wanted to say to her but he couldn't voice any of them. It was not the fact that they were standing before a minister, it was the fact that the site of her had took all his words away from the moment he saw her he forgot how to speak; he forgot how to breath; and all he could do is stare.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Mr Damon Salvatore and Miss Elena Gilbert. I understand that they have procured their own vows".

Damon and Elena both smiled at each other as none of them made a move to take out any pieces of paper with prepared vows on.

"Elena, I didn't prepare a speech because I thought the words would come to me, but the only words that come to mind now are "I love you", which doesn't seem to be good enough. But even if I had a century to think of the words, it wouldn't matter because nothing can describe what you mean to me, and what you are giving to me by marrying me, so I've decided to spend the rest of my existence finding ways to prove to you that no one will ever love you as much as I do."

Elena was crying as Damon spoke. "Perfect", she mouthed, and cleared her throat.

"Damon, I didn't prepare a speech either, because I don't need a speech." She kissed him softly. "I love you", she said.

"Well, well, well", that was all very touching, but I'm afraid that this party has come to an end. A man with fiery red hair was leaning against a tree casually. Damon moved to put Elena behind him. He was battling with himself. He didn't know how powerful this non-human stranger was, so he couldn't decide whether or not he should stay by Elena to protect her, or rip the strangers' throat out for interrupting their wedding.

"Who are you?" Surprisingly Stefan was the first to speak, and he too took a protective stand in front of Elena.

"No time for introductions. I only came to collect what has been promised to me", the stranger said in an annoyed voice.

"And what is that?" Damon said, holding Elena tightly behind him.

"Elena". There was a blinding flash of light and Damon could no longer feel Elena in his arms or see the stranger anymore. He looked around and all the humans looked as if they were waking up from a dream.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry to leave it on a cliff-hangar. I will try and update soon. Please review. **


	34. the wedding gatecrasher identity

The wedding crasher

**Hi everyone I hope you didn't mind waiting for this chapter. I'm sorry it is a short one, but I have a lot of work to do. I will make the next chapter long to make up for it. I hope you like it it's one of the last ones. Please review and tell me what you think, thank you.**

**Elena POV**

"Not again" she thought as she looked upon yet another unfamiliar place she had been brought to against her will.

She sighed; at least the view was nice here, wherever here was. She hadn't had time to ask the wedding crasher were she was or why she was her, as he had locked her in the tower she was now in and hadn't appeared to explain anything to her.

She was beyond furious and she yearned to have answers as to why she was ripped away from what should have been the happiest moment in her life.

She surveyed the beautiful view before her, marvelling at its beauty. She never knew a place like this existed; if she had, she would've been here a long time ago. The sky was pitch-black with no stars, which was unusual, but it made the blood red moon stand out. The landscape was no land, just an endless stretch of black water. The water reflected the red moon and had a glow; it was odd that there were no boats or any interruptions in the water, but the peace of the scene looked fitting. Elena stretched her hearing. There were definitely humans around because she could hear their heartbeats. The human's heartbeats were fast and frantic, like they were scared.

Elena paced back into the room in the tower wondering what next to do. She couldn't see any escape as there was only one door that was locked and Elena knew that that one door was her only escape. She didn't much fancy plunging herself into the foreboding black water.

**Damon's POV**

"I want her here now", he screamed at Stefan, pacing back and forth in his room.

"She doesn't have any power. What makes you think she can help us?" Stefan said back, calmly. Damon had been frantic when Elena had gone missing. No one had yet approached him apart from Stefan, who had informed him that every wedding guest that was human couldn't remember Elena walking down the aisle, and just believed she had done a runner.

"Do you see a better option?" Damon all but screeched at Stefan. "She's the only one who will even have a chance at finding her and I want to take that chance no matter how small. I will get my wife back." Stefan was about to contradict him and remind him that he and Elena weren't technically married yet, but Damon gave him a look that said "you dare".

"OK. I will try and find her", Stefan said. "You go north and I'll go south. The first one to find her will bring her back here and alert the other straight away". Without another word Stefan and Damon flew from the house to find her. The only person who would know where to go to find Elena: Bonnie.

**Elena's POV**

The click of the lock made Elena look around at the door. "Who are you?" she said, barely controlling her temper, as the person who had ruined her wedding swaggered through the door.

"Well hello, Miss Gilbert." He walked up to her with his arms open and Elena flinched away from him.

"I would've been Mrs Salvatore right now if it weren't for you, so I suggest you give me a very good reason as to why I'm here, and not off enjoying my honey moon."

"What a shame that would've been". He sat down on the dark-brown sofa and patted the space next to him, inviting her to sit down. She took a seat in the chair opposite him and he merely smiled.

"Let me start by introducing myself. My name is Gabriel – ironic name I know, for someone of my stature". He got up and went over to the large, shiny kitchen on the opposite side of the room. He opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of chilled champagne.

"All I know is your name. Now I want to know who exactly you are and why you crashed my wedding". He poured two glasses of champagne and brought them over. Elena shook her head when he offered her one, so he placed it on the glass coffee table in front of her. He sighed and gave her a once over. "How can I put this without making you launch yourself head-first off the balcony?" Elena looked at him confused. "You should know I am not like every other girl; I can handle a lot and my patience is wearing thin, so I suggest you hurry up and get on with it". She grabbed her champagne and took a large gulp.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I will have to start from the beginning. You see, my father was saying only a week ago how I needed to find a wife; someone to run the family business with me; someone who is beautiful, talented, and worthy to stand at my side as my wife; someone to carry on my bloodline.

Also I thought it was an impossibility – that was until I felt it: a shift in the air; a change in dimension that could only mean that a powerful being had been created". He paused to take a drink of his champagne. He didn't seem surprised by Elena's open mouth gaping at him. She knew he must have unbelievable power to have sensed her and she could only scarcely imagine what kind of family business he was into.

"I, naturally, went to investigate and find the answers to my dreams. I found the girl that ticked every box and fitted every category. I found a girl that was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, and I knew from the moment I saw her that she was the one I would marry, so I stopped her from making a big mistake, and here we are."

"If you think I'm going to marry you, you're wrong. There's only one person I'm going to marry, and I'm going to do it right now". She stood quickly, but he was just as quick. He grabbed her arm tightly and she winced. She didn't understand how he could hurt her - what with her being a vampire/witch and all - but she didn't want to stick around and find out. She tried to pull away, but he held her in place.

"I don't know where you think you're going, but if it is anywhere out this room, you'll have to go with me because it is very dangerous around here, when you're not known. Don't worry, after the wedding everyone will know who you are". Elena shook her head at him. "Don't you get it? There isn't going to be any wedding", he said. She twisted her arm; his grip was getting tighter. "I forgot to tell you what the family business is. You see, my father is king to a throne, and not just any throne. My father is the devil and I am his son. I will one day rule and you will be at my side as my wife, whether you like it or not, because no one refuses me."

"Go to hell", she spat at him.

"We're already there, my queen".

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. I will try and update as soon as I can. **


	35. Hell has claimed me!

**Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter; another long one as it is the second to last. The next chapter will be the final one, but I'll make sure it's a long one and has a big finale for you all.**

**Elena POV**

Elena smiled as she felt feather light fingers stroking her cheek. "Mmmm Damon", she sighed and rolled over. She kept her eyes closed as she felt the bed next to her, searching for him. Her eyes snapped open and she flew to the other side of the room as the realisation sank in that the person next to her wasn't Damon.

"Sorry, my queen, I didn't mean to wake you; it's just your kind of beauty I have never came across before and I simply couldn't help myself". Gabriel put his arms behind his head and smiled at the ceiling.

"Stop calling me your queen. I'm not your anything", Elena spat in disgust. He had her on the bed in seconds. She wanted to ask how he was doing this: controlling her, being stronger than her and having no affect over her powers, but then she already knew the answer. He was the son of the devil; he controlled everything, not the other way around.

She struggled against him for a second and then gave up. He was going to do whatever he wanted, with or without her consent and all she could do was let it happen while she was helpless.

He shook his head and smiled, "pity I rather like when you struggle. Makes things more interesting." He got off her and pulled her to her feet with him.

"Get ready my queen. Today I want you to see where you and I will rule"

"Great. A day out in hell", Elena muttered back to him. He ignored her and snapped his fingers. Elena jumped at the unexpected loud booming sound he made with the simple action.

In the next few seconds two middle aged women entered the room and Gabriel swiftly kissed her hand and left.

The women, Elena noted with horror, were dressed in rags. Their short, badly cut hair was slick with sweat and their faces were covered in dirt. They wore no shoes on their feet and large thick padlock style chains were snug around their thin, dirty ankles.

"Oh my gosh" Elena said in horror. She hated to think of the pain and torture these women had clearly been subjected to down here.

"Please sit down" she said to the woman, tears running freely down her face. She didn't know how but she wanted to help these women get out of this horrible place.

Neither of the women looked her in the eyes as they silently thought about whether they should answer. The tallest woman decided to answer but kept her eyes on the floor as she spoke.

"Please Miss, we are not permitted to sit. We have come to help you get dressed." The women's voice held no emotion; it was bland and simple and she spoke to Elena in a manner that suggested she hadn't been addressed by anyone in a very long time.

Elena nodded in understanding. Clearly the women would get into trouble in some way if they sat down-but why? She didn't want to get the women in trouble but she decided that asking them questions wouldn't do any harm.

"Who are you?" Elena said. She moved closer to the women and noticed a slight flinch in the shorter one, who hadn't spoken.

The woman was about to answer when Gabriel strode back into the room. He had a look of annoyance clear on his face; the woman visibly shrinked in fear before him.

"My queen, is something wrong?" Gabriel said to Elena in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes there is." As Elena spoke she noticed a tear run down the shorter girl's face. She misinterpreted what Elena was about to say and clearly Gabriel had as well.

She was about to explain that the way the women were being treated was an outrage, and demand that they be let free from this place, but before she could speak Gabriel had a long silver whip in his hand and both the women had turned.

Gabriel raised his arm to strike. Without thinking, Elena ran in front of the whip. The whip sliced through her arm and Elena tried not to scream out in pain.

Gabriel threw aside the whip and gathered Elena in his arms. "Why would you do that, you fool?" The woman had whirled around after hearing the whip strike something other than their skin and stared open mouthed at Elena.

Gabriel turned to the women and without speaking they rushed towards the kitchen. They returned in less than a minute and Gabriel sat Elena down gently on the couch.

He grabbed the things the women had brought over and started to clean Elena's wound. She expected the wound to heal instantaneously but the wound remained the same.

As he cleaned the wound, Gabriel barked at the woman to get out and wait for his summoning. Elena hated the way he was speaking to them; she never knew someone could be so cruel.

After the women left Gabriel placed a bandage over Elena's arm and flew into the kitchen.

"You still haven't answered me", he pointed out. He returned to her with a deep silver cup full of silver liquid.

"You can't treat people like that. Those women, have you even looked at them?" Elena said on the brink of tears again.

Gabriel shook his head and motioned for her to drink. Elena drank the liquid and felt a warm tingle spread over her arm.

"They are slaves. They are here because of the sins they committed in their lives. They are paying for their sins. Do not pity them."

"I think they have suffered enough; no one deserves to get treated like that. You were going to hurt them when they haven't done anything wrong. I couldn't just stand by and let you do that."

"They were being given a treat. They were told to attend to your needs and assist you in getting ready. Speaking to you is the lowest form of disrespect and I will not have that" Gabriel all but shouted at her. He looked so furious.

"But I spoke to them first. I asked them a question, and they were going to get whipped just for answering me." She was feeling stronger, but she couldn't help fear Gabriel - he was so clearly furious.

"This is the way things are and you better get used to them. Slaves are people who have committed sins in their lives that outweigh their good deeds. They are sent here to pay for their sins with punishment and slavery. Slaves are not committed to speak to us and may only speak amongst themselves privately - never in front of us. When slaves are given tasks, they are expected to complete them with no problems or face my whip. Do you understand?" he was speaking softly to her but his words cut her as much as the whip had.

She nodded in response. She understood him alright. She understood that he was cruel and unforgiving. He liked subjecting others to pain and misery and that's why he was in the perfect position. She understood that this truly was hell and she needed to escape from here before she was trapped forever.

**Damon POV**

To Damon's utter annoyance Stefan had been the first to find Bonnie. It didn't occur to Damon to check Bonnie's actual house. Stefan had a hard time bringing Bonnie back to the boarding house but she soon complied once Stefan had phoned Damon and told her where she was.

Bonnie looked uncomfortable. She was sitting on the couch with Stefan as Damon paced back and forth by the fire place. He hadn't sat still since Elena had been taken; he could have staked himself because of the guilt he felt for losing her, yet again.

Bonnie's eyes were wandering around everywhere; she had a sad look on her face. Damon was pondering how he should proceed when Bonnie interrupted his thoughts.

"Congratulations" she said with bitterness.

Damon almost went for her throat when he remembered that Bonnie didn't know about Elena getting taken again, so she was probably talking about the wedding, not aiming a jab at him for losing Elena again.

"Well you weren't exactly on best terms with the bride and groom, so it's hardly a surprise that you weren't invited" Stefan said picking up on her tone.

"I wasn't the only person who made a mistake, Stefan" Bonnie spat back at him.

"Yes but my mistakes were forgiven and I was best man". Bonnies mouth dropped open in shock.

She turned to Damon accusingly. "You made him your best man after what he did?"

"Yes because I realised that there are worse things he could have done. Like kill her", he said pointedly. There was more to it than that but he decided that answer was a good enough reason anyway.

"You know you're not the best thing for her. What makes you think I will help you if I can?" Bonnie spat back ignoring his jab at her.

In one quick second Damon had Bonnie against the wall by her throat. Stefan stood behind him with a frightened expression.

"Listen, you bitch, you owe me big time. Did you think I would forget what you did? Your life is so disposable, it's laughable. If you can't help me or don't try, I will kill you without hesitation. I am the strongest player now so stop pissing me off and get on with finding her" Damon said through gritted teeth. Bonnie struggled helplessly against Damon's strangle hold.

When he let go of her Bonnie sank to her knees with tears streaming freely down her face. After a minute or so Bonnie stood up, shaking. Stefan put his arm around her to support her.

Very calmly Damon gestured to the newly replaced front door. "Shall we?" His tone was carefully composed; he felt the threat of his anger at every passing second so it was hard for him to maintain control.

"Damon?" Stefan whispered.

Damon looked at him annoyed. He was surprising him. Damon thought Stefan loved Elena so why wasn't he as anxious to find her?

"What now?" Damon said struggling even harder to maintain control; he had to keep reminding himself that he needed them to find Elena.

"I think Bonnie is right." Bonnie and Damon both looked at him in utter shock. Stefan hurried to explain. "It's just; ever since we came to Mystic falls Elena has been in danger. She always gets taken away from us. Maybe some higher force is trying to tell us that we should leave Elena alone." Damon stepped forward and grabbed Bonnie's hand and began to drag her. He wasn't going to stand here and listen to this nonsense. He and Elena were meant for each other and nothing was going to keep them apart-not even God himself could.

Stefan moved to quickly block his way out. "Damon think about it please; what if you going after Elena results in her death?"

"It won't come to that" Damon said shoving him aside.

"What if to save her we all have to die?" Stefan said in a whisper.

"I talked it over with myself and we decided we can live with it" Damon shot back at him smugly. Stefan might be too much of a coward to go after her and face the person who took her-who was clearly more than human and very, very strong, but Damon wasn't. His own life without Elena meant nothing to him, so he had to go and face whatever was trying to keep them apart to save them both.

**Bonnie POV**

There was no getting around it: she was going to die. Her feeble attempts to explain to Damon that she had no hope in heaven at finding Elena hadn't gone down too well. Damon had made it clear that if she couldn't help them then she would pay the price with her life. The saddest part was: Bonnie didn't blame him, and she knew it was just what she deserved.

Bonnie didn't resist Damon nearly tearing her arm out of her socket as he dragged her to her grandmother's grave.

She stood before the grave and reached out to stroke the familiar stone of her grandmother's headstone. She found a small comfort in being killed here; a small part of her hoped that her grandmother hadn't completely deserted her and they would find each other again when it was over.

Damon let her go and she sank to her knees-not caring that she was in her favourite jeans. She traced her grandmother's name with her fingers and whispered.

"I am so sorry Grams." She continued to sob her heart out. She prayed that somewhere, somehow her grandmother could hear her. She waited patiently for death to come and a small part of her wondered if Damon would make it quick or slow.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and held her breath then whispered to the grave, "Goodbye".

"You're not going anywhere."

Bonnie froze in shock; she couldn't believe it. She could hear her grandmother's voice. She was scared to turn around. She wasn't sure if this was just a trick.

"Bonnie." Her grandmother's soothing voice gave her the courage to turn around. She stared at her grandmother's smiling face and her tears began again.

"Oh grams, I thought I'd lost you forever." Bonnie threw herself into her grandmother's arms. Grams stroked her hair soothingly.

"Listen to me Bonnie. We are the ones who made the mistake. We wanted to teach you a lesson. We knew Elena had vampire blood in her system and we weren't happy about you killing her. We knew what she would become, so we took your powers away until you realised what you had done and truly felt regret for it."

Bonnie pulled back from her grandmother in shock. "So you didn't give my power to Elena? Then why is she so strong?"

Grams turned to Damon. "I am sorry that your wedding was interrupted; we take the blame for that." Her grandmother seemed truly sorry as she spoke to Damon.

She sighed and turned to answer Bonnie's question. "We didn't give Elena her power - she already had it - but it was hidden deeply, so deep that only in her death did she truly embrace her power. We knew this as well, but we were so absorbed in teaching you a lesson that we didn't warn you all of the consequences." Grams looked like she was about to start crying-if such things were possible.

"What consequences?" Damon said. He was impatiently hovering by them, awaiting the vital information he craved.

"Well when Elena was human and didn't embrace her power, she was protected."

"Protected from whom?" Bonnie asked. She could sense the fear in her grandmother's voice as she spoke.

"You are going to find this hard to believe" her grandmother was hesitating.

"Just tell us." Bonnie didn't care if her grandmother told her Elena was taken by fairies because she lived in a world of myths and legends; she herself was a creature of make believe, as some people see it.

"Elena was taken by none other than the Devil's son, Gabriel. When Elena came back and embraced her power he sensed it. She was too much to resist."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds and then Damon spoke in a strong, sure voice.

"Then how do we go after her?"

"I don't think you realise what this means, Damon. I truly feel for your loss but you can't win, not this time. He's the devils son; soon he will take over the underworld. He is the most powerful creature in creation - asides from his dad." Grams spoke in a soft comforting voice, but Damon's mind was already made up.

"I don't care who has taken her, I am going to get her back or die trying. So tell me what I need to do to get to her."

"Brother, please don't do this."

"Shut up Stefan, you coward. Just because you don't love Elena enough to fight for her, doesn't mean that I am going to cower here while she's been dragged to hell."

"Damon, there is nothing you can do. Gabriel will take Elena as his wife and they will rule the underworld. This has been predicted for thousands of years. No one can take Gabriel's bride away from him. No one." Grams looked at the ground.

"I'm not just anyone and I do not care; my life is meaningless without her"

Damon paced back and forth; he was tugging on his hair in frustration. "Just tell me how to get to her."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how. This is beyond me" Grams told him.

It seemed to Bonnie that she was secretly happy she couldn't tell Damon how to get to Elena. Bonnie wondered if it had something to do with her grandmother's reluctance to mess with fate.

Damon stood furiously before grams. His hands were tied, because if an old powerful witch with the connections she had didn't know how to get to Elena, then who on earth would?"

"I know how"…..

**Please review. All reviews will get a preview of the next final chapter.**


	36. The end

**Hi everyone - for the very last time (on this story anyway). This is the final chapter of this fan-fiction. It has taken me so long to update because this is by far the biggest chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read it - even if you didn't comment. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. You all have given me so much confidence and inspiration, so thank you very much. I will be going over the first few chapters for spelling and grammar mistakes eventually, so I hope that future readers of fan-fiction can enjoy this story.**

**Stefan POV**

"Lexi, no." Stefan shook his head at her.

"I'm the only one who knows how to get there and has any chance of getting us in so don't argue with me Stefan," Lexi said. She began to walk away-motioning for Damon to follow when Stefan grabbed her arm.

"You can't Lexi. I won't let you." Stefan had tears in his eyes. He was surprised at himself for feeling the way he did. Why didn't he just let Lexi take Damon and hope that they brought Elena back? Why was the thought of possibly never seeing Lexi again such a big sacrifice for the one he loved?

Damon grabbed the arm Stefan had laid on her and threw it off.

"She is going Stefan, and if you try and stop us, you will be the first one there," Damon growled.

Damon put his hand on the small of Lexi's back and gently pushed her forward. Damon didn't hesitate in using Lexi; he didn't care if she got stuck down there; Elena came first for him - always had.

Stefan looked at Lexi with one last plea. "Please stay with me Lexi. Don't do this. Don't go. Just stay."

"Wait," Lexi said to Damon in a whisper. For a brief second Stefan thought she was going to listen to him.

Lexi took Stefan's hands gently and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I have to Stefan. I want to help Elena; she's my friend and I love her too. When you're friends with someone, you sacrifice everything for their happiness because that's what friends do. Elena would do the same for me, so I am not going to let her down".

Stefan felt defeated. "But it's a suicide mission. Mrs Bennett has already said we can't win. You're throwing away your new life for nothing"

Lexi shook her head; she didn't seem shocked that he said this. "I didn't have a life before Elena's death. Her power brought me back. I haven't told you this but…" Lexi took a deep breath as everyone waited, expectantly.

"Elena has been there before. When she died, because she had vampire blood in her system, that's where she went. The place I went when I died because of the life I chose. It was only for a brief moment; she wasn't even aware of it properly. I had been so desperate for escape ever since I got there. I saw Elena and I grabbed hold of her hand reflexively. She was like a life vest to me down there. She appeared right next to me and I didn't think twice. When she came back she brought me with her. She held on. When you told me she was dead, I thought something had gone wrong. I thought that because I had hold of her she wasn't able to come back, and I was. I felt so guilty, Stefan, but I couldn't tell you." Tears were running down Lexi's eyes.

Stefan felt like walking away from her, but he didn't. He knew what it was like to make a mistake, so who was he to hold it against her?

"So you see; I have to go back. She brought me from that monstrous place; she gave me what I have wanted for over 300 years: my humanity. Because of her, I can walk in the sun. Because of her, I have a chance to change my life and die the way I should have: human. Because of her, I have a chance to change my fate. I owe her everything and I am not going to sit here while she marries that cruel bastard."

Stefan was lost for words. This whole time the truth of how Lexi had come back had been staring him in the face, and he had been too absorbed in his own little world to see it. Lexi had always liked Elena, but lately she had been tending to her every whim; been there for her; hadn't judged her in her choice of marrying Damon; even though she knew how much she was hurting Stefan. Lexi had been the best friend Elena could hope for because she was grateful. Elena was her saviour, her guardian angel. She had given Lexi everything she ever wanted.

Now Stefan understood her. He couldn't stop her from trying to save Elena, because Lexi owed everything she had to her; she owed her the sacrifice of her life to try and save her, because Elena was the reason she had it.

Stefan nodded in understanding. "Then let's go."

Lexi looked at him in shock. "Do you really think I'm going to let you go without me?"

"Welcome back, brother," Damon said with a small smile.

Stefan turned to Bonnie. "Lexi is right. Elena would do the same for us so we have to try."

Bonnie looked at her grandmother, but she already knew what she was going to do. Like Lexi had said: to be someone's friend is to sacrifice everything for their happiness. She was Elena's best friend; it was about time she started acting like it.

Bonnie's grandmother nodded and whispered, "Be safe," before disappearing.

"Let's go," Bonnie said in a sure and confident voice. They were going to save Elena; this was her one chance to say sorry for all that she had done, so she was going to take it.

**Elena POV**

"Very nice, my queen," Gabriel said in admiration, whilst his eyes roamed over Elena appreciatively.

She wore a tight fitted purple gown. She loved how it looked on her, but she tried not to show it. It had a tight bodice and a wide flowing skirt. It reminded her of what the women of the late Victorian century wore. She had always loved this style of dress wear and got a frill out of the few dresses she had. She had always wanted to wear dresses like this; she knew they would suit her, and they did. It was as if she wore these types of dresses every day. The time and place around her felt so fitting, but at the same time so wrong.

She knew what the feeling was caused by and she could sum it up in one word.

"Damon."

Damon wasn't here and because he wasn't she shouldn't be here. She knew Gabriel would give her everything: love, support, fine dresses and jewels. Everything she desired, but she would never be happy with any of it because he could never give her him.

Yesterday she felt the frill of excitement; she had an endless, wondrous future stretched out before her, and today it was all gone. Today all she had was loss, grief and a huge hole in her chest that would always belong to Damon.

She thought they had made it; that all of the bad things that had happened to them were finally over. That they were finally getting their happy ever after, but she was wrong. Their happy ever after would never be.

He kissed her softly on her lips and she didn't move away because there was absolutely no point anymore.

"Things will change, my Queen. You will learn to love me." He took her hand and pulled her towards the door.

Elena didn't try and tell him not to call her queen. She had given up on trying to tell Gabriel to do anything. She knew it was going to be like this forever; she would be an obedient wife; she would let him kiss her and make love to her, but she wouldn't return the favour. She was his prisoner forever, and she would never love again. She would never feel the electric touch of a kiss, because Damon was the only person who could make her feel like that. She would never make passionate love, because Damon was never going to make love to her again; and having sex with anyone else would just be meaningless.

"Welcome, my queen, to our kingdom," Gabriel said after they walked down what seemed like hundreds of stairs and walked on to a large balcony.

Elena nearly began to cry as she looked at the scene before her.

Thousands and thousands of people were bowing to them. They were all the same as the women Elena had seen. Their clothes were torn and falling to pieces on their thin, frail body. People were covered in bruises and some shook as they pressed their lips to the ground.

"This is your new Queen; now back to work." Gabriel seemed annoyed that he had to talk to all of them.

He pulled Elena down more stairs and onto a pebbled, smooth, stone walkway. The stones were various different colours; they looked almost watery. Elena wondered how they were kept clean if all of the slaves walked on them. Surely they must be as dirty as the slaves were?

Two slave-women approached them and bowed their heads. Elena noticed they didn't walk on the path. Instead they walked on the crunchy gravel. Elena winced. They had no shoes and the gravel cut into their bony feet, leaving blood in some places. The women stood awaiting Gabriel's instruction, without looking at them. Gabriel didn't seem to have noticed the women or the discomfort they were in. He paused, thinking to himself.

"What should I show you first?" he said, stroking Elena's hand.

"Ahh, I know. I shall show you the statues." He tugged gently on Elena's hand and she walked with him.

She didn't really want to see the rest of this hell hole, but it couldn't get any worse, and she knew Gabriel wouldn't let her sit in the tower all day.

Elena was wondering how far away these statues were as she was already tired from the whip and so many steps. Two more women appeared with what looked like a carriage, though it had no wheels, just four large handles, with two on either side.

They sat the carriage down next to two small steps. Without hesitation Gabriel pulled Elena into the carriage.

There were two purple silk chairs inside the carriage, with a purple carpet on the floor of the carriage to match. The roof of the carriage was a silky white canopy. It looked beautiful but there was no way they were going to move in it because it had no wheels or horse.

Just as Elena was about to voice her thoughts, they were answered. The women stood on either side of the carriage, and together they lifted it on their shoulders. Elena gasped in horror and Gabriel looked at her in concern.

Understanding lit his face as he followed Elena's eyes to the women holding up the carriage.

"Do I really need to go through this again? They are here for punishment, Elena."

She understood, but she still couldn't comprehend why these women were being put through so much torture. Surely not all of the people down here had done so much bad deeds in their lives that they deserved this level of pain and torture?

"Why can't men do it then?" She needed to find some way to make these slaves' suffering less; that would be her mission.

She knew that men were stronger than women so surely if they held the carriage it would be an easier task for them.

"No, men can't do it. I don't want any men near you. Do I make myself clear?" Gabriel said in an angry tone.

Elena nodded in fear. She wanted to ask what was so bad about having men near her, but she didn't because she knew what he would say. She was his property now, so no man other than himself - and possibly his father - could ever be close to her. He was possessive, but not in a good way.

The carriage came to a stop and they were set down next to two steps, on Elena's side of the carriage.

Elena got out quickly; she hated being in close proximity with Gabriel. She turned to thank the women but then thought better of it; she didn't want to deal with Gabriel getting angry again.

The woman looked utterly exhausted; like they could fall dead at any moment. Elena could never get used to the cruelty she saw at every second down here, and she doubted she ever would.

Gabriel pulled her forward on the deserted path and up a few marble steps. They walked onto a large marble balcony that overlooked what looked to Elena like a cross between a construction site and a concentration camp she had read about.

"Isn't it beautiful," Gabriel said, leading her over to two large, comfortable looking thrones. He put his feet up and began eating some grapes from a marble table in the middle of the thrones.

There were three mountain sized rocks; the second one was a complete replica of Gabriel. He had his whip out and a stern look on his face. He was standing on a pile of bodies of men and woman, who looked afraid and in immense pain.

The first one was of a man Elena had never seen before, but presumed was Gabriel's father because of the resemblance he had with his son, he too was standing on a bed of men and women.

"What is the third statue for?" she pointed to the large rock next to Gabriel's statue.

"That is being transformed into the most beautiful creature that ever existed. You my queen." He took her hand and kissed it. Elena wanted to slap him, but she restrained herself.

Elena jumped as she suddenly heard a sharp male voice that sent shivers down her spine. It spoke from beside her.

"Master, your father requests your presence. He says he would like to present you with something before he meets his new daughter." The voice came from a creature, not a man.

It was a large hooded creature. Elena couldn't see the creature's face as its large hood covered the entire head and long body. Only the long, flesh eaten, scabby long hands showed. The hands only had three fingers, which had long, sharp yellow nails on the end. Elena drew back from the creature and into Gabriel in fear.

Gabriel chuckled and gently held her shoulders.

"Elena, you have no need for fear. This is one of my many guards. They help maintain order amongst the slaves and deliver messages, and they are permitted to talk to us, and can be rather helpful. They will fulfil your every request."

Gabriel turned back to the creature. "I shall go straight away. Have the slaves bring a single carriage as I don't want to leave Elena with no transport. Stay with her until I return and take her anywhere she wishes to go. Keep her safe and get me the moment anything happens." He spoke to the creature differently than he spoke to the slaves; it was as if the creature was an employee.

"Of course master." The creature disappeared in a swift movement.

Gabriel stood up and stretched. "I won't be gone for too long; you will be fine with Sid. He will keep you safe so do not fear him. Go and explore, my queen." Gabriel gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Before she had gotten to her feet, the creature named Sid was back.

"Do you wish to remain here mistress? Or do you wish to go elsewhere?" Sid said in the same shrill voice.

Elena looked at the statues, and then back at Sid, who she preferred to think of as 'creature' - it seemed more fitting. She was torn with herself; she didn't want to sit with creature, and she was getting bored of looking at the statues, but she wasn't sure she wanted to see any more cruelty either.

After a few moments she decided that she was going to have to get used to the cruelty, and besides, she needed to start her mission to lessen the slaves' suffering.

"I want to get closer to the statues," Elena said to creature in a small voice.

"Of course mistress. Please follow me to the carriage," creature said nodding his head. He turned and walked slowly down the marble steps.

He gestured for her to get into the carriage and she shook her head. "I can walk." She turned to walk off the path and on to the gravel, when creature was suddenly before her with his arms raised.

"Mistress, the gravel will hurt your feet; I insist you take the carriage."

It was true, Elena was only wearing a pair of thin satin purple slippers, which the hard gravel would probably cut to ribbons, but she didn't care. She would rather endure the pain than get carried by four very tired and in pain slaves again.

"I am aware of that but I want to walk," she said in a strong voice. She wasn't going to give up and she needed to let him know that.

"Then please, if you must walk, may we take the path?" he pointed one of his fingers to the path. Elena had to admit that it was a good compromise. She would look like an idiot walking on the gravel because she wasn't used to it and it looked very painful.

She turned and began walking up the path. The creature glided along beside her. She wondered what his face looked like and then decided that she didn't want to know. If his face was anything like his hands, then it was surely a hideous thing.

As they walked past, slaves, who were carrying heavy tools and large rocks, stopped and pressed their lips to the gravel in a low bow. However, no male slaves stopped; they quickly ran as far away from the path as they could before they bowed. They didn't look at her, and creature walked slightly in front of her, so he could shield her from their view.

When they reached the bottom of the statues, after about an hour of walking, Elena looked up to see. Men and women were chipping away at the rock that was to be transformed into a replica of her. Sweat poured down their red arms and faces as they pushed themselves to the limit.

Elena was about to turn away from the rock, deciding she didn't want to see anymore, when a small stone fell from high up on the rock. Before it hit her, the creature had caught it and thrown it away from her.

Elena watched in horror as she looked up to see a woman around her own age look down in horror. Her hand was outstretched as if she had tried to stop the stone from falling by catching it. For a moment the woman looked relieved to see Elena was ok, but then her face fell to utter terror.

A creature Elena hadn't noticed suddenly grabbed the woman.

"How dare you allow a stone to fall on the queen's head," the creature screamed into the woman's face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm just so tired I stumbled and the stone fell. I tried to catch it but I wasn't fast enough," the woman cried.

He slapped her hard across the face. "I don't want to hear your excuses. You hurt the queen; you know what this means." Before Elena had a chance to stick up for the woman and explain that the stone hadn't even hit her, and that it was clearly an accident, the creature had put her under his cloak and they disappeared.

**Damon POV**

He growled in frustration; they had been walking around for hours. They hadn't left the graveyard seeing as Lexi had insisted that the place they needed to go was in this very graveyard in mystic falls. At the time Damon hadn't been bothered by this piece of information, but now he seriously doubted whether Lexi really did know where they were going.

"You don't know where you're going, do you?" Damon said, grabbing Lexi's arm and pulling her to a stop. Stefan had grabbed Damon's arm as soon as he had grabbed Lexi, and was applying a large amount of force to it, but Damon didn't care. He would gladly rip Lexi's arm off if it made him feel better about the small hope she had given him being crushed.

"Here," Lexi said, pointing to a large stone archway leading to an old gravestone. The wooden door of the archway looked big and sturdy.

Damon smirked at everyone's hesitation. He threw himself at the door, expecting to come crashing through it on the other side, but instead he collided with the door with a deafening crash.

"What the fuck's this?" Damon said picking himself up off the floor.

"I don't know; that's why it's taken me so long to find it. The last time I saw it, the door opened for me automatically," Lexi said, running her hand over the door.

"It needs a key or something like that. I can sense it," Bonnie said as she too ran her hand over the door.

"Well we don't have a key or time to find it."

"Or know where to find it," Stefan added.

"There must be a way to get through," Damon said, once again slamming himself against the door; but he fell to the ground again, just like the first time.

"I think I know what to do," Bonnie said. She had her eyes closed as she was feeling the door.

**Elena POV**

"Where did they go?" Elena demanded.

"A place where she will get her just deserts, Mistress," the creature said simply.

"What do you mean, her just deserts? She didn't do anything wrong." The slaves didn't stop in their work when they saw the woman getting taken; it was like they expected it - but why?

"She tried to hurt you, mistress. She must be punished," the creature said in a confused tone.

"She didn't try and hurt me; it was an accident," Elena insisted.

"The master shall be back soon. Would you like to return to the balcony? We should, of course, take the carriage this time," the creature said, trying to change the subject.

"No. I don't want to go back to the balcony. Take me to her," Elena demanded, all but stamping her foot. She couldn't let that poor woman get punished just because of a silly accident.

"Mistress, you will not like it there. It is no place for a queen to be. Please let us return to the balcony."

"Gabriel told you to take me wherever I wanted to go. I want to go to see her. Now take me." Elena realised that this was the only way to get through to him.

"As you wish mistress."

Suddenly Elena had been pulled under the creature's coat. She felt a wave of heat before the cloak was lifted and she was standing in a long, damp, stone corridor. It was freezing and she began to shiver.

"Do you wish to go?" the creature asked in a concerned tone.

"No, no. I'm fine. Where is she?"

The creature pointed down the long corridor. She walked slowly and tried not to cringe when water soaked through her slippers. They came to a locked door at the end of the corridor that had a small hole to see through.

When Elena looked through the hole she saw the woman sitting on the damp floor, rocking back and forth, gently. Elena was about to demand that the door be opened, when the woman began to speak.

"I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there. I don't know if you would listen to my prayer; they tell me I am just a forgotten slave. I shouldn't speak to you. Still, I picture your face and wonder: were you once a slave too?"

The woman was praying and crying. Elena felt a wave of emotion as she heard her; even after all the suffering she had endured, she still had faith.

The woman continued and Elena didn't interrupt her.

"God help the slaves that stole, they were hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they didn't find on earth. The lost and forgotten; they look to you still."

"God help the slaves or nobody will."

For the first time Elena noticed that there were others in the cell with the woman. They too began to pray with her.

"I asked for wealth."

"I asked for fame."

"I asked for glory to shine on my name."

"I asked for love, I can possess."

"I asked for God and his angels to bless me."

They were speaking as if they were revealing their sins.

They fell silent as the woman continued the prayer.

"I asked for nothing. I could get by, but I knew so many less lucky than I."

"We all asked for favours, and that's why we're here, but please, God, help these people; the poor and downtrodden - I thought we all were the children of God".

"I don't know if there's a reason why some are blessed and some are not. Why there is the few you seem to favour?"

"They feared us. They fled us. They tried not to see us. We have no help but we will always have faith."

"God help the slaves; the tattered; the torn, seeking an answer to why they were born."

"Winds of misfortune have blown them about. You made the slaves; don't cast them out."

"The poor and unlucky. The weak and the odd. I thought we all were the children of God."

Elena began banging her fist on the door.

"Let them out," she screamed, but no one so much as turned their head in her direction. A green gas began leaking into the cell and Elena watched as the slaves began to twitch violently.

Slowly their twitching stopped and so did everything else. They stopped moving, stopped breathing. They became perfectly still corpses.

"What's happened to them?" Elena said to the creature in a solemn voice. Although they looked dead, they couldn't possibly be dead.

"Some call it mummifying; some call it soul stopping. It is the ultimate punishment."

"Are they in pain? Do they feel?"

"No. They feel no pain or any other emotion. Eventually their bodies will crumble to dust."

A small comfort hit Elena from the creature's words.

"At least they have escaped from here. They are at peace now."

"No. They are not at peace. That is the whole point of their punishment. For their crimes they can never find peace. They will never have the chance to redeem themselves and be given the gift of being reborn. They will simply be trapped in their own rotting corpses throughout all of eternity. They are only left with their regrets and memories."

"What the hell happened?" Elena jumped as Gabriel was suddenly next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his embrace willingly. She felt she needed support right now; no matter whom it was off. The creature's voice was still ringing in her head.

Gabriel glanced down at Elena, before turning to glare at the creature.

"I told you to keep her safe and get me if anything happened. What part of those orders did you not understand?" Gabriel's anger was boiling again.

"She is unharmed master; the situation was dealt with. I didn't see any need to get you as it was already dealt with."

"Unharmed? Look at her; she looks as if she is about to pass out. What happened?"

"We went closer to the statues and one of them," he pointed inside the cell, "threw a rock at the mistress. Of course she was unharmed and the slave was put to justice. The mistress wanted to see her put to justice so I brought her here at her request."

Gabriel nodded. "You still should have gotten me straight away."

"I'm sorry master. Please forgive me." The creature turned and then disappeared down the corridor.

Gabriel turned back to Elena. "Would you like to lie down first, before you meet my father?" he asked softly.

Elena shook her head. She needed to forget about what she had seen today. The images would haunt her forever, but she needed to put it into the back of her mind, otherwise she would pass out.

**Bonnie POV**

She could feel it from behind the door: the raw terror; the pain; the suffering of thousands and thousands of souls. She knew what she needed to do to get in, but she knew that, after going in, there was no getting out.

Lexi escaping had been a pure miracle. She knew the door was the entrance to hell, but she couldn't be sure that there was a exit.

She swallowed deeply. She reminded herself of all of the times Elena had been brave for her. Images of the times Elena had saved her, and of Elena sacrificing herself for her, filled Bonnies mind. The last image she remembered was the look in Elena's eyes as she died in front of her own eyes: the look of love, and forgiveness, and acceptance.

"For Elena," she said as she pulled out a sharp knife—that she carried in her pocket for protection-and cut her palm.

After the blood was flowing freely, Bonnie pressed her hand to the door again and pushed gently. The door swung open and without hesitation she stepped through the threshold of hell.

**Elena POV**

Meeting the devil himself wasn't at all like Elena would have imagined it - not that she had ever imagined meeting the devil. He embraced her in a tight hug as soon as she walked through the door.

He looked exactly like his statue, except that he had a kind look on his face. She kept thinking of how the devil had been portrayed by everyone. Wasn't he supposed to be big, cruel and scary?

He was, after all, the ruler of the underworld; the most cruel and sadistic person ever in existence.

"Gabriel wasn't exaggerating. You really are a beautiful creature, aren't you? He has chosen well."

"Indeed I have," Gabriel said back to him, whilst patting him on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

Elena was disgusted. They were talking about her as if she was a horse being picked for a race. She had rights; rights that had been cruelly snatched away from her.

She had been ripped away from the man she loved and dumped into hell. And they didn't care. They expected her to just get on with it? Well she wasn't going to.

She turned to Gabriel's father with a look of disgust on her face. "Do you really think that this is going to be easy? That I'm going to just marry your son and live happily ever after?"

He continued to smile at her and didn't try and interrupt her.

"I will do everything to fight this and make things difficult," she spat, and turned to Gabriel.

"I will never be yours. Not really. I will always be Damon's. You can't make me love you and I never will." She was breathing hard; she had put all of her anger into her words, but Gabriel didn't seem at all disheartened by it. He was smiling at her and he turned his smile back to his father.

"She has fire; I love it. She will make a fine wife, my son," his father said approvingly.

Elena was about to argue again, when he interrupted her.

"My dear daughter - well soon to be daughter anyway - everything is in preparation for the wedding, and will go ahead as planned no later than tomorrow." He smiled widely at Elena.

"I would love for us to get to know each other better, but we have a lot of work to do before tomorrow," he said, looking at Elena with a regretful expression on his face.

"Father, you will have plenty of time after the wedding to get to know each other," Gabriel laughed.

"Right you are, son." He took Elena's hand gently in his own. "Until tomorrow, my daughter," he said to her.

Before she could speak she was being led away by Gabriel. She looked back to see Gabriel's father looking after them with an approving expression.

**Stefan POV**

As they walked down hundreds upon hundreds of steps Stefan began to strategies with Damon. They decided to act as slaves in order to get close to Elena and find out whom or what guarded her. They decided to lay low, and not make themselves known to Elena, as they didn't know what kind of power her captor had, and whether or not she might – unintentionally - give them away.

When Lexi stumbled on a rubbly stair Stefan automatically caught her in his arms. While he was strategizing with Damon, he couldn't help but think about Lexi.

Damon worried that she would be noticed and give them away, but Stefan only worried about her safety. He didn't like to think of the things Lexi had been through down here and he didn't want her to go through any kind of pain and anguish again.

He didn't know why because Lexi was just a convenience for him; he had used her to get back at Elena. He had been pretending to be in love with her and he was beginning to take the pretence too far. He was a good actor, but he had to be careful. He was beginning to believe his own pretence and that was the last thing he needed.

**Gabriel POV**

He knew as soon as his father laid eyes on Elena that he approved. It seemed she had the same mesmerising effect on him as well.

He was glad that his father approved of her but he hadn't particularly cared either way. Even if his father had totally disapproved of her he would have made Elena his anyway.

From the very moment he saw her he was stunned by her beauty. He couldn't look away from her, and he itched to touch her creamy, soft, perfect skin.

When he had brought her to his home, he fell even more deeply in love when he heard her perfect voice. Her passion made him feel alive again, which was a nice change after over a thousand years of boredom.

When he had watched her sleep, he had been mesmerised by the look on her face. She looked so happy, so peaceful, and so perfect. When she smiled, his heart had nearly jumped out of his chest and he was so enraged when she sighed out another man's name.

He hated to think of another man with his hands and eyes roaming all over her. He made a promise to himself from that moment on: she was going to be his, and no other man would ever speak to her or look at her again - besides his farther. He hoped that, in time, she would forget about this Damon and learn to love him.

He had thought he was making progress until she screamed at him that she would never be his and she would never love him. Her words hurt him deeply; though he didn't show it, and he made another promise to himself: soon he would find this Damon and make sure that she never thought about him again. He would make him look like a fool in front of her. He would get Damon to tell Elena that he didn't love her; then she could finally move on and learn to love him.

While Elena and Gabriel were riding in the carriage - going back to the tower - Gabriel decided to get as much information about Damon as he could, to make it easier to find him and make Elena fall out of love with him.

"My queen, this Damon you spoke of, how long were you with him for before you decided to get married?" he said in a curious tone.

Elena looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. She recovered with a frown and answered.

"Well, it's complicated. I was with Damon's brother Stefan for a while, but I always had feelings for Damon. I thought I hated him - he was cruel and he killed inconspicuously - but the truth is that I didn't hate him; in fact, I felt the complete opposite for him, but I wouldn't admit it to myself. I guess I was scared because the love was so powerful." She shrugged.

"But you did eventually admit it. Tell me how did that happen?"

"Damon always knew how he felt for me and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He tried a countless number of times to get me to see how I felt, but he couldn't because of Stefan. So he had to get rid of Stefan, compel me, and take me somewhere on my own to make me see."

"So he compelled you to confess?"

"No. He compelled me at first, but then he told me the truth, and that's when I realised"

"Realised what?"

"I realised that I didn't need to be compelled to want to be with him. I enjoyed being with him. I liked the way he treated me and made me feel. With Damon I felt like I could be myself because I wasn't expected to be a certain kind of person. With Damon I wasn't getting judged and I was the person I wanted to be. We both changed each other dramatically; we bring out the best in each other. It was fate, and I couldn't ignore fate anymore. I realised that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."

Gabriel tried to control his anger, telling himself that soon she would feel this way for him instead.

"So how did you die then? If Damon loved you so much then why didn't he try and protect you?" Gabriel said smugly. Clearly Damon had made a few mistakes, and Gabriel was calling him on them.

"He did try and save me. He tried his best, but Bonnie's magic was too strong for him."

"Bonnie?"

"Bonnie was my best friend. She was in love with Damon; it was part of the reason why I tried to ignore my feelings. When I got with Damon she tried to get with Stefan instead; only Stefan didn't want her so she was mad and killed me in revenge. Bonnie thought I took everything from her and I guess I did. I was always the best at everything and the first choice. And just like she had said: she always lived in my shadow. In the end she had enough and snapped."

Gabriel made a mental note to make this Bonnie suffer for the pain she had caused Elena. He liked that Elena was opening up to him, so carried on the conversation.

"So this Stefan, how did he take you and his brother getting together behind his back?"

Elena sighed. "At first Stefan was furious at Damon; he thought Damon had compelled me to love him, and he tried to fight for me. He wasn't strong enough, so he drank human blood - which makes him lose control. When he lost control, he fed from me and took me all the way to Spain. Damon found us and brought me back. Stefan has since accepted us and he has been trying to redeem himself ever since. I think he has moved on because he's in a new relationship with his oldest and best friend, Lexi. Although sometimes I see him looking at me the way he used to, and I wonder if Lexi isn't just there to make me jealous or something."

They got out the carriage and Gabriel was silent; he was taking in all of this new information. Elena's life had certainly been eventful, but she had been hurt and betrayed by so many people. Gabriel decided that he had to take revenge on all of them for Elena - she deserved to have them all pay.

**Damon POV**

The stairs were finally coming to an end and Damon could hear the sound of water. After a few more steps they were on even floor and everyone sighed in relief.

They reached the edge of a lake of water and they all looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Damon said directing his question at Lexi.

"There is supposed to be a boat," she said, whilst looking both ways down the river.

"Well there isn't any boat. Didn't you think to tell us we needed a boat before we walked down all of those steps?" Damon turned as if to walk back up the steps, when Bonnie stopped him.

"You won't be able to get out that way, Damon."

"Then what the fuck do we do?" he growled in frustration. He was so close to her; yet so far away that it was nearly killing him.

Damon rolled up his sleeves and prepared to swim, when Lexi grabbed his arm.

"You can't swim in that."

Damon snorted and pulled her hand away, only for Stefan to grab his other arm.

"Listen to her Damon," he insisted, giving Lexi a chance to speak.

"That water: once you go into it, there's no swimming in it or even moving. It will paralyze you and you will sink to the bottom, and then we will never get to Elena. Damon you have to be careful down here; things aren't what they seem." Damon looked at the water and then back at Lexi. He decided not to risk it and sat down defeated.

"So what do we do then? Because any more time with you lot and drowning in that water is going to start looking more appealing," Damon said with his head in his hands.

"Look. What's that?" Damon's head snapped up as Bonnie whispered franticly.

A boat was coming out of a tunnel in the distance. As the boat got closer, Damon could see that the thing inside the boat wasn't rowing it, but rather, it had a mind of its own.

The boat stopped and the horrible looking black hooded creature looked from them to a piece of paper in his hands.

"Well, well, well; what do we have here? You're not on my list and I'm not due another pick up until tomorrow anyway," the creature laughed at them.

The creature turned its head to look at all of them and they all looked at each other in panic. None of them had been prepared for this. Lexi hadn't said anything about this and now their cover was blown and they were all stuck here.

Damon looked at Lexi through furious eyes.

"I only remembered bits about the last time. It all happened so fast," she said apologetically.

Unfortunately the creature had heard her.

"You've been here before? Are you the girl that escaped?" The fear in Lexi's eyes must have given her away because the creature turned its head back to the tunnel.

"The master will be so pleased that you came back," he said sarcastically. He gestured to inside the boat.

"Come on. I'll take you to him; he will want to know how you escaped."

They had no choice but to get on to the boat. As they were on the boat, Damon decided that now was the best time to find out all he could about where Elena was.

He was wondering how he should start, when the creature did the job for him.

"So how come you brought some friends with you? Liked it that much did you? Or is this a fly-in visit, and you're only here for the wedding?" The creature laughed, directing the question at Lexi.

"What wedding?" Damon asked before Lexi could answer.

"Didn't you hear? Master Gabriel has chosen himself a wife. He intends to marry her tomorrow, and who can blame him? She's the best looking thing I have ever seen, and I've been around for a very long time."

"What time are they getting married and where will the ceremony be held?" Damon said. He was trying his best to maintain his cool and get all of the information out of the creature he could before he did something about him.

"You're nosey aren't you?" he laughed. He was silent then and Damon decided that he wasn't of any more use.

Stefan must have had the same idea because together they threw themselves into the creature and sent him overboard, where he sank beneath the black water, and didn't resurface.

**Elena POV**

She hated to admit it, but this wedding dress was just as lovely as her first one. Gabriel had told her that it was over a thousand years old and waiting for her arrival. Elena refused to believe him when he told her that she had been born to marry him; that her fate was set in stone and she couldn't change it. Her mind was swayed slightly as she tried the dress on. The dress was gorgeous. It was a sleeveless, white silk; Victorian in style, with a delicate black lace all over in a pattern of black roses and vines – it fitted in with her surroundings well. It clung to her chest, emphasising it, before flowing out in a long skirt that draped all the way to the floor. Dark-red, rose shaped diamonds traced elegant patterns in swirls all over the back of the skirt.

She also had a crystal tiara that sat delicately on top of the soft crown of hair that had been dressed up at the top of her head. Her veil clung to the tiara; it was red to match the flowers. She was also wearing red stiletto heels, which should have been too high and uncomfortable, but with her new vampire-strong skin they felt like slippers.

The dress didn't have to be altered because it fitted her perfectly, much to her dismay.

She looked out at the sky that had changed to a striking orange. She felt more alone now than she had ever felt. Although there were several slaves in the room to help her get ready, she couldn't help but miss everyone who wasn't here - everyone who she would never see again.

A petite red haired girl interrupted her silent crying by softly clearing her throat. Elena had repeatedly told them they could speak to her, but word must have gotten around about the last time so they were all too afraid to.

The girl opened a deep blue velvet box and held it out invitingly to Elena. In the box was a pair of red, diamond-rose shaped earrings, and a simple but beautiful necklace to match.

Elena's hand flew to her throat; she still had Damon's mother's necklace. She bit her lip; she didn't know what to do. She looked out at the sky again and sighed. A part of her wanted to keep a part of Damon with her. She didn't see any way out of this situation; she didn't have a choice and no one was coming to save her. The other part of her wanted to hide the necklace away and hope that one day she could let go of the pain of the loss and maybe be happy that she never saw him again, because it would mean that he had been spared from this place.

She reached up behind her to remove her necklace, deciding it was what she had to do in order to get through today, but then she froze.

The sky had changed to black as quickly as a flash and lightning was streaking across the sky angrily. Something had changed in the atmosphere and Elena felt an odd sense of hope. She didn't know where the hope had come from but she went with it.

She turned around to see that all of the slaves, apart from two, had left the room. They got behind her and picked up the end of her veil. "No," Elena said to them; even though she knew she would get no response. "Not yet." She didn't know what had come over her, but she knew she had to do everything she could to stall this wedding; even if her hope was crazy.

Suddenly two creatures entered the room. They each took one of her arms and began leading her through the door. A feeling deep inside of her changed with the sky as she prepared to fight her way to freedom.

**Damon POV **

After getting off the boat they had spent all night gathering information off slaves about the wedding. They found out where it was being held and at what time, and the time was drawing dangerously near.

They knew someone must have missed the creature they had thrown overboard by now, so they stayed hidden - thanks to the slaves - from the other creatures that roamed around freely.

They stationed themselves outside the tower, where they knew Elena was being kept, and Damon couldn't stop fidgeting. He longed to see her; to touch her. It was torture having her so near; yet not being able to touch her.

They went through a million different scenarios, trying to determine the best way to get to Elena. Damon was all for going straight to her right away. He didn't care how heavily she was guarded; he would fight to the death if it meant that he could have one more second with her.

However nobody agreed with him. They thought it was best to wait until Elena was less guarded. Reluctantly, Damon agreed to this plan; and so they waited.

The wedding, as they found out, was to take place at precisely 3:00pm. Nobody entered the tower until 12:00am. Damon had kicked himself for not thinking of disguising themselves.

6 slave women all got lined up, and one of the creatures produced a key and allowed them access to the tower. They had missed their opportunity. Bonnie and Lexi could have been part of the group that was allowed into the tower. They could have been in there with her right at this very moment, devising a plan with her. But instead, because of their stupidity, they were still waiting for an opportunity like the one they had just missed.

2 more hours passed with no change at all, and then the sky changed. It was like a signal to Damon that now was the moment they had been waiting for.

**Elena POV**

Her efforts were futile, as she was swept down the stairs in a flurry of movement. She was out the tower and down the stairs quicker than she could have blinked. She struggled, but the two creatures who were towing her didn't seem to notice her efforts in the slightest.

She felt weird - like someone was watching her - as she was pushed into the carriage that had been decorated with flowers for the occasion. She glanced around and out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw…. no but that was silly; it couldn't possibly be. She was delusional: looking for a miracle when she was in the last place one would happen.

Before she knew it, Elena was standing in a long stone room by herself. She had been told that when the music started she was to walk through the double-doors at the end of the room. The creature had basically given her the option of either walking down the aisle or being dragged down it. She had opted for walking down it, and kindly asked for a few minutes alone while she pulled herself together.

**Stefan POV**

"So, what's the plan Damon?" Stefan said in a whisper.

They had followed Elena's carriage to where the wedding ceremony was being held - right by the water's edge.

Damon looked like he was thinking as he glanced around to make sure no one could hear him. "This is the only chance I have got. I need to get in and get her out now."

"Ok. So what do we do?" Stefan asked. He knew the answer he would be given, but he still hoped Damon wouldn't ask.

"I need you to cause a diversion; something that will distract the guards long enough for me to get in and get her out."

"Are you crazy? What do you want us to do? Steal the carriage and hope they give chase?" Bonnie said, crossing her arms.

Damon gave her a stern look. "I don't care what you do, but I need to get in. This is the only chance we get, Bonnie. Do you want to save Elena or not?"

"Ok. Fine, then. If this is the best you can come up with, but don't blame me when they don't come after us," Bonnie said, sticking her chin up.

Damon turned back to Stefan and took his hand. He squeezed his hand. "No matter what has happened; we have always been there for each other brother."

"I know, Damon; Salvatore brothers until the end."

They looked at each other and Damon did something he hadn't done since he was human; he hugged his brother.

"If this is the end, I want you to know: I never hated you Stefan. Even when you hurt Elena, I knew I would forgive you; you're my little brother and I will always look out for you. It's been a hell of a ride, hasn't it brother?"

Stefan nodded at him in response. "This isn't the end, Damon; we still have all eternity to screw each other over."

"Guys, we don't have much time here," Lexi whispered frantically, though she was smiling at them both.

"Time to go get our girl back," Damon said with a smirk.

Stefan turned to Bonnie with a smirk.

"We're stealing the carriage, aren't we?" Bonnie said with a sigh. Stefan's grin got wider and together they stood up from their hiding place.

They ran to the carriage at top speed. Stefan picked up the back and Bonnie and Lexi picked up the front. They had the satisfaction of watching the guards turn their heads from themselves to each other before deciding to chase them.

**Damon POV**

As soon as the guards were far enough away from the door, Damon sprinted to it and flung it open.

"Damon?" Elena whispered.

Her voice nearly made him collapse; he thought he would never hear the perfect sound of it ever again.

Without hesitation they ran to each other. At first they didn't kiss; they just stood and stroked each other's faces, living in their joy and happiness of having finally found each other.

"It really is you," Elena whispered before kissing him ever so softly.

"Of course it's me, princess. Did you really think I wouldn't try and find you?"

"But Damon, you're in danger. He will kill you. You have to go" Elena sobbed. She sank to her knees and Damon fell with her.

"No. I am not going anywhere without you. Elena, I would defy heaven and hell to find you. I love you so much; you are worth more than my own life. Don't you see that one moment with you is worth a million years without you?" Damon tried to stroke away her tears, but they were pouring down her face too fast.

"But what are we going to do, Damon? Wherever we go, he will find us."

"Then we run, and we keep running for as long as we can."

"And then?"

"And then we accept it. No matter what happens, we will always be together." Elena looked at him and nodded.

He pulled her to her feet quickly and pulled her through the door he had come through.

"Quickly Princess. We don't have much time before the guards are back," Damon said, pulling her along beside him.

Damon looked left and right as he pulled Elena into the hiding place he had been in. Luckily, none of the guards were back yet.

He frowned, looking at Elena's dress. It looked good on her, but then, everything did. Even so, he still regretted what he had to do.

He pulled out two sets of ragged, dirty clothes and handed one se to Elena. She looked at him, confused.

"It will be easier to get you out of here if we blend in more. Everyone's going to know who you are if they see you dressed like that," Damon explained, whilst pulling off his black Armani shirt to replace it with the tattered, dirty one.

Elena nodded and together they took off her dress, and were both dressed like slaves. Elena took out her hair and tried to shake it out so it looked messy. Damon laughed at her and a small giggle escaped her. The giggle nearly startled her; she hadn't so much as smiled since she had been here.

**Stefan POV**

He didn't know how long he could keep this up for. They had been running along the water's edge, back and forth, for a good ten minutes, with no sign of Damon. The guards were still chasing them and they were fast; it wouldn't be long until they caught up with them. He dreaded to think about what would happen after that.

Just when he was about to give up and tell the girls to throw the carriage and make a run for it, Damon and Elena appeared.

Even in rags, Elena looked beautiful, and Stefan felt the full force of how much he had been missing her. It hit him like a ton of bricks.

Working together, they flung the carriage and ran towards Damon and Elena. Stefan was the first to reach them, with Bonnie not far behind; however, Lexi was slower and the guards were gaining on her.

She tripped and one of the guards reached her. She struggled against him as he tried to put her under his cloak. She screamed and Stefan didn't hesitate. He flung himself towards them and came crashing into the guard. He struggled for a moment as he heard everyone behind him scream his name.

After another big push, the creature stumbled backwards and fell over the edge. As he fell, he grabbed a hold of Stefan's foot and began to pull him. He tried to hold on to the edge, but the creature was too strong.

The last thing he saw before he sank beneath the black water was Damon's outstretched hand and his pain sickened face.

**Lexi POV**

"Stefan, no," she screamed as he collided with the creature. She struggled to her feet in time to see Damon streaking over to his brother like lightening, but he was too late. Stefan let go of the edge and sank beneath the water.

Lexi was too stricken with grief to notice the other creature behind her. He threw his cloak over her and the next thing she knew, she was in some kind of cell. She had heard about this cell, where slaves were brought to when they become too much of a problem.

She knew what was about to happen to her, but she didn't care. Tears rolled down her face as her grief swallowed her. Stefan was gone and it was all her fault.

All she ever wanted was to become human again, and because she got her wish, and had been too weak to keep up, Stefan had tried to save her and been dragged beneath the waves, never to resurface again.

**Damon POV**

"Stefan," he whispered as he watched his brother - the person who had always been constant throughout all of these years - slip through his fingers. He didn't have time to save him; he could only watch as Stefan sank deeper into the depths.

He didn't know what to do. He thought this day would never come. All those times he had thought about killing Stefan, he had never imagined that Stefan would die by someone else's hands. And he never imagined the pain he would feel from losing his only brother. Wasn't he supposed to be glad? Stefan was gone; Damon had Elena's love, and Stefan would never try and take her from him.

The mourning of his brother was interrupted by the sound of Elena's scream. He turned to see the creature trying to put Elena under his cloak.

"No" he screamed and leaped towards the creature. He managed to grab a hold of Elena's arm just as the cloak surrounded her.

**Bonnie POV**

She didn't know what to do to save the people she loved she was utterly powerless down hear and she was frightened beyond belief.

She watched-totally frozen as Lexi was grabbed by one of the creatures and Stefan got pulled into the Black ocean trying to save her. She was still frozen as the other creature put Lexi under his cloak and they disappeared as quickly as a flash.

She watched Damon rush to where his brother had gone and stare at the water in utter disbelief. She wanted to go over to him to try and comfort him in some way. Elena must have had the same thought because she began to walk towards Damon with tears streaking down her face.

She didn't make it to Damon though because the creature appeared in the same place he had disappeared from.

The creature grabbed Elena and she screamed. Bonnie ran towards her but Damon was faster, he reached her first and just managed to grab Elena's arm before they all disappeared.

Bonnie didn't have time to be shocked or feel any other emotion. Self-preservation took over and she ran faster than she had ever ran before away from the place where she knew that creature would return any second and take her.

She hoped that Damon, Elena and Lexi could all get out of here and that they would forgive her if they did. But she couldn't stay any longer, she needed to get out, she couldn't risk going back or trying to find them.

As Bonnie ran she didn't look where she was going and she smacked into something solid. What she ran into grabbed her arms tightly and she looked up into a furious face of a man dressed in a blood red suit.

"Where is she?" the man demanded furiously. Bonnie whimpered away from him and he shook her violently.

"Don't make me ask you again. Where is Elena?"

"I don't know she was taken by one of those things" Bonnie said in a small voice while pointing to a creature on the man's left.

The man looked at her in horror for a second and then he threw Bonnie aside where she fell painfully to the floor. The man then turned to the creature quickly.

"Don't let that out of your sight until I return" he pointed at Bonnie.

"Of course sir" the creature nodded.

**Gabriel POV**

He had to be quick if he had any chance of saving her. He hoped he had time to reach her and he couldn't dispel the amount of anger he felt towards everyone involved in this.

When Sid had come up to him and told him that Elena had gone he had immediately feared the worse and he was right to.

Elena had been taken to the gas chambers were she would be mummified if he didn't reach her in time. He didn't understand how she had been taken there-surely any of the guards would have known who she was when they saw her? It wasn't as if she looked even remotely like a slave.

He knew he had to deal with the incident but his main priority was reaching Elena before it was too late.

He ran down the stone corridor briefly glancing into mostly empty cells until he came across one that was empty accept for one person. He couldn't see properly as the girl was in the far, dark corner of the cell with her head in her hands-crying.

He could see the bottom of her feet and his heart leaped in relief when he saw an elegant pair of white, flat shoes.

Without hesitating he pulled out a small knife and cut his palm. In a rush he pressed his palm to the door which sprung open.

"Elena" he cried in relief.

The girl looked up in shock and Gabriel punched a hole in the wall in anger. The girl was not Elena; she had blonde hair and looked nothing like Elena.

He ran out of the cell without bothering to close the door. "Where is she?" he said to himself almost giving up hope. He didn't watch many slaves come down here but he remembered that the process was quick and he feared he was running out of time.

**Lexi POV**

She had been crying and waiting for the end when a man in a blood red suit burst into the cell and cried Elena.

She looked up in shock and watched as he realised she wasn't Elena and leave the room. The door was open and Lexi hesitated. She wasn't sure what she wanted now. She knew she didn't want to be gassed but she also knew she didn't want to go out there because there was no escape.

"Stefan" she thought to herself.

He would have known what to do. As she thought about him she was hit with a fresh wave of grief, she feared she would always feel this excruciating pain. It was her fault he was gone. All these years she had wanted nothing more than to be human and have a chance to go to heaven and now she would trade it all for Stefan.

She walked out of the cell silently, she knew what she needed to do and her feet carried her to her destination.

She stood on the cliff and stared at the black water. She saw Stefan's image reflected into the water and she knew that it was ok to let go.

She smiled as she sank under, she pictures Stefan's arms around her and she sank into his embrace.

**Damon POV**

"Elena" he pulled her into his arms tightly.

Elena began to cry and he rubbed her hair softly. He had expected her to morn Stefan but her crying was beginning to get a bit hysterical.

He glanced around at the surroundings and wondered where they were. They appeared to be in some sort of cell. Damon smiled slightly and continued to rub Elena's hair as she cried.

"it's ok princess, don't worry you won't be punished I will, and I don't care at least I got to be with you one last time" he said soothingly.

Elena pulled away from him and rubbed her eyes. "It's not that Damon you don't understand"

Damon cut her off. "I do understand princess I know how you're feeling, we lost, we got caught and Stefan…."

"It's nothing to do with Stefan, Damon we haven't just been caught, this is much worse" she sobbed.

"Princess do you really think that they are going to punish you? You're royalty down here, you have nothing to fear, and don't you dare cry for me, I knew what I was doing when I came down here for you it was more than I could dream to have you back in my arms once more, no punishment no matter how harsh will ever make me think that it wasn't worth it." he kissed he hands softly and smiled at her.

Elena shook her head and tried to speak but Damon silenced her by holding a finger to her lips.

"I got to see you and say goodbye one last time, that's worth more than my own life so I don't want to hear about it"

"Damon!" she practically shouted.

"Were not going to just get punished, and before you say it no I will not be let off I am here and there's is no way out"

"I don't understand" Damon frowned.

Elena gestured to their cell. "This isn't were they hold prisoners and punish them later, this is where they punish them"

"How" Damon demanded, now she was frightening him, he knew the punishment he faced was going to be severe and he couldn't bear to think of Elena enduring any form of punishment because of him.

"Well after a few moments a gas comes into the room and it mummifies you"

"Mummifies?"

"It makes you a living corpse, unable to move on speak or feel"

"And how long does this last for?"

A new tear escaped and Damon watched it travel down her cheek, dreading he answer.

"Indefinitely"

Damon hugged her and shushed her fresh sobs.

A new thought came to Damon at her words and he pulled her face up so she could look into his eyes.

"But we will be together Elena, together forever and this time nobody will be able to tear us apart it's what we've always wanted"

"But Damon we will only be left with our memories forever, we will never live, never laugh or cry or anything. How is that good?"

"Because I will have you in my arms forever, even if I can't feel you I will know your there. I have kissed you, I have laughed with you. Every happy memory that I have is because of you and I don't mind having them forever, it's better than having no memories at all. Elena I don't regret one moment of my existence because it lead to you." Damon kissed her fiercely.

Elena kissed him back passionately. "Your right I shouldn't be upset because any existence with you is better than one without you"

He cradled her in his arms and they continued to look at each other without moving an inch. They smiled as they both realised that they had silently agreed that this was how they wanted to spend eternity-in each other's arms as close as they could possibly be to each other.

"Any regrets?" Damon whispered

"Just one, I never got to see it?"

"See what?"

"Heaven, I bet it's beautiful" she sighed.

"It is "Damon said simply.

Elena gave him a curious look.

"Elena you are my heaven"

"Your right"

Damon raised his eyebrow.

"I have seen heaven. I see heaven in yours eyes" Elena explained.

"And what does it look like?"

"It's the most beautiful thing in all existence.

The gas began to leak into the room and they didn't move and try to fight it. They held each other and let the gas consume them. It sealed them together in their little piece of heaven, forever.

What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us and within Damon and Elena is a love that will live forever. 

**Well, that's it. The end. I hope this last chapter was to everyone's liking - even though it has a sad ending. I'm sorry about the time it's taken me to update this chapter but with the length of it, and not wanting to disappoint people, and deciding myself how to end it, it was very time consuming. It's been a great experience writing this fan-fiction and it's given me the confidence to follow my dream - which is to publish my own book. To everyone who has been on this incredible journey with me: thank you so much for all of your support - I couldn't have done this without you all. Please feel free to review this chapter and tell me what you thought about the ending; what you thought about the parings; what you thought about the story as a whole, and any other thoughts you may have. **

**For those of you who are wondering if I may do another fan-fic: I will, but I don't know when. If, however, you would like to read it when I do, then subscribe to author alert, and this site will send you an email when I do.**


	37. AN

**Hi guys it has been a while hasn't it? Well I hope you have all missed me and are waiting to read more stories from me. I have produced a site that will have my new stories (although none fanfiction) and poems as well as work from other people and a chat room for everyone. Also if you are a writer yourself and want to publish a non fanfiction story you can do so on my sight. If you like my work I think you will like my site. It is called. if you type it in like that in your URL it should direct you straight there. I hope to see you there, maybe chat to some of you.**

**Ella xx**


End file.
